Professeur? Ami? ou Confident?
by loonie lupin
Summary: COMPLETE! Harry a vingt ans et Albus lui propose un travail... dans le passé! il se retrouve vite professeur favori, de part son jeune âge et son talent, mais une classe l'intéresse tout particulière: celle de première année GriffondorSerpentard!
1. chapitre 00

**Professeur ? Ami ? ou Confident ? **

**Note de l'auteur:**

coucou tout le monde! voici ma toute nouvelle fic' j'espère qu'elle vous plaira! ça fait déjà quelques jours que cette idée me trotte dans la tête alors je me suis décidée à l'écrire! bisous à tous, et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez...

**Chapitre 00/20 **

Un jeune homme, de vingt ans, était assis à la table de sa cuisine, un journal à la main. Une telle scène aurait pu paraître complètement anodine, sauf que les images de ce journal se mouvaient avec grâce dans leurs cadres, et que le jeune homme qui lisait était un sorcier. Étrange non ?

Et c'est pour cela qu'une chouette entra par sa fenêtre ouverte, une lettre accrochée à sa patte. Le garçon fronça les sourcils. Personne ne savait encore qu'il était rentré, alors pourquoi recevait-il déjà une missive. Mais quand il reconnut l'écriture sur l'enveloppe, toutes ses questions s'envolèrent.

_Monsieur Harry Potter _

_14, Godric Hollow…_

Car en effet, ce jeune homme aux brillants yeux vert émeraude et aux longs cheveux noirs de jais, retenu en catogan sur sa nuque, n'était autre que le très célèbre Harry Potter. Mais il avait beaucoup changé durant ses trois dernières années pendant lesquelles il avait beaucoup voyagé. Sa cicatrice était aussi cachée, à présent, par un foulard qu'il portait en permanence sur la tête.

Harry s'empressa tout de même d'ouvrir la lettre, extrêmement curieux quand à la raison pour laquelle son ancien directeur voulait le contacter. Il sortit le morceau de parchemin et commença à le lire.

_Cher Harry,_

_Je suis content de savoir que tu es enfin revenu de ton tour du monde, et j'ose espérer que tu en a bien profiter, et que tu as découvert de belles choses._

_Je suis sûr que tu dois te demander la raison pour laquelle je te contacte après presque trois ans, mais j'ai une proposition à te faire, que tu accepteras sûrement. Mais je ne peux te le dire par lettre, alors pourrais-tu passer à l'école la semaine prochaine, pour que je t'en parle._

_ Je t'attends vite_

_ Albus Dumbledore_

Une proposition ? s'interrogea Harry. Quelle proposition ? Il était vraiment impatient de savoir ce que voulait lui dire son directeur, mais il devait encore attendre une semaine avant de le découvrir. Dumbledore avait vraiment le chic pour les coups tordus.

Mais la semaine passa tout de même très rapidement, puisque Harry venait d'emménager et devait donc acheter beaucoup de chose pour meubler son appartement. Ainsi que des provisions pour son réfrigérateur.

Il se retrouva bientôt devant la gargouille menant au bureau du Professeur Dumbledore, se rappelant qu'il n'en avait pas le mot de passe. Heureusement pour lui, son directeur avait dû lui aussi s'en rappeler car, moins d'une minute après l'arrivée de Harry, le vieux sorcier apparût derrière la statue pivotante.

- Bonjour, Harry.

- Bonjour, Professeur !

Le visage du sorcier se fendit en un sourire et il reprit son ancien élève.

- Voyons, Harry, tu n'es plus un élève, tu peux m'appeler Albus maintenant…

- D'accord, je le ferais.

- Maintenant, viens dans mon bureau, il faut que je te parle.

- Je vous suis…

Les deux sorciers montèrent alors l'escalier, et arrivèrent dans la pièce que Harry ne connaissait que trop bien, pour y avoir été un nombre incalculable de fois durant son entière scolarité.

Ils prirent place sur des sièges, Dumbledore derrière son bureau, regardant Harry droit dans les yeux.

- Harry, la raison pour laquelle je t'ai demandé de venir, c'est que je voulais te proposer un travail.

- Un travail ? s'étonna Harry. Mais vous n'avez besoin d'aucun professeur !

Et c'était vrai. Après la chute de Voldemort, Rémus avait reprit le rôle de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, seul poste vacant, et y était resté, brisant ainsi la malédiction voulant que cette place ne soit pas tenu par la même personne deux années de suite.

- Pas à cette époque, c'est vrai.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

Malgré sa question, Harry avait très bien compris que son ancien directeur voulait le faire retourner dans le passé, mais il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque que le temps soit changé de cette façon. Pourtant, il semblait bel et bien sérieux.

- Je veux que tu prennes le poste de professeur de défense, mais dans le passé, bien avant ta naissance. Je pensais te faire un sortilège d'apparence, mais vu la façon dont tu as changé durant ces trois dernières années, je pense que tu n'en auras aucun besoin.

- Mais… c'est dangereux, non ?

- Pas si tu fais attention, et je sais que tu le feras. Je t'en prie, Harry, ce serait une très bonne occasion pour toi, tu ne trouves pas ?

Si, si bien sûr que ce serait quelque chose qu'il voudrait faire, mais il n'était pas réellement certain de pouvoir tenir secret tout ce qui était en rapport avec son époque. Sa langue finirait sûrement par fourcher un jour ou l'autre, et puis il devrait de toute façon parler à ses collègues et de son directeur de son expérience.

- Mais comment est-ce que je ferais pour être engagé, alors que je ne pourrais même pas parler de mon passé.

- J'ai déjà tout prévu, ne t'en fait pas Harry. Tu n'auras absolument aucun problème pour obtenir ce poste.

Harry fronça les sourcils, n'y comprenant pas grand chose, mais à la vue du sourire malicieux de Dumbledore ainsi que de l'étincelle qui animait ses yeux, il savait qu'il ne saurait rien de plus avant son voyage temporel.

Mais si Dumbledore avait assez confiance en lui, cela le rassurait en partie et, au besoin, il maîtrisait tout de même parfaitement le sortilège d'oubli, donc il saurait arranger les choses. C'était le principal pour le moment. Et puis, cela lui plaisait bien comme idée, de repartir dans le passé pour enseigner, là où personne ne connaissait son nom.

- Très bien, alors si vous êtes sûr que c'est sans risque, j'accepte volontiers votre offre, pro- Albus.

Le directeur sourit en entendant l'accro de son ancien élève, mais aussi pour le fait qu'il accepte. De toute façon, il n'aurait pas lâché le morceau avant que celui-ci ne prenne cette décision donc, il aurait de toute façon finit par aller là où il avait envie qu'il aille.

- Alors, je t'attends ici, dans deux jours, avec tes bagages. Tu arriveras comme cela, trois jour avant la rentrée.

- Très bien, j'y serais. Merci beaucoup, Albus.

Dumbledore fit un autre sourire et raccompagna Harry jusqu'à la porte de sortie et celui-ci rentra ensuite directement chez lui. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Il allait retourner dans le pass ! Pour enseigner. Mais en fait, quand dans le pass ? C'était quelque chose qu'il aurait peut-être pu penser à demander. Enfin, il le saurait bien assez tôt. Il espérait seulement que cela ne serait pas trop dans le passé, il ne voulait pas se retrouver au dix-neuvième siècle !

Le jour du départ arriva très rapidement. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas encore fini de défaire toutes ses valises, sinon il aurait encore dû tout refaire ! Enfin, il se retrouva bientôt dans le bureau de son ancien directeur, une lettre à la main.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il.

- Une lettre qu'il te faudra remettre au directeur quand tu le verras. Cela expliquera assez bien la situation. Maintenant, bonne chance et à l'année prochaine.

- Au revoir, Albus.

Et avec ces derniers mots, le directeur de Poudlard procéda à une incantation qui fit disparaître Harry afin qu'il réapparaisse dans une autre époque, devant les grilles du collège. Il fronça les sourcils, trouvant qu'il n'y avait pas tant de différence avec sa propre époque.

Néanmoins, il lui fallait traverser le parc pour rejoindre l'entrée du château, et se faisant, il remarqua quelque chose. Quelque chose qu'il connaissait bien : le Saule Cogneur ! N'était-il pas censé avoir été planté seulement lors de la première rentrée de Rémus ? Cela voulait dire qu'il n'était pas très loin dans le passé. Il pouvait être, au maximum, dans les années septante.

Il finit par arriver dans le château, presque vide. Il ne devait y avoir que les professeurs mais il n'était pas encore tombé sur un seul d'entre eux. Enfin, il n'avait plus qu'à rejoindre le bureau du directeur, qui devait être, s'il ne se trompait pas, Dumbledore.

* * *

- Albus, nous ne sommes que trois jours avant la rentrée et nous n'avons toujours pas de professeur de défense ! Pourquoi est-ce que vous n'essayez pas de contacter quelqu'un ! s'exclama MacGonagall, regardant son collègue.

- Je ne sais pas Minerva, mais c'est une sorte d'intuition, je sens que quelqu'un va se présenter avant la rentrée, et que je devrais absolument le prendre. Je ne peux vous l'expliquer, mais c'est un sentiment vraiment très présent. Attendons encore jusqu'à demain, et là nous verrons.

Minerva soupira. Albus pouvait vraiment être une tête de mule parfois. Pas moyen de lui retirer une idée quand il l'avait en tête, et en plus, si il avait des pressentiments maintenant, cela couronnait le tout !

Elle allait lui faire la réflexion, quand elle entendit quelqu'un toquer à la porte. Elle fronça les sourcils, tandis que Dumbledore disait à la personne qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la porte d'entrer.

Harry entra dans la pièce, regardant les deux personnes qui s'y trouvaient, et crut avoir une attaque en reconnaissant son ancien professeur de métamorphose. Elle était vraiment beaucoup plus jeune, mais elle avait déjà cet air sévère. Surtout avec ses sourcils froncés.

Le professeur Dumbledore, par ailleurs, avait toujours son regard bienveillant derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

- Bonjour, Professeur Dumbledore Bonjour, Professeur MacGonagall. Je suis absolument navré de vous déranger, mais comme le concierge m'a ouvert le passage, je suis venu directement dans votre bureau. Il faut vraiment que je vous parle, Monsieur le directeur.

- Bonjour, jeune homme, que puis-je pour vous ? demanda-t-il.

- En fait, je crois que cette lettre devrait vous expliquer mieux la situation, lui répondit Harry en tendant l'enveloppe que lui avait remis Dumbledore avant son départ.

Dumbledore la prit, l'air étonné, et la lut. Au fur et à mesure que sa lecture avançait, son visage était de plus en plus ébahi, et Harry commençait réellement à se demander ce qu'il y avait d'écrit dessus.

- Et bien, déclara-t-il finalement, reposant la lettre, je crois, Minerva, que nous avons notre nouveau professeur de défense.

- Comment cela, Albus ?

- M'autorisez-vous à lui révéler votre secret ?

Harry fut étonné qu'il le lui demande, mais donna néanmoins son accord. Après tout, il connaissait bien la femme et serait prêt à mettre sa propre vie entre ses mains. Alors un secret tel que celui-ci, ce n'était pas grand chose.

- Et bien, il semblerait que nous aillons un visiteur venu du futur.

Minerva eut une exclamation de surprise qui fit sourire Harry. Ne s'était-elle donc pas poser de question lorsqu'il l'avait appelé par son nom, avant même qu'elle ne lui soit présentée ?

- Je vois que mon alter ego du futur vous porte une très haute estime, Monsieur Potter, déclara Albus.

- Disons simplement que nous avons mené une guerre ensemble… mais je ne peux vous en dire plus.

Dumbledore hocha la tête, mais s'il trouvait que cet homme était bien trop jeune pour avoir connu la guerre. Ce n'était encore qu'un enfant, ou presque. Mais malheureusement, il ne pouvait demander de plus amples informations, se serait beaucoup trop risqué.

- Par contre, il vous faudra changer de nom de famille, pour ne pas que l'on se doute que vous venez du futur.

- Je comprends, Monsieur.

- Le nom de Cendrars, vous conviendrait-il.

- Tout à fait…

- Alors, très bien, vous serez donc le Professeur Harry Cendrars.

Ils restèrent encore un moment à régler quelques détails avant que le Professeur Dumbledore ne dise à Harry qu'il pouvait aller rejoindre ses nouveaux quartiers, que lui montrerait un elfe de maison.

- J'aurais une dernière question, Professeur ?

- Oui ?

- Pourrais-je savoir en quel année on est ?

- Oh ! oui, que je suis bête ! Je n'ai même pas pensé à vous le dire ! Nous sommes en 1971…

_1971???_


	2. chapitre 01

**Professeur ? Ami ? ou Confident ? **

****

kitty-luv-snape: et bien, on doit être sur la même longueur d'onde! en tout cas, merci beaucoup et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite... bisous

Johp5: oui, c'est vrai que les fics où Harry remonte le temps, c'est plus souvent entre la cinquième et la septième année des maraudeurs, mais j'avais envie de changer un peu, voir ce que je pourrais faire avec cela... allez. bis'

Lysbeth-beriawen: voilà la suite! je continue! gros gros bisous

M4r13: très étrange, en effet... et j'espère que cela te plaira comme suite! bisous

Onarluca: grand grand merci à toi et énormes bisous

Andryade: kikoo!!! alors je suis réellement contente que tu aimes ce que j'écris, ça fait vraiment plaisir de le savoir... et non, mes chapitres ne sont pas tous écrit avant que je commence à poster la fic. Seulement comme j'étais en vacances, sans internet, mais avec l'ordi portable, alors j'ai pu faire prendre de l'avance... mais sinon, les chapitres de cette fic ne sont pas fait avant (je sais exactement ce que je vais mettre dedans, mais il faut que je le pose en mot)... alors, gros bisous...

Naseis: kikoo! voilà la suite! merci et grosses bises

  
Dawney:. je te remercie! et j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant... bisous bisous

Genevieve Black: alors, je suis vraiment contente de savoir que mon idée te plait et que tu me soutiendras! bisous

Eclair Ail: merci tout plein et voilà la suite! biz'

Sirie-stephie: merci, et voilà la suite! bisous

Darky. mais, oui, ne t'en fait pas, je mets la suite rapidement! d'ailleurs, la voilà! gros bisous...

Mary Larry: je te remercie vraiment! et voici la suite... bisous bisous

Shenna: et oui, t'as bel et bien raison, c'est bien la première année des Maraudeurs! gros gros bisous...

Angel Brenda: coucou!!! alors, bien sûr que je te reconnais et mon e-mail, c'est: , et je n'ai pas msn.

Alors maintenant, tes questions sur la fic: Harry ne va rester qu'une année (la tradition ne dois pas encore être brisée!!) les autres ne vont pas apparaître dans la fic, mais non ils ne sont pas morts, oui Harry a battu Voldie (sinon y serait pas là).. pour Drago, tu vois comme tu veux, Sev' n'est pas mort. Je ne peux pas te révéler si les maraudeurs vont tout découvrir (je ne sais pas moi-même) et comme je l'ai dit, Harry ne reste qu'une année donc il ne va pas caser lily et james (bah oui, ils ont qu'onze ans) et oui, y'aura des spoiler, même si je ne sais pas si tout va être respecté.

Et je suis vraiment très heureuse que tu aimes mes fics, ça me fait réelllment très plaisir. Amies? pourquoi pas! ce serait chouette! et j'espère que mes réponses te conviendront et la suite aussi! gros gros bisous!

Llewella: merci beaucoup et voilà, je t'envoie la suite! bisous bisous...

Polichinelle et Hortence: ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu aimes et je ne te fais pas trop attendre pour la suite, j'espère? allez, gros bisous

**Chapitre 01/20 **

- _J'aurais une dernière question, Professeur ?_

- _Oui ?_

- _Pourrais-je savoir en quel année on est ?_

- _Oh ! oui, que je suis bête ! Je n'ai même pas pensé à vous le dire ! Nous sommes en 1971…_

1971 ??? Mais, est-ce que cela n'était pas la première année des Maraudeurs à l'école ? Il allait devoir enseigner à ses parents ? A son parrain ? A ses anciens professeurs ? Comment est-ce qu'il allait faire cela !

- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? demanda Dumbledore, en voyant la tête que faisait Harry.

- Oui…. Euh, est-ce que James Potter est élève dans cette école ?

- Il va commencer sa première année, à la rentrée.

- Mais pourqu- commença MacGonagall.

Elle s'interrompit en comprenant ce qu'il y avait.

- C'est votre père ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, en effet. Bon, je vais y aller…

Les deux adultes hochèrent la tête et Harry sortit du bureau, à la suite du petit elfe qu'avait convoqué Dumbledore. Il le suivit jusque dans ses quartiers et il y déposa ses affaires avant de s'asseoir sur son lit, prenant sa tête dans ses mains.

Pourquoi est-ce que son ancien directeur avait-il voulu le faire venir à cette époque, où son père allait entrer à l'école. Est-ce qu'il pensait que ce serait un moyen pour lui de faire la connaissance de personne qu'il n'avait pas eu la chance de côtoyer dans son présent. Sûrement, oui, cela devait être cela. Mais il aurait tout de même pu le prévenir !

Harry soupira. De toute façon, il n'avait aucun moyen de revenir en arrière. Il ne pouvait pas retourner à son époque avant que l'année scolaire ne soit terminée, donc… et puis, cela serait une expérience enrichissante pour lui. Mais il lui restait plus qu'à savoir ce qu'il pourrait préparer comme cours. Et cela n'allait pas être une mince affaire ! Il ne pouvait pas tellement se fier à l'enseignement de ses professeurs qui, à part Rémus, il fallait l'avouer, laissait tout de même à désirer.

Enfin, il lui restait tout de même trois jours avant la rentrée !

* * *

Mais ces trois jours passèrent à une vitesse fulgurante, et il se retrouva assis à la table des professeurs, à regarder l'arrivée des premières années avec appréhension. Son regard se posa immédiatement sur les deux personnes qui deviendraient par la suite ses parents : maintenant, il comprenait pourquoi est-ce qu'on lui disait qu'il était le portrait craché de son père. Il avait l'impression de se revoir en première année. Sauf que les yeux de James étaient bleu.

Sa mère, quand à elle, était tout simplement une des petites filles les plus mignonnes qu'il avait vu de sa vie. Elle avait de beaux cheveux roux et un regard brillant : par bien des points, elle lui rappelait Ginny, lorsqu'il l'avait vue pour la première fois. La encore, seule la couleur des yeux différait : ceux de Lily était de la même teinte que les siens, plutôt que celle de la jeune sœur de son meilleur ami.

Il ne manqua pas non plus de reconnaître d'autres personnes telles que Peter Pettigrow, qui lui faisait en bien des points penser à Neville, sauf que jamais Neville ne trahirait ses amis, il en avait eu la preuve pendant la guerre. Rémus Lupin, qui lui rappelait tout de même beaucoup son ancien professeur et ami, bien que paraissait beaucoup moins fatigués, même s'il ne semblait pas en grande forme. Bien sûr, la pleine lune venait de passer.

Il y avait aussi Sévérus Rogue, qui semblait se tenir à l'écart de ses camarades, ainsi que Sirius Black. Voir son parrain, souriant, lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard, plus encore que de se retrouver face à ses parents. Parce qu'il l'avait connu, contrairement à James et Lily, et qu'il savait que son destin ne serait que plus tragique que celui de ses parents, morts sur le coup.

Mais quelque chose l'étonna, chez Sirius. C'était la personne avec qui il se tenait. Une petite fille, du même âge, qui avait des cheveux d'un blond si clair, qu'ils ressemblaient presque à de l'argent. Elle avait des yeux d'un bleu froid, mais qu'une étincelle réchauffait. Il la reconnu immédiatement : Narcissa Malefoy, ou plutôt Narcissa Black.

Mais pourquoi est-ce que Sirius se tenait avec elle ? Toute sa famille était sensée être du côté du Mage Noir, sauf lui. A moins que… à moins que Narcissa ne se soit faite entraînée dans cette spirale par la faute de son mari, ce qui était très possible, connaissant Lucius.

Pendant qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, regardant attentivement les petits élèves de premières années, la répartition avait été faite et ils se tenaient maintenant chacun à leur table.

- Harry, appela la version jeune du Professeur Chourave, voyant que celui-ci était perdu dans un autre monde. Est-ce que vous allez bien ?

Harry secoua la tête, chassant ses pensées, et se retourna vers sa nouvelle collègue, lui faisant un sourire charmeur qui provoqua une once de rougissement chez la femme.

- Oui, j'étais juste… ailleurs. Alors, parlez-moi un peu de cette école…

* * *

C'était déjà mercredi matin et, pour la première fois depuis la rentrée, Harry avait des élèves de première année. Et les classes de Griffondors et Serpentards, qui étaient mises ensemble pour son cours. C'était vraiment une habitude chez le Professeur Dumbledore de vouloir mettre ces deux maisons-là ensemble. Il espérait sûrement qu'un de ces jours, elles laisseraient tomber leur ancienne rivalité. Il pouvait encore attendre !

Il avait préparé pour l'occasion un cours sur un animal qu'il avait bien dû affronter durant sa deuxième année : le basilic. Il savait que ce n'était pas l'animal le plus simple pour commencer, mais il fallait bien commencer quelque part, et c'était tout de même une créature fascinante. Dangereuse mais fascinante.

Et après tout, la défense contre les forces du mal servait à se défendre contre les créatures dangereuses alors, pourquoi pas étudier celle-ci.

- Très bien, les enfants, commença Harry alors que ses élèves étaient installés tranquillement à leur place, Griffondor avec Griffondor, et Serpentard avec Serpentard. Pour commencer cette année, nous allons étudier les basilics.

La réaction des élèves ne se fit pas attendre. Ils froncèrent tous les sourcils, ayant sûrement feuilleté leur livre, et remarqué que les basilics n'y étaient aucunement mentionnés. Pourtant, une seule élève se risqua à lever la main.

- Oui, Lily ? demanda Harry, ne se sentant pas l'envie d'appeler les élèves par leur nom de famille.

- Les basilics ne sont pas dans le livre de première année, fit-elle timidement remarquer.

- Je m'attendais à ce que l'on me dise cela, mais je pensais que plus d'élèves lèveraient la main pour me le faire remarquer. Est-ce que je vous fait aussi peur que cela ? lança gaiement Harry avec un sourire ravageur.

La plupart des élèves lui sourirent en retour, semblant déjà apprécier leur nouveau professeur. Lily en faisait partie.

- Et pour en revenir à votre remarque, Lily, c'est exact, les basilics ne figurent pas au programme de première année, seulement je ne vois pas l'intérêt de vous apprendre à vous défendre contre des lutins de Cornouaille, qui sont tout sauf dangereux. A l'exception peut-être du cas, où votre professeur est totalement ravagé et en lâche une bonne trentaine dans la classe, sans même connaître un seul sortilège pour les bloquer. Là, cela peut être dangereux, mais rassurez-vous, continua-t-il en voyant les yeux des élèves s'agrandirent, je ne compte pas imiter mon professeur de deuxième année et faire quelque chose de pareil !

La classe se mura dans un silence étonné, mais bientôt des pouffements de rire se firent entendre, les élèves comprenant que leur professeur venait de leur raconter une véritable anecdote de son passé.

- Un de vos professeurs a vraiment fait cela ? s'étonna à voix haute un garçon.

Harry chercha des yeux sa provenance et ne fut pas étonné de voir qu'il s'agissait de James Potter.

- Oui, James, soupira Harry. Et je ne comprendrais jamais comment ce type a fait pour devenir professeur ! Enfin, passons et revenons à nos moutons… ou plutôt nos serpents, car comme vous le savez peut-être, les basilics sont des serpents…

Il avait ensuite passé le cours à raconter quelles étaient les caractéristiques des basilics, ainsi que les dangers qu'ils représentaient pour les humains ou les animaux. Harry parla aussi de la façon dont on pouvait les vaincre, n'oubliant pas de mentionner qu'il était essentiel de s'arranger pour leur crever les yeux avant de tenter quoi que ce soit.

En tout cas, le cours avait été passionnant pour les élèves, qui appréciaient déjà leur nouvel enseignant, que cela soit les Griffondors comme les Serpentards, mais si ces derniers ne l'avouerait peut-être pas tous aussi facilement. Mais ce qui était bien, avec les premières années, c'était qu'ils n'étaient pas encore totalement ancré dans les principes de leur Maisons.

Ce fut donc des élèves tout sourire qui sortirent de la salle de défense ce matin-là, se dirigeant vers la salle de leur prochain cours. Harry leur rendit bien leur sourire avant de se plonger dans les papiers de son prochain cours.

Il était tellement plongé dans sa mémorisation qu'il n'entendit pas qu'un de ses élèves ne s'était pas éclipsé de la salle, mais approcher de lui, et il sursauta intérieurement quand une voix timide l'appela, mais il n'en montra rien.

- Excusez-moi, Professeur ?

- Oui, Rémus, demanda-t-il en levant la tête.

Car c'était bien Rémus qui se tenait devant son bureau, n'osant à peine le regarder, dirigeant plutôt ses yeux sur la pile de feuille qui était sur le pupitre.

- Je me demandais si… euh… si vous accepteriez de me donner quelques informations sur les loups-garous, finit par débiter le jeune homme.

Harry sourit avec bienveillance en voyant le petit garçon, ses yeux ambrés baissés, et quelques mèches tombant devant son visage. On pouvait au moins dire que sa timidité était restée intacte. Mais ce fut surtout la demande de celui-ci qui le fit sourire. Il aurait parié que c'était cela qu'il voulait, dès qu'il l'avait vu devant lui.

- Des informations sur les loups-garous ? Et bien, je ne peux pas vraiment…

- Oh ! ce n'est pas grave, je comprends, répondit Rémus, commençant déjà à partir.

Harry soupira et le rappela.

- Rémus ! Laisse-moi au moins le temps de finir ma phrase ! s'exclama-t-il en riant, quand il vit le regard étonné de son futur professeur se poser sur lui, cette fois-ci. Comme je le disais, je ne peux pas maintenant, parce que j'ai un cours dans moins d'un quart d'heure et que toi aussi.

- Oh ! et donc, vous acceptez ? demanda-t-il, les yeux remplis d'espoir.

- Bien sûr…. Tu ne crois pas que je ferais un bien piètre professeur, si je refusais de répondre au question d'un élève ?

- Euh…

- Enfin, je te propose de venir me rejoindre dans cette salle, à sept heure, n'importe quel jour de cette semaine, si cela te va ?

- Oui, mais vous serez là tous les jours ?

Harry hocha la tête. Oui, il allait rester tout les jours, il voulait essayer de prendre un peu d'avance sur ses plans de classe pour pouvoir se relaxer un peu par la suite. Il avait beau dire, il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps pour s'habituer à l'idée d'être un professeur, alors… il fallait bien qu'il remédie à cela.

- Tu peux venir n'importe quel jour.

- Merci beaucoup, Professeur ! s'exclama Rémus.

- Y'a pas de quoi ! Maintenant file, ou sinon tu vas être en retard à ton prochain cours !

Le petit garçon hocha la tête et, se rendant compte de l'heure, il sortit précipitamment de la salle, laissant un Harry pensif à l'intérieur. Bien sûr, il avait accepté de parler à Rémus des loups-garous, maintenant restait à savoir ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui dire !


	3. chapitre 02

**Professeur ? Ami ? ou Confident ? **

****

**Réponse aux reviews : chapitre 01**

Eclair Ail : le but de la question ? c'est très simple, Rémus est petit, il ne connaît pas encore grand chose des loups-garous, sauf ce que ses parents lui ont dit et se dit lui-même, qu'en tant que professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, Harry doit être le mieux placé pour lui donner des réponses plus complètes. Et voilà, j'espère que la suite te plaira ! bisous

Johp5 : bah oui, ça risque de lui faire bizarre au petit Harry (pas si petit que ça d'ailleurs!) de parler des loups-garous à son ancien (futur ?) professeur… allez, gros gros bisous.

Kitty-luv-Snape : je suis contente que cela te plaise et je ne sais pas encore s'il y aura des quiproquo, après tout c'est quand plus simple pour Harry de cacher la vérité au maraudeurs quand ils sont en première année qu'en cinquième… On verra comment est-ce qu'il va réussir à se débrouiller avec eux ! gros bisous

Onarluca : kikoo ! merci beaucoup et gros biz'

Aetius : bah oui, après tout ce qu'il a vécu, il a bien quelques petites aventures raconter à ses élèves (et surtout avec des créatures) donc, il peut bien se débrouiller… allez, gros bisous.

Didi : merci beaucoup, et c'est vrai que normalement, c'est plutôt les trois dernières années auxquelles Harry participe… mais je voulais changer un peu de scénario pour une fois. Allez, biz'

Lady Lyanna : moi aussi, j'l'adore le petit Rem' (et aussi le grand, d'ailleurs) et je vais essayer de ne as prendre trop trop de retard, même si je ne peux pas promettre grand chose, puisque je n'ai pas vraiment de chapitre écrit en avance… gros bisous

Khisanth : oui, ne t'en fait pas, je vais la finir, j'ai déjà le scénario complet (même s'il se peut que je change quelques détails)… allez, gros bisous

Zick : c'est vrai que ça doit vraiment lui faire bizarre à Harry, de voir son père alors qu'il a onze ans ! et voilà la suite… bisous bisous

M4r13 : c'est vrai que là, il sera responsable de l'avenir de ses parents… enfin, au moins il peut les connaître comme ça ! allez, bisous

Nadia : et bien là voilà la suite ! bisous

Andryade : bonne coupe de cheveux ! et j'espère que la suite te plaira autant ! et si tu trouves Rem' craquant, je sens que tu vas aimé ce chapitre… bisous bisous

Mirrabella : ben, il peut avoir une autre vision des choses, puisque pour l'instant, ce n'était que ces parents qui lui ont donner des informations sur les loups-garous, et peut-être pas très vrai… enfin, voilà la suite ! gros biz'

Naseis : bah, t'en fait pas, il va trouver ! merci et à la prochaine aussi ! gros bisous

Andromede : je suis contente que tu aime mon histoire et tu pourras voir ce que va raconter Harry… j'espère que cela te plaira ! et voilà, j'espère que j'ai pas mis trop longtemps à poster la suite… gros bisous

Llewella : ben oui, c'est pour cela que je voulais faire la première année, et pas les dernières… je voulais changer un peu ! et bonne vacances surtout ! bisous

Jasnath : un très très grand merci et surtout, gros bisous !

Angel Brenda : Kikoo ! alors, pour la suite de « il était une fois », je ne sais pas encore, je ne peux rien dire tant que je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que je vais mettre dedans, alors il faut d'abord que je trouve. Si Harry va dire à Rémus qu'il sait sa condition : découverte dans le début du chapitre. Pour Sirius et James, il ne vont pas vraiment se sentir attiré, je dirais plutôt.. en confiance. Et pour la suite, et bien la voil ! gros bisous et moi aussi je suis contente qu'on soit amies !

Narumela : ben, disons que les autres professeurs ne vont pas vraiment apparaître dans cette histoire… cela se concentre surtout sur Harry et les premières années., y'aura juste quelques apparition, donc je ne sais même pas si je vais les décrire…allez, gros bisous…

Godric2 : je ne sais pas encore si je vais révéler des trucs sur ce qu'il sait passé pendant la guerre, mais on verra…allez, gros biz'

**Chapitre 02**

Rémus ne vint pas le soir même, comme l'aurait pensé Harry, le connaissant, mais le jour suivant. Le nouveau professeur était penché sur des copies qu'il corrigeait lorsque des coups résonnèrent à la porte. Il leva brusquement les yeux et consulta sa montre. Sept heure moins cinq.

- Tu peux entrer ! appela-t-il au travers de la porte.

La pièce de bois pivota et Rémus entra dans la pièce, d'un pas mal lent et silencieux. Harry le salua, un sourire aux lèvres, et reposa toutes ses affaires sur le bureau avant de se lever. Il rejoignit son jeune élève et l'entraîna hors de la salle.

- Professeur ? questionna Rémus.

- On sera mieux dans mes quartiers, expliqua gentiment Harry. Et ne t'en fais pas, je ne mords pas, ajouta-t-il en voyant une légère appréhension.

- Désolé.

Harry rit gentiment et le guida jusqu'à ses quartiers. Il donna le mot de passe au tableau, sans même se soucier du fait que Rémus puis l'entendre, mais se décida tout de même à lui donner une restriction.

- Je ne t'interdis pas de revenir, une fois, mais j'aimerais autant ne pas me réveiller un matin, et qu'une blague ait été faites, s'il te plait !

- Promis, Professeur.

- Très bien, alors maintenant, assieds-toi, dit Harry, désignant le canapé de la main. Est-ce que tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

- Euh… non, non merci.

Harry hocha la tête, et prit place aux côtés de son élève, avant de décider de commencer la conversation, ne sachant pas vraiment que dire, mais sachant par contre que Rémus attendait qu'il prenne la parole.

- Donc, tu veux que je te parle des loups-garous, fit Harry. Je dois dire que je m'y attendais un peu.

- Vous savez ?

- Bien sûr ! Le Professeur Dumbledore était obligé de mettre les autres professeurs au courant, pour justifier tes absences.

Rémus hocha la tête, se disant que c'était normal après tout, et commença à sortir un livre de défense de troisième année. Il l'ouvrit à la page sur les loups-garous et s'apprêtait à poser une question sur le texte quand Harry s'empara du livre et le referma.

- Mais ?

- Je veux bien te parler des loups-garous, mais je refuse d'utiliser ce qu'il y a d'écrit dans ce livre. Il ne nous raconte pas la vérité, mais des préjugés. Et cela, crois-moi, tu en entendra bien assez dans ta vie.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que ce livre te dit tout ce que tu veux savoir sur la manière dont on peut reconnaître un loup-garou, ainsi que la manière dont s'en débarrasser, mais en aucun cas il ne te parlera de leurs caractères ou de leur façon d'être.

- Je ne comprends pas, admit Rémus, semblant perdu.

Harry s'interrompit quelques secondes, et réfléchit. Il savait ce qu'il voulait dire mais il ne savait pas comment il pourrait faire comprendre cela à Rémus. Finalement, il sembla trouver un moyen et reprit la parole.

- Est-ce que les livres peuvent te parler du caractères des sorciers en général.

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que chaque sorcier est différent. Il faudra étudier chaque cas à part, on ne peut pas faire de généralité.

- Exactement ! s'exclama Harry. Et c'est exactement la même chose pour les loups-garous. Chacun sont différents, le seul moment où ils ne le sont pas, ce sont les soirs de pleine lune, et encore… mais cela ne représente qu'une toute petite partie du mois, alors on ne peut pas les juger sur cela.

Rémus avait l'air pensif. On lui avait toujours dis que les loups-garous étaient des créatures des ténèbres, qu'ils étaient mauvais, méchants. Et maintenant, cet homme, son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, qui par conséquent devait être calé à ce sujet, venait lui dire que les loups-garous n'étaient pas vraiment différents des sorciers.

Harry sembla comprendre le train de pensée de son jeune élève et il se chargea de continuer son discours.

- Les loups-garous ne sont pas très différents des êtres humains comme tes amis ou moi. Ce sont des êtres humains qui ont sur les épaules le poids d'une malédiction qu'il n'ont pas choisie. Ils leur faut beaucoup de courage pour vivre avec cela et c'est pour cela qu'au lieu de les détester comme certains, il faudrait plutôt les admirer.

- Les admirer ? s'étonna Rémus.

- Oh ! oui ! les admirer. Ils doivent vivre leur vie entière dans la peur d'être découvert, dans la peur de blesser, ou pire de tuer, quelqu'un. Car même si l'on réfère aux loups-garous comme à des bêtes sanguinaires, il ne faut pas oublier que à part les nuits de pleine lune, se sont des êtres humains qui ressentent les mêmes émotions que tout le monde. C'est pour cela que je trouve qu'ils sont admirables. Et toi, Rémus, tu l'es encore plus.

- Comment cela ?

Rémus n'avait vraiment pas l'air de comprendre. Il était totalement pétrifié par ce que lui racontait son nouveau professeur. Il venait de faire s'écrouler toutes les croyances qu'il avait sur les êtres comme lui, pour les remplacer par quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais espéré entendre un jour. Et cela lui faisait du bien, mais là il ne comprenait pas du tout pourquoi est-ce que lui était un cas à part.

- Tu vois Rémus, le poids d'une telle malédiction est très dur à supporter, mais la plupart des personnes qui la subissent sont des adultes tandis que toi, tu es encore un enfant et cela est encore plus dur. Je sais qu'à ton âge, on a qu'une envie c'est de se faire plein d'ami et de s'amuser, de pouvoir tout se raconter, d'être comme eux. Je sais tout cela, j'ai eu ton âge. Mais toi, tu dois garder cela secret, de peur de la réaction des autres, et à c'est très difficile.

Harry cessa son flot de parole et vit que Rémus avait baissé la tête pendant son discours. Il devait sûrement méditer à ce qu'il venait de dire alors il ne préféra pas le brusquer. Harry laissa son esprit vagabonder, attendant que son élève reprenne la parole. Ce qui ne mit que quelques minutes.

- Mais s'ils viennent à le découvrir, il ne me feront plus jamais confiance, et me laisseront tomber.

Harry n'eut même pas besoin de demander à qui le « ils » faisait référence. Rémus parlait de ses amis. Bien sûr, il savait que cela n'allait pas se passer comme cela, mais il préféra tout de même ne rien dire sur le fait que James, Sirius et Peter pourraient comprendre, ne voulant pas prendre de risque. Il savait que Rémus risquait de comprendre, c'était vraiment un enfant brillant. Mais il fallait tout de même le rassurer un peu.

- Pourquoi crois-tu qu'ils feraient cela ?

- Parce que beaucoup de monde ne fait pas confiance aux loups-garous. Moi-même, je ne sais pas si je serais capable de le faire, alors…

Harry réfléchit rapidement, semblant chercher une solution. Puis, il en vit une. Une à laquelle il aurait pu penser depuis le début !

- Attends-moi trente secondes, je reviens tout de suite !

Ne remarquant pas l'air étonné de son élève, Harry alla fouiller dans ses tiroirs pour en ressortir un album photo. Ce n'était pas celui que Hagrid lui avait donné lors de sa première année, car il avait fini de le remplir, c'en était un autre qui concernait sa dernière année, et c'est exactement là que se trouvaient les photos qu'il cherchait.

C'était risqué de montrer à Rémus des photos de lui-même plus âgé, mais il était quasiment impossible de le reconnaître. Il n'avait que onze ans à cette époque, et dans la sienne il en avait autour des quarante. Il n'y avait presque aucun risque.

- Est-ce que tu vois, cet homme-l ? demanda Harry, en désignant la version plus âgée de Rémus, après s'être rassit à côté de lui.

- Euh…oui.

- Quels sentiments t'inspire-t-il ?

- Je ne sais pas trop…

Rémus le regarda attentivement, réfléchissant, et se décida à se lancer. Après tout, il n'y avait ni bonne, ni mauvaise réponse, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je trouve qu'il a l'air gentil. Ça a l'air de quelqu'un de vraiment bien… mais pourquoi est-ce que vous me demandez cela ?

- Et, continua Harry, sans répondre la question de son élève, est-ce que tes sentiments changeraient si je te disais que cet homme… est un loup-garou ?

- Quoi ? Euh…, se reprit le garçon, non, non je ne pense pas. C'est vraiment un loup-garou ?

- Oui…. Et tu vois, ce n'est pas pour cela que personne ne lui fait confiance, car je peux te dire que de là d'où je viens, beaucoup de personne seraient prêtes à mettre leur vie entre ses mains, même en connaissant sa nature, et moi le premier.

Rémus leva les yeux pour les ancrés dans celui de son professeur. Emeraude contre ambre. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire et le petit garçon le lui rendit bien.

- Merci beaucoup, Professeur, je pense que je devrais rentrer maintenant.

- Ce serait mieux, en effet. Mais saches que tu es toujours le bienvenu si tu as envie de parler, de n'importe quoi, d'accord ?

Rémus hocha la tête et Harry le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée puis le regarda partir, jusqu'à disparaître à l'angle d'un couloir, avant d'aller se rasseoir sur le canapé et de soulever l'album photo.

Il regarda plus attentivement la photo qu'il avait montré à son élève, et ses yeux se remplirent de mélancolie. Cela faisait plus de trois ans qu'il n'avait pas revu Rémus, à son époque, et il lui manquait vraiment. Il ne fallait pas qu'il oublie de lui rendre visite dès son retour dans le présent.

* * *

Narcissa marchait dans les couloirs, la tête baissée, ses bras chargés de livres. Elle revenait de la bibliothèque et se rendait dans sa salle commune. Elle voulait absolument avoir des bonnes notes à ses devoirs, sinon ses parents allaient lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure. Elle aurait pu demander de l'aide à ses camarades, mais elle était tellement timide qu'elle n'avait pas oser. La seule personne avec qui elle se sentait à l'aise, c'était son cousin.

Sirius, qui se tenait toujours avec sa bande d'ami, de Griffondor. Elle n'osait pas l'approcher, car elle savait la rivalité entre maison et sentait que si elle ne faisait, elle n'allait avoir que plus de problèmes avec les personnes de Serpentards, elle ne pourrait espérer se lier un jour.

Elle était perdue dans ses pensées et elle fonça, sans même s'en rendre compte, sur quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui se révéla être un jeune homme de quatrième année, avec des cheveux blonds mi-longs et des yeux bleu acier. Lucius Malefoy !

- Tiens, tiens, Narcissa ! Je me demandais comment cela se faisait que je ne t'aie pas encore vu depuis la rentrée.

- Oh ! Bonjour Lucius…. Excuse-moi, mais j'ai des devoirs à faire.

Elle fit mine de continuer son chemin, mais Lucius la retint par le bras.

- Lucius, arrête ! Tu me fais mal !

Lucius afficha un sourire et se préparait à répondre, lorsqu'il fut interrompu par la petite bande à Potter. Ou plus précisément, par Sirius.

- Laisse ma cousine tranquille !

- Et tu penses que je vais avoir peur de toi, moucheron ?

Mais il se retrouva avec quatre baguette pointée sur lui et il fut bien obligé de relâcher sa prise sur le bras de la petite fille qui vint tout de suite se réfugier derrière son cousin. Et le blond partit, non sans un regard rempli de haine envers les quatre Griffondors.

- Merci Sirius, murmura Narcissa une fois que les garçons eurent baissé leur baguette.

- C'est rien, ma puce, lui dit-il en lui donnant un baiser sur le front, sous les sourires de ses nouveaux amis.


	4. chapitre 03

**Professeur ? Ami ? ou Confident ?**

****

**Réponses aux reviews : chapitre 02**

Onarluca : merci beaucoup… bisous

M4r13 : kikoo ! je sais, c'est bizarre pour Narcissa, mais je n'arrive pas à la voir autrement que gentille quand elle ne subi pas l'influence de Lucius. Et si tu aimes le fait qu'il y ait eu un souvenir du futur, tu vas en être servi… gros bisous

Godric2 : coucou ! moi aussi c'est mon bout préfér ! (y'a pas à dire, j'adore les interactions Rem'/Harry) et merci beaucoup, bisous bisous

Kitty-luv-Snape : bah oui, Harry a bien mûri depuis ses quinze ans, et il est devenu assez doué pour les contacts humains… et pour parler aux autres… gros biz'

Mystick : c'est vrai que ça change un peu ! je sais pas, pourtant j'ai l'impression qu'elle a l'air douce comme femme, et soumise à son mari, mais pas méchante comme si elle était elle-aussi pour les idéaux de Lucius… enfin bon, voilà la suite ! biz'

Khisanth : kikoo ! merci beaucoup et voici la suite ! j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant que le début ! gros bisous

Sabriell : hello !!! je suis contente que cette nouvelle histoire et put te consoler de la perte de l'autre (lol) et pour ta question, j'en sais pas la réponse moi-même, donc voilà… allez, gros bisous

Aetius : merci beaucoup ! gros bisous

Annissa Malfoy : je te remercie vraiment, voilà la suite ! bisous

Llewella : coucou ! alors, je suis aller faire un petit tour du côté de tes fics et j'en ai lu quelques-unes, celle qui m'intéressait le plus… je t'ai laissé des reviews, je ne sais pas si tu les as vu ou non, mais ce que je peux te dire c'est que j'aime beaucoup ton style d'écriture, je trouve que c'est bien compréhensif, et je te dis de continuer comme cela ! allez, gros bisous

Darky : kikoo ! bah oui, je met rapidement des chapitres, mais j'espère que je pourrais continuer à ce rythme parce que j'ai plus vraiment de chapitre écrit en avance…. Enfin bon, et ne t'en fait pas pour la suite de « et si leur rencontre… », j'ai déjà commencé (enfin, c'est pas la quatrième année, c'est un mini-intermède de huit chapitre, concentré sur le procès, je n'en dit pas plus)… elle devrait arriver au maximum dans une semaine, on verra.. allez, bisous

Patmol Potter : hello ! je suis vraiment très contente que cela te plaise, et que tu aimes bien comment je vois Narcissa… sinon, je suis heureuse que l'entretiens plaise, parce que j'étais vraiment pas sûr de bien l'avoir réussi… enfin bon, la suite est arrivée ! bisous

Zick : kikoo ! je suis ravie que cela te plaise et c'est vrai, Lucius est plus vieux, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, je l'imagine plus vieux ! allez, bisous

Polichinelle et Hortence : grand grand merci pour ton message ! bisous

Naruméla : d'accord, si j'essaie je penserais à toi, promis ! allez, gros bisous et j'espère que tu aimeras toujours…

Alex-13 : merci beaucoup pour ton mess'' ! gros bisous

Yinmay : je suis contente que cela te plaise et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! allez, gros bisous

**Chapitre 03/20**

Cela faisait déjà presque trois semaines que les cours avaient commencés et Harry se sentait de plus en plus à l'aise dans son rôle de professeur. Et les élèves avaient l'air de s'être bien habitué à lui. Il faut dire que son très jeune âge lui facilitait la tâche. Les plus petits le trouvaient très sympa et savaient qu'ils pouvaient venir lui parler quand ils le souhaitaient, car il était plus proche d'eux que les autres enseignants et paraissaient plus gentils, tandis que les plus grands n'avaient presque aucune différence d'âge avec lui et pouvaient ainsi se confier à lui, tout en ayant l'impression d'être avec un camarade.

Mais il y avait tout de même une classe à laquelle Harry s'intéressait plus particulièrement. Celle de première année, Griffondors/Serpentards. Car elle contenait à peu près toutes les personnes qu'il connaissait maintenant dans deux époques différentes. Bien sûr, il y avait aussi les parents Weasley, qui étaient en septième année, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais le fait demeurait.

Il avait déjà eu l'occasion de parler seul à seul avec Rémus, mais il était certain qu'avant la fin de l'année il aurait droit à d'autres conversations. Il savait que plusieurs personnes dans cette classe avait des problèmes, surtout familiaux, alors il espérait qu'elles viendraient se confier à lui.

Mais il y avait une personne à qui il voulait absolument parler, et rapidement. C'était Sévérus Rogue, son ancien professeur de potion. Pendant la guerre, il avait eu l'occasion d'apprendre à mieux le connaître, et ils en étaient venu à faire une sorte de trêve, d'accord commun. Ils avaient enterré la hache de guerre, et Harry espérait bien qu'elle ne soit jamais déterrée.

Depuis cette trêve, et même avant, depuis sa cinquième année, il savait que l'homme avait eu une enfance difficile. Bien sûr, il y avait eu cette haine avec son père, mais il savait que cela avait commencé bien avant, quand il était beaucoup plus petit. Il se souvenait de ce qu'il avait vu dans l'esprit de l'homme, sur ce que lui avaient fait ses parents. Et c'est de cela dont il voulait lui parler.

Et c'est pour cela que maintenant, à la fin du cours de défense des premières années, il se décida à faire le premier pas, sachant que Sévérus ne viendrait jamais de lui-même vers lui. Il ne faisait pas assez confiance aux autres pour cela.

- Sévérus ! appela-t-il. Est-ce que vous pourriez rester une minute ?

Heureusement pour lui, son futur professeur était l'un des derniers à partir, sinon il n'aurait pas eu le temps de l'appeler. Il vit son élève se retourner et attendre que la porte se referme derrière le dernier enfant.

Harry se leva et vint s'asseoir à l'une des tables d'étudiants, faisant signe à Sévérus de prendre place à côté de lui. Il fronça les sourcils, montrant ainsi son étonnement, mais le fit tout de même, ne voulant pas contester les ordres de son enseignant.

- Tu dois te demander pourquoi est-ce que je t'ai demandé de rester ? fit Harry.

Il avait décidé de repasser au tutoiement à chaque fois qu'il serait seul à seul avec un élève, pour mettre plus d'intimité. Ou du moins, pour les premières années, car avec quelqu'un de dix-sept ans, il ne se le serait jamais permis, à moins que cela soit la personne qui demande expressément à être tutoyée.

- En effet, Professeur, approuva Sévérus.

- Je voulais juste te dire que si tu avais envie de parler un peu à quelqu'un, je serais là pour écouter.

- Et pourquoi pensez-vous que j'aurais besoin de parler ? demanda Sévérus, sur la défensive, ne remarquant pas qu'il avait changé le mot « envie » en besoin, prouvant ainsi qu'il en avait réellement besoin.

Harry soupira puis tendit le bras, ne manquant pas le mouvement de recul presque imperceptible de son élève, avant de soulever la manche de son T-Shirt assez haut pour voir quelques bleus.

- Pour ça…

Mais il eut à peine le temps de dire cela que Sévérus tira fortement sur sa manche, pour la lui arracher des mains, et se remit debout, prenant ses affaires.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi est-ce que vous voulez parler. Je me suis cogné à la poignée de la porte, c'est tout. Au revoir Professeur, finit-il rapidement avant de sortir précipitamment de la salle, laissant la porte ouverte derrière lui.

Harry regarda le garçon partir, et se dit qu'il n'aurait certainement pas dû être aussi direct. Il lui avait fait peur, mais au moins, maintenant, Sévérus savait que Harry était au courant de tout et qu'il était prêt à l'écouter s'il avait envie de parler. C'était déjà quelque chose, mais s'il avait espéré plus.

* * *

Rémus papillonnait des paupières, reprenant péniblement ses esprits après une nuit des plus fatigantes. Il se sentait réellement mal, sa tête sur le point d'exploser, et il était sûr qu'il avait des coupures sur tout le corps, même s'il n'avait pas encore regardé. C'était toujours comme cela le jour après la pleine lune.

Il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux, mais il y avait tellement de lumière qu'il les referma immédiatement. Il s'arrangea pour se remettre en position assise, et resta quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente un verre se presser contre ses lèvres. Il sursauta, lui qui croyait qu'il serait seul à son réveil.

Il aimerait beaucoup savoir qui était avec lui, mais il ne pouvait pas encore ouvrir les yeux. Il hésita quelques secondes mais finit par boire quand il entendit la voix de son professeur de défense lui demander de le faire.

- Tiens le verre, je vais aller fermer les rideaux…

Harry laissa le verre entre les mains de son élève et se déplaça gentiment pour faire de l'ombre dans la pièce. Rémus sentit sur ses paupières le changement du degré d'obscurité de la salle et ouvrit enfin les yeux. Yeux qui se posèrent directement sur la silhouette de son professeur.

- Merci beaucoup, Professeur, remercia-t-il, se rendant compte qu'il s'agissait d'une potion contre le mal de tête.

- Ce n'est rien, lui répondit Harry, venant s'asseoir au bord du lit de son élève. Alors, comment est-ce que tu te sens ?

- Ça peut aller…

Harry essaya de faire un sourire réconfortant à Rémus, et balaya délicatement une des mèches cendrées qui retombaient devant son visage, effleurant la peau de son élève. Il savait que c'était dangereux comme geste, que certaines personnes pourraient le trouver mal placé, mais apparemment, ce n'était pas le cas de Rémus qui ne fit que lui rendre son sourire.

Rémus avait l'air si innocent comme cela, pensa Harry, tellement différent de la personne qu'il connaissait dans son futur, mais tellement pareil également.

- Tu verras, Rémus, Madame Pomfresh va t'arranger tes blessures, et tu ne sentiras plus rien.

- J'ai l'habitude, ne vous en faites pas. Normalement, ça mettait long à guérir. Alors, je peux bien le supporter quelques heures.

Harry sursauta en entendant cela. Comment, d'habitude ça mettait long à guérir ? Les parents de Rémus étaient tous les deux des sorciers, ils devaient sûrement guérir les blessures de leur fils quand il en avait, surtout après ses transformations. Aucun parent ne pourrait laisser son enfant souffrir quand il pouvait y faire quelque chose, ce serait totalement impensable. Quoique… quand il pensait à ceux de Sévérus…. Le doute l'assaillit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par l ? Tes blessures ne sont pas soignées directement, normalement ?

Rémus secoua la tête, en guise de réponse.

- Tes parents faisaient quand même quelque chose ?

Le garçon baissa la tête, ne voulant pas regarder le visage de son professeur, pour ne pas y voir la pitié qu'il était certain de trouver, quand il comprendra la vie qu'il vivait à la maison. Il ne voulait pas que le Professeur Cendrars sache la vérité, mais il ne voulait pas lui mentir non plus, pas après ce que l'homme avait fait pour lui.

- Non, normalement ils laissaient les blessures cicatriser seules.

Rémus leva la tête pour entrevoir le visage de Harry, mais il n'y trouva que de la colère, et cela l'effraya. Il n'aurait pas dû dire ce qu'il venait de dire, maintenant son professeur était en colère, et il n'allait plus vouloir le voir.

- Je suis désolé, Professeur, je ne voulais pas vous mettre en colère, dit-il, penaud.

- Quoi ? s'étrangla Harry. Non, non, je ne suis pas fâché contre toi ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je le serais ! S'il y a quelqu'un contre qui il faudrait être en colère, ce sont bien tes parents.

Rémus leva les yeux pour croiser le regard de son professeur, et il n'y lut que la vérité pure et simple. Il afficha un petit sourire hésitant auquel Harry répondit immédiatement et il passa une main douce sur son front, pour écarter ses mèches.

- Tu veux que j'aille chercher les potions maintenant ? demanda doucement Harry.

- Oui, je veux bien. Enfin, si cela ne vous dérange pas…

- Pas du tout. Attends-moi là, je reviens tout de suite !

Rémus regarda Harry sortir de la chambre et se laissa aller contre le dossier du lit, souriant. Cela lui faisait du bien que quelqu'un s'occupe de lui après la pleine lune, il n'en était pas habitué. Oh ! pas que ses parents soient méchants, mais ils étaient des sangs-purs et fiers de l'être. Ils avaient aussi des préjugés sur les loups-garous et ne se sentaient pas du tout à l'aise en la présence de leur fils. Ils avaient surtout peur aux alentours de la pleine lune, pas seulement le jour même. Et c'est pour cela qu'ils ne soignaient pas ses blessures.

Rémus n'eut pas longtemps à attendre avant de voir la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrir sur le Professeur Cendrars, tenant deux gobelets dans les mains et venant s'asseoir à côté du petit garçon. Il lui tendit la première potion.

- Tiens, c'est pour soigner les coupures, elles se refermeront en une heure et y'aura pas de cicatrice.

- Merci…

Rémus la but d'une traite et prit le deuxième verre, qui contenait une potion qui calmerait ses membres engourdis jusqu'à ce que les courbatures disparaissent. Comme cela, il ne lui resterait que quelques bleus, indolores.

- Voilà, comme ça tu seras en pleine forme demain matin !

- Merci beaucoup, Professeur…

- Y'a pas de quoi…. Tu devrais dormir un petit moment, maintenant, tu as besoin de repos.

Rémus hocha la tête et se recoucha, sur les conseils de son professeur, s'endormant presque aussitôt qu'il eut fermé les yeux, sous le regard bienveillant d'Harry qui fut replonger dans ses souvenirs de fin de guerre.

* * *

_Harry était assis sur le bord du lit de Rémus, il avait dix-sept ans. Rémus était appuyé contre le haut du lit. La guerre venait de se terminer. Il y avait eu des morts, mais Voldemort en faisait partie. Harry avait réussi à le tuer, sans même être trop gravement blessé._

_Mais cela, il le devait à Rémus, qui lui avait sauvé la vie, se prenant par la même un sortilège qui fit qu'une boule de feu lui transperça l'épaule gauche. Heureusement, c'était la seule blessure qu'il avait et il était donc en bonne voie de guérison. Une bonne nuit à l'infirmerie, et un peu de repos, et tout serait arrangé._

_- J'arrive pas à croire que c'est fini, murmura Harry._

- _Je sais, mais c'est vrai, il est mort… Tu as réussi, tu l'as fait…_

- _Non… non, on l'a fait !_

_Ils restèrent tous les deux un moment silencieux avant que Harry ne reprenne la parole._

- _Tu devrais dormir, avant que Madame Pomfresh ait ma peau pour empêcher ses patients de dormir. Tu sais, maintenant que la prophétie a été accomplie, n'importe qui peut arriver à me tuer !_

- _Je pense que tu as raison, rigola Rémus. En plus, je suis vraiment fatigué, finit-il avec un bâillement._

_L'homme se recoucha complètement avant que Harry ne reprenne, encore une fois, la parole._

- _Dis Rem' ?_

- _Oui ?_

- _Je… je peux rester avec toi, cette nuit ?_

_Harry ne le dit pas à voix haute, mais il n'avait vraiment pas envie de passer la nuit seul. Après le combat qui venait de se passer, les morts qu'il y avait eu, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas sans avoir de cauchemar. Et il savait aussi que la présence de Rémus l'apaisait. Il l'avait su dès l'été après sa cinquième année, lorsque Rémus avait accepté qu'il passa quelques nuits dans le même lit (à dormir, bien entendu) car il voyait encore et encore la scène de la mort de Sirius._

- _Bien sûr, Harry, viens…_

_Rémus se décala un peu et Harry vint s'allonger à ses côtés, laissant son ami passer un bras autour de ses épaules et venant se lover tout contre lui, s'endormant paisiblement._

* * *

Harry secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées, et se releva, prenant bien soin de ne pas réveiller le petit malade. Il remonta la mince couverture sur le corps de Rémus et, avec un dernier regard, sortit à pas de loup de l'infirmerie.


	5. chapitre 04

**Professeur ? Ami ? ou Confident ?**

****

**Réponses aux reviews : chapitre 03**

Alex-13 : triste ??? bah, c'était pas sensé être spécialement triste, mais si tu le dis… et sinon, j'essaie de faire des chapitres plus longs, mais je ne préfère pas gâcher l'histoire en rajoutant des trucs partout et que cela ne soit plus bon du tout… voilà, gros bisous

Johp5 : je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu à ce point et j'espère que tu aimeras aussi celui-ci… gros biz'

Onarluca : grand grand merci pour ton message, cela me fait vraiment plaisir ! bisous bisous

Zick : Un rem/Harry ??? Oh god non ! c'est pas que je n'aime pas ce couple (j'aime beaucoup en fait) mais Rem il a 11 ans ! Harry n'est quand même pas pédophile ! même s'il y a moins de différence d'âge que quand c'est Rémus qui est adultes, ce serait quand même malsain ! enfin, voilà, gros bisous

Mystick : ne t'en fait pas, je ne mettrais pas deux ans avant de mettre la fin de l'histoire, juste un an et 364 jour… je plaisante ! je vais faire le plus vite que je peux, je promets ! allez, gros biz'

Polichinelle et Hortence : je vais essayer de garder mon rythme d'écriture, mais je promets rien, la rentrée s'approche à grand pas et mes profs nous ont donné des tests pour la première semaine alors il va falloir que je révise… et sinon, pas de souci, je ne vais pas faire de RLHP. Je peux adorer ce couple, ce serait tout simplement malsain si on prend en compte le fait que Rémus à onze ans ! alors, voilà, faut pas t'en faire pour cela… gros bisous

Kitty-luv-Snape : oui, j'aime bien un Harry tout gentil tout attentionné… et sinon, je ne pense pps qu'il va tomber amoureux de quelqu'un puisque de toute façon, il sait qu'il ne pourra pas rester plus d'une année alors… gros bisous

Patmol potter : seul le temps nous le dira !!! (moi je le sais déjà mais je garde le secret) et puis, j'aime bien voir un Rémus qui a besoin d'affection, c'est pour cela que je fais que Harry s'occupe si bien de lui… biz'

Khisanth : j'espère aussi que cela sera pareil pour les prochains chapitre, parce que c'est vraiment une histoire qui me tient à cœur… allez, bisous

Darky : heureuse que tu soies contente, et ne t'en fait pas, tu n'auras plus trop longtemps à attendre pour l'histoire du procès… même si elle sera très courte… allez, gros bisous

Andromede : je suis vraiment confuse de ne pas t'avoir répondu, il me semblait pourtant que j'avais passé en revue toutes mes reviews… en tout cas, je m'excuse grandement et cette fois-ci je ne fais pas la même faute…. Et merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements… gros bisous

Jasnath : je sais je sais, y'a beaucoup d'apparition de Rémus, mais j'y peux rien, je l'adore… enfin, cette fic n'est pas sensée être centrée sur lui et tu verras, ce chapitre ce sera autre chose. Allez, gros bisous

Naruméla : et oui, ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu me laisses une grande review ! (même si j'aime aussi les courtes…) et je ne sais pas encore comment je vais faire pour Sévérus, mais on verra par la suite… allez, gros bisous

Godric2 : je sais mes chapitres sont courts, mais je préfère ne pas les rallonger en ajoutant n'importe quoi et que cela ne soit plus bien… allez, bisous bisous

Cicin : merci et ne t'en fait pas je continue « Power within », mais c'est une traduction et les chapitres sont assez longs, donc ça prend du temps, et en plus je me consacre plus particulièrement à mes propres histoires.. mais elle devrait bientôt arriver… allez, bisous

**Chapitre 04 :**

_Sirius Black,_

_Je dois dire que je suis affreusement déçu de toi. Être placé à Griffondor ! Tu fais honte à ta famille ! Et en plus, tu essaies d'entraîner cette pauvre Narcissa dans ta chute ! _

_Si tu crois que Bellatrix n'a pas remarquer le petit jeu que tu jouais ! être toujours collé à cette petite pour l'éloigner de Lucius. Tu sais très bien qu'il doit devenir son mari et que cela assurera son avenir, alors laisse-là tranquille !_

_Et le pire de tout, j'ai entendu dire que tu traînais avec le fils Potter ! Tu sais très bien que sa famille et la nôtre sont ennemies depuis des générations, depuis qu'ils ont commencé à supporter ces amoureux des moldus. _

_Tu rentreras à la maison pour les vacances de Noël et je t'apprendrais à salir le nom de notre famille, à le traîner dans la boue…_

_ Ton père_

Sirius reposa sa lettre, ses mains tremblant, le visage plus pale que la mort. Il avait peur, tellement peur. Son père avait réellement l'air en colère et il savait que c'était très mauvais pour lui. C'était quelqu'un de très violent, de très méchant, et porter vers les arts sombres. Oh ! il n'était pas au service de Voldemort, mais Sirius était presque certain qu'il encouragerait les plus jeunes membres de sa famille à s'allier à lui.

- Sirius, est-ce que ça va ? demanda soucieusement James, en voyant le visage de son ami.

Cette simple remarque fit se retourner Rémus et Peter et tous les trois regardaient à présent leur ami, qui était assis en tailleur sur le tapis de la salle commune, devant le canapé où les trois autres étaient installés. La lettre était posée devant lui et il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard d'elle.

- Sirius ? De qui est cette lettre ? questionna ensuite Rémus, inquiet par le fait que son ami ne réponde pas.

- De… de mon père. Il veut que je rentre pour les vacances de Noël, murmura-t-il.

- Et c'est pas bien ? demanda Peter, inconscient de ce que son ami vivait avec sa famille.

Mais comment aurait-il pu le savoir ? Sirius mettait un point d'honneur à ne jamais parler de sa famille, à part bien sûr sa cousine Narcissa, que les autres avaient déjà eu l'occasion de rencontrer. Et ils avaient aussi pu voir Bellatrix, mais celle-ci ignorait totalement ce que faisait Sirius, se contentant de faire des rapports à son père.

- Non, non pas du tout.

- Pourquoi cela ? demanda Rémus.

- Je… toute ma famille, ou presque, est tournée vers les Arts Sombres, mais ils ne sont pas des Mangemorts, s'empressa de rajouter Sirius en voyant les yeux grands ouverts de ses amis. Seulement, mon père n'est pas très content que je soie à Griffondor, et non à Serpentard… ainsi que le fait que je traîne avec James.

James hocha la tête, il le savait lui aussi. Leur familles se haïssaient, mais il avait réussi à convaincre ses parents, en leur envoyant une lettre, que Sirius n'était pas du tout comme les autres Black. Il avait préféré leur écrire pour leur dire, avant qu'ils ne l'apprennent autrement. Et c'était un grand poids qui lui était enlevé de sur la poitrine.

- Et pourquoi veut-il que tu rentres, alors ? demanda Rémus, craignant de savoir déjà la réponse.

- Pour me punir, chuchota Sirius. Cela va sûrement être les pires vacances de ma vie.

- Alors refuse ! s'exclama James.

- Quoi ???

- Oui, dis à tes parents que tu ne veux pas, renchérit-il. Ils ne peuvent pas venir te chercher ici, le Directeur ne les laissera pas faire.

- Et comment est-ce que je le leur explique ?

Le ton de Sirius était sarcastique, même si au fond de lui, il espérait que ses amis auraient une idée, car il ne voulait vraiment pas retourner chez lui pour Noël. Seulement, aucun d'eux ne prenait la parole, ne sachant que lui répondre.

Sirius soupira, et froissa la lettre de son père avant de la reposer sur la table, résigné. Mais soudain, Rémus prit la parole.

- Va voir le Professeur Cendrars, dit-il brusquement.

- Quoi ? s'exclamèrent les trois autres garçons.

- Oui, je suis sûr qu'il pourrait t'aider si tu lui explique la situation.

- Tu en es sûr ?

Rémus hocha vivement la tête. Oui, il était certain que son professeur de défense serait capable de faire quelque chose pour Sirius. S'il arrivait à l'aider lui, un loup-garou, il ne devrait avoir aucun problème avec son ami.

- Ok, j'irais le voir… j'espère qu'il trouvera quelque chose, sinon je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire

Personne ne répondit rien à cela, car il n'y avait absolument rien à répondre et ils discutèrent alors, d'autre chose pour se changer les idées. Mais leur conversation ne dura plus très longtemps car ce fut bientôt l'heure de reprendre les cours.

- Il faut y aller, déclara Rémus, regardant sa montrer.

Les autres grognèrent en entendant cela, mais se levèrent tout de même. Ils n'avaient aucune envie de rejoindre les cachots. Car c'était bien dans les cachots qu'ils devaient se rendre, pour leur cours de potion. Et en plus, avec les Serpentards ! heureusement que ce n'était pas encore la guerre ouverte entre leur deux maisons, même si les rapports commençaient à se faire plus tendus, dû à la proximité des plus grands.

* * *

La fin du cours, marqua l'achèvement de deux heures interminables de torture, surtout pour le pauvre Peter qui avait été prit en grippe par leur professeur dès le premier jour. Le seul point positif de cette classe, était la proximité de Narcissa Malefoy, à laquelle Sirius voulait absolument parler. Et c'est pour cela qu'il se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires dans son sac et de courir vers la jeune fille avant qu'elle ne quitte la pièce.

- 'Cissa ! Attends-moi ! appela Sirius.

- Oh ! salut Siri' ! ça va ?

- Très bien… euh… je voulais juste savoir, est-ce que toi aussi tu as reçu une lettre de tes parents.

La jeune Serpentard hocha sa petite tête blonde, se demanda pourquoi est-ce que son cousin abordait un tel sujet.

- Et tu as envie d'y aller ?

- Non ! je n'ai pas envie de passer mes vacances avec Bellatrix. Elle est vraiment méchante et je suis sûre que mes parents vont s'arranger pour que Lucius vienne passer quelques jours à la maison.

Elle soupira doucement, alors que le groupe fut rejoint par les autres maraudeurs, qui était finalement sortit de la salle, et attendait leur ami pour remonter jusqu'à la salle commune.

- Ecoute 'Cissa, je vais aller parler à Cendrars pour savoir s'il peut faire quelque chose pour moi, alors je lui parlerais aussi de toi, d'accord ?

- Ce serait chouette !

Avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de finir leur dialogue, James prit la parole.

- Peter et moi, on doit aller chercher un livre à la bibliothèque, pour ce devoir supplémentaire de potion. Quel imbécile, celui-là aussi, ça peut arriver à tout le monde de rater une potion, grogna James.

- Et d'asperger son professeur parce qu'elle explose au moment où il la contrôle, aussi ? ironisa Sirius.

Il s'attira des regards noirs de la part des deux étudiants en question tandis que Rémus et Narcissa riaient doucement aux imbécillités des Maraudeurs.

- Puisque c'est comme ça, on s'en va ! Viens Peter, dit James, feignant d'être vexé, et attirant Peter avec lui, ce qui causa simplement le redoublement des rires de la jeune fille et des deux garçons.

Une fois les éclats de rire calmé, les trois jeunes élèves se regardèrent, avant que Sirius ne prenne la parole.

- Je crois que je vais aller parler à Cendrars tout de suite, puisque les cours de la journée sont finis. Rémus, je te confie ma cousine, fais en sorte qu'elle arrive entière à sa salle commune, sinon tu auras affaire à moi ! finit Sirius, moitié sérieux, moitié plaisantant.

- Sirius ! s'exclama ladite cousine.

Sirius éclata de rire et salua ses amis avant de partir en direction des quartiers de son professeur, ayant pris soin de prendre la lettre de son père, au cas où il aurait besoin de convaincre Harry que son père n'était pas très content et qu'il risquait de recevoir une punition exemplaire.

Pendant ce temps-là, Rémus et Narcissa se dirigeaient vers la salle commune des Serpentards, mais en face d'eux arriva Bellatrix Black. Narcissa la reconnut immédiatement et frissonna. Allait-elle lui faire une remarque ? Ou dire quelque chose à Lucius ?

Rémus avait remarqué ce qu'il se passait alors il chercha la main de la jeune fille et la prit dans la sienne. Elle se retourna vers lui et lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant et les deux premières années continuèrent leur chemin, ignorant totalement la cousine de Narcissa qui posa sur eux un regard dégoûté, mais sans rien dire. Ils continuèrent ainsi leur chemin dans la tranquillité, jusqu'à arriver devant l'entrée de la salle commune.

- Voilà, je vais te laisser ici, déclara Rémus, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Oui, merci beaucoup Rémus…

Elle appuya son remerciement par un rapide baiser sur la joue du petit garçon avant de donner le mot de passe au tableau et de disparaître dans la salle, avant qu'il n'ait rien pu faire. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, un léger rougissement s'était installé sur ses joues, alors qu'un sourire rêveur prenait place sur ses lèvres.

* * *

Harry était installé derrière son bureau, corrigeant les copies des cinquième année au sujet des détraqueurs et du patronum. Il avait décidé de voir cela avec ceux de cette année-là, car il trouvait que c'était l'âge idéal. Il avait eu vent de ce que son prédécesseur leur avait fait faire et avait aussi remarqué que les élèves avaient trouvé cela complètement ennuyeux, c'est pourquoi il avait décidé de corser les choses et leur faire étudier des créatures plus dangereuses, plus intéressantes. Ce que ses étudiants avaient l'air de beaucoup apprécier.

Il fut sorti son travail par quelques coups retentissants à sa porte.

- Entrez !

Il eut la surprise de voir Sirius Black s'avancer dans la pièce, incertain de ce qu'il voulait faire. Harry l'accueillit avec un sourire et se leva de son siège pour prendre place à un des bureau des élèves. Il demanda à son futur parrain de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? demanda-t-il.

- Et ben, en fait, j'ai un petit problème. C'est à propos de… mes parents.

Harry hocha la tête. Il aurait déjà été étonné que le jeune garçon n'ait pas d'ennui avec ses parents, d'après ce qu'il savait d'eux. Mais il était surpris que Sirius choisisse de venir lui en parler tout de suite. Mais c'est vrai que les élèves commençaient à le prendre aussi pour un confident et il se faisait un plaisir de les aider.

- Dis-moi tout, je t'écoute…

- En fait, et bien, je ne sais pas si vous connaissez mes parents ?

- De réputation, oui..

- Bien, euh…

Sirius avait réellement l'air mal à l'aise. Oh ! pas à cause de son professeur, mais parce qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de parler de sa vie de famille. Pour cause, il n'était même pas sûr que l'on puisse appeler cela une vie de famille.

- Mon père m'a envoyé une lettre… et puis… et bien, lisez, s'il vous plait.

Il aurait voulu lui expliquer, mais il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre, alors il avait décidé que ce serait plus simple s'il montrait la lettre au Professeur Cendrars. Harry prit la lettre dans ses mains, et la lut silencieusement, un froncement de sourcil se formant au fur et à mesure de la lecture. Il la finit rapidement et la tendit à son élève en soupirant.

- Je suppose que tu n'as aucune envie de retourner chez toi pour les vacances ?

Sirius secoua la tête, montrant ainsi à Harry que c'était le cas. Ce dernier resta pensif quelques secondes puis une idée lui vint.

- Très bien, alors tu vas rester, et j'enverrais une lettre à tes parents pour leur expliquer.

- Ils ne vont jamais accepté ça, murmura Sirius, dépité. Il leur faudrait une bonne raison.

- Oui, et je vais leur en donner une.

Sans plus attendre, Harry se leva et alla rapidement à son bureau. Il s'assit, prit une plume et un morceau de parchemin, puis commença à écrire. En quelques minutes, ce fut finit et il tendit la nouvelle lettre à Sirius.

Celui-ci la prit en fronçant les sourcils et se mit à lire.

_Cher Monsieur Black,_

_Je suis le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, Harry Cendrars, et je vous écrit pour vous dire qu'au vu des résultats extraordinaires de votre fils dans cette matière, je souhaiterais qu'il reste au château, avec un ou deux autres élèves, pour des cours supplémentaires, qui utiliseraient mieux son potentiel que ceux en commun de ses camarades. _

_J'ose espérer que vous pourrez accéder à cette requête car cela serait une merveilleuse opportunité pour votre fils de gagner en pouvoir et de s'assurer des résultats encore plus parfait._

_Je vous envoie, Monsieur Black, l'expression de mes sentiments les plus distinguer, en attendant votre réponse._

_ Harry Cendrars_

_ Professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, Poudlard_

Sirius leva les yeux vers son professeur, complètement médusé.

- Ne t'en fait pas, rigola Harry, je ne compte pas te donner des cours supplémentaire, mais tes parents pourront difficilement trouver une bonne raison de t'empêcher de rester, comme ça.

- Merci beaucoup Professeur ! s'écria Sirius, n'y croyant pas.

Est-ce que Harry venait de mentir à ses parents pour qu'il ne soit pas obligé de retourner chez eux ? C'était vraiment la dernière chose que l'on pouvait espérer d'un professeur. Mais Harry était tout sauf un professeur normal.

Sirius remercia encore une fois son professeur et se préparait à partir, lorsqu'il se rappela de ce qu'il avait promis à sa cousine.

- Euh… Professeur ?

- Oui, Sirius ?

- Je me demandais si vous pouviez, enfin, faire la même chose pour ma cousine ?

Les lèvres de Harry s'étirèrent en un sourire et il hocha simplement la tête. Et une lette pour les parents de Narcissa !


	6. chapitre 05

**Professeur ? Ami ? ou Confident ?**

****

**Réponses aux reviws : chapitre 04 :**

Alex-13 : c'est vrai ? il était plus long que le chapitre précédent ? j'ai pas vraiment fait attention, mais je suis contente et voilà, j'espère que je ne t'auras pas fait attendre trop longtemps… bisous

Johp5 : c'est vrai que c'est à peu près ça ! Harry ressemble plus à un ange gardien qu'à un prof… mais on aime bien le voir tout gentil le petit survivant ! allez, biz'

Onarluca : merci beaucoup pour ton mess' ! bibisous

Andromede : je ne suis pas encore sûre de faire un Narcissa/Remus, mais c'est vrai que c'est bien parti pour… et pour James, ce sera dans quelques temps, dans quelques petits chapitres, mais je ne dis pas quel sera son problème… gros bisous

Darky : oui, moi aussi je voudrais un prof comme lui… enfin, j'ai pas trop à me plaindre, y sont plutôt gentil mes profs… pas autant que Harry, mais gentil… allez, gros bisous

Sln : moi aussi, c'est mon maraudeurs préféré, c'est pour ça qu'on le verra très certainement un peu plus que les autres… allez, j'espère que la suite te plaira, gros bisous

LyceiaArtemis : je suis contente que cela te plaise vraiment et j'espère que cela continuera à te plaire… gros biz'

Naruméla : je connais pas vraiment la musique, mais ta review me fait vraiment plaisir ! allez, gros bisous

Godric2 : je suis contente que tu me pardonnes pour la longueur des chapitres, et j'espère que le contenu de celui-là te plaira tout autant… gros bisous

Lysbeth-beriawen : je suis contente que ma lettre t'ait bien fait rire et pour Narcissa et Rémus, on verra bien…bisous

M4r13 : non, c'est vrai, malheureusement cela n'arrive pas dans la réalité…enfin, bon, gros bisous

Mystick : merci beaucoup pour ton message, gros bisous !

Angel Brenda : mais c'est pas grave… tu t'es bien amusée au moins, peu importe où tu as ét ? je suis contente que tu aimes Narcissa comme je 'ai faite, peut-être qu'un de ces jours, je ferais une fic avec elle en perso principale, on verra… je suis contente que tu aimes toujours, et j'espère que cela continuera même si il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre… bisous

Mayreendalmrin : grand merci pour ton message ! biz'

Inwie Lupin : mais non, c'est pas grave ! et je suis vraiment heureuse que tu aimes cette histoire ! gros bisous

Aetius : ouais, plus que Peter et James, mais j'ai déjà quelques petites idées sur ce que vont être leurs problèmes ! allez, bisous

Zick : c'est clair qu'on voit mal Harry en prof sadique, toujours à crier sur ses élèves, il est trop Griffin pour cela… et sinon, je ne suis pas sur que ce soit Pompom le prénom de l'infirmière… il me semble que c'est plutôt son surnom, enfin je ne sais pas vraiment. Allez, gros bisous

Yinmay : merci et oui, James ira parler à Harry mais c'est dans quelques chapitres, encore.. bisous

**Chapitre 05 :**

Harry soupira en s'allongeant sur son lit. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois qu'il avait pris ce travail et il était épuisé. Oh ! bien sûr, il adorait cet emplois, mais il devait toujours être prêt à tout, alors cela entraînait un épuisement. Surtout qu'en plus de ces cours, il avait souvent droit à des visites d'élèves qui venaient lui demander des conseils ou autres. Et en ce temps là, avec Voldemort dont le pouvoir grandissait à l'extérieur, beaucoup était inquiet à propos de leur avenir.

Enfin, c'était bientôt les vacances de Noël, et il aurait droit à un peu de repos. Surtout que très peu de personne restait au château. En fait, ils étaient trois et tous des premières années : Sirius, Narcissa et Rémus.

Il avait déjà été demander cette liste aux autres professeurs car il aurait bien aimé faire quelque chose de spécial, pendant un jour. Il avait une très bonne idée, mais il n'était pas encore sur que cela marche. Il devait aller faire un tour, le lendemain, car il voulait les emmener dans un endroit sur lequel il était tombé au cours de ses pérégrinations, pendant ses trois ans.

Seulement, il n'était pas certain qu'à cette époque, l'endroit existait encore, ou plutôt déjà, donc il devait aller vérifier cela. Et le plus dur, si c'était le cas, ce serait de convaincre le directeur de le laisser y aller. Quoique… avec Dumbledore, il pourrait avoir une surprise !

Ce fut donc sur la pensée de ce voyage qui aurait peut-être lieu qu'il se laissa gagner par le sommeil, partant pour un monde de songe, ou plutôt de cauchemars car il lui arrivait encore de voir les images du combat qu'il avait mené il y avait trois ans de cela.

_Harry respirait avec difficultés, ses narines assaillies par l'odeur du sang, et de l'herbe et de la chaire brûlée. Cela faisait déjà quelques heures que la bataille faisait rage. Les mangemorts avaient attaqué l'école, mené par leur Maître, et les élèves à partir de la sixième année avaient dû prendre part au combat._

_Mais certains des élèves avaient rejoint le côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Plus particulièrement des Serpentards, mais aussi quelques-uns des trois autres maisons. Mais Harry ne s'en souciait pas. Il n'avait qu'un seul objectif : Voldemort, lui-même. Il ne voulait pas voir les autres combats autour de lui, il savait que cela le dérangerait et qu'il ne pourrait s'empêcher de venir au secours de ses amis. Et il n'aurait plus aucune chance de gagner._

_Après quelques secondes, il se retrouvait face au Seigneur des Ténèbres, et leur duel commençait. Au loin, Harry entendit Hermione hurler le nom de Ron et n'eut pas besoin de se détourner pour savoir ce qui était arrivé. Ron était mort, et Hermione s'était effondrée en larmes à ses côtés. Malgré tout le bruit des combats, il ne pouvait pas détourner son oreille des sanglots de la jeune femme._

_Mais comme on dit « The show must go on » alors Harry mit toute son énergie dans ce combat, et après un temps qui parut durer au jeune homme une éternité, le Mage Noir fit une infime erreur, une erreur qui permit à Harry de jeter l'Avada Kedavra. Le sortilège qu'il s'était promis de ne jamais utiliser. Mais il l'avait tout de même utiliser pour vaincre Voldemort et il vit le rayon vert toucher le corps de son ennemi, le réduisant instantanément en cendres, car il n'était plus vraiment humain, et donc le sort n'avait pas agit normalement._

Au moment où le corps de Voldemort retombait ensemble, Harry se réveilla en sursaut, haletant. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait ce cauchemar, et ce ne serait certainement pas la dernière. Ce jour était l'un des pires moments de sa vie, mais c'était aussi celui où il avait pu renaître et prendre enfin sa vie en main, comme il l'entendait. Il avait aussi beaucoup pleuré la mort de Ron, car il était son meilleur ami, même à dix-sept ans, et il savait que sa mort était sa faute. S'il n'avait pas été proche de lui, jamais il ne serait mort, jamais il n'aurait été au centre de la bataille. Cela avait aussi été pour cela qu'il était parti pour ces trois ans de tour du monde.

Harry, après avoir repris son souffle, regarda son réveil. Il était encore tôt, mais il n'avait pas le temps de se rendormir, alors il se leva et commença à se préparer. Il faudrait qu'il parte dès la fin du petit déjeuner, car il voulait profiter de voir comment est-ce qu'il pourrait se rendre là-bas avec ces élèves. Il aurait bien pu y aller en transplanant, mais il n'aurait tout de même pas pu emmener trois personne avec lui, alors cela ne servait pas à grand chose.

Il s'habilla rapidement et se rendit à la table des professeurs, pour manger une morse. Il fallait quand même qu'il prenne des forces.

- Bonjour Harry, salua le Professeur MacGonagall.

Son ancien ou futur élève posa ses yeux sur elle et lui offrit un sourire. Il ne pourrait jamais s'habituer à voir la professeur de métamorphose avec son look actuel. Il savait bien qu'ils étaient en plein dans les années hyppies, mais il s'attendait plutôt à ce que ce soit les élèves qui s'habillent comme cela, pas les professeurs. Et pourtant, la plupart d'entre eux avaient des habits des plus hauts en couleurs et des coiffures brousailleuses. MacGonagall en faisait partie, et il faudrait vraiment qu'il pense à prendre des photos avant de rejoindre son époque. Il était sûr que Fred et Georges trouveraient cela hilarant.

- Bonjour, Minerva, comment allez-vous ?

- Très bien, merci… Vous êtes debout bien tôt, aujourd'hui !__

- Ouais… cauchemar, ça m'arrive encore d'en avoir.__

- La guerre ?__

Harry hocha la tête, mais n'en dit pas plus, de toute façon Minerva savait qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de révéler des événements qui se passeraient dans le futur. Heureusement, d'ailleurs, parce que c'était réellement des choses dont il n'avait pas envie de parler.

- Mais de toute façon, il fallait que je me lève tôt, j'aimerais faire quelque chose en dehors de Poudlard ce week-end, qui me prendra certainement du temps, donc… voilà.

- Quelque chose en dehors de Poudlard ?__

Harry hocha la tête.

- Il n'y a que trois personnes qui restent pour les vacances de Noël, à ce que j'ai pu voir, et je me disais… et bien, que si le directeur est d'accord, je pourrais peut-être les emmener un week-end dans un endroit que j'aime beaucoup… mais je suis obligé d'aller voir ce week-end, pour savoir si l'endroit existe déj

Minerva hocha la tête, trouvant l'idée de Harry très bonne. En ce temps de guerre, c'était une bonne chose si on pouvait occupé l'esprit des plus petits.

- Mais vous n'avez pas peur qu'il arrive quelque chose, avec le règne de Vous-Savez-Qui ?

- Non, et pour trois raisons. La première est que je suis parfaitement capable de me défendre contre Voldemort, ce ne serait pas la première fois. La deuxième raison est que cet endroit se trouve dans le monde moldu, et la troisième est qu'il ne se trouve même pas en Angleterre.__

- Pas en Angleterre ?__

Harry secoua la tête. Non, cela ne se trouvait pas dans le Royaume-Uni. C'était pour cela qu'il devait prendre un week-end entier. Les moyens de transports moldus pouvaient être rapide mais pas autant que le transplanage.

- Je veux aller en Suisse.

- En Suisse ? s'étonna MacGonagall. __

Elle aurait pensé à tout sauf à cela. Ce n'était pas un des pays les plus connus, ni les plus visités par les anglais. Mais si Harry trouvait que c'était un endroit qui valait la peine d'être visité, c'est que cela devait être le cas.

- Je ne pense pas que cela posera des problèmes au directeur. Au contraire, il sera ravi que vous changiez un peu les idées des élèves qui ne peuvent pas rentrer chez eux.__

- Qu'est-ce qui ne me posera pas de problème ?__

La voix venait de derrière Harry et il se retourna pour faire face à son directeur.

- Oh ! Bonjour, Professeur Dumbledore !

- Bonjour Harry…. Alors que puis-je pour vous ?__

- Je me demandais si vous me laisseriez emmener pendant un week-end les élèves qui restent à Poudlard pour Noël. Enfin, bien sûr, si la place où je veux aller existe déj__

Dumbledore sembla pensif, pensant très certainement à la menace de Voldemort, mais il se rappela que le jeune homme avait fait la guerre, et comme il était là, cela voulait dire qu'il avait gagné. Il devait donc sûrement savoir se battre et défendre les petits.

- Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, mais il faudra me dire où est-ce que cela se trouve.

- Je vous le dirais quand je serais sûr que cet endroit existe déjà.__

- Que diriez-vous de me le dire pour que je puisse vous renseigner, vous ne seriez pas obligé de faire un long voyage pour rien.__

Harry hocha la tête et expliqua l'endroit où il voulait se rendre. Il expliqua au Professeur Dumbledore ce qu'était ce lieu et eu la bonne surprise d'apprendre qu'il existait déjà puisque Albus connaissait. Le directeur trouvait aussi que cet endroit valait la peine d'être visiter, et il était donc très content que le nouveau professeur ait pris l'initiative d'aller le montrer aux enfants.

- Vous avez l'air de vous être attaché à ces petits, Harry.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais il faut dire que je connais beaucoup d'entre eux et… et je sais qu'ils n'ont pas une vie facile. Je ne parle pas seulement de cette guerre contre Voldemort, mais aussi de leur situation familiale. Beaucoup des premières années se retrouve au cœur de tragédie qu'ils ne peuvent éviter.__

Dumbledore hocha la tête, les paroles de son élève faisant écho dans son esprit. Il ne savait pas vraiment tout de la vie que menait ses élèves en dehors de l'école. Il y en avait tellement que c'était impossible. Mais apparemment, Harry avait l'air de bien savoir ce qu'ils vivaient. C'était une bonne chose qu'il soit venu comme professeur ici, il pourrait peut-être beaucoup aidé les plus jeunes, une aide que lui n'aurait jamais pu leur offrir. Et c'était à cet âge là qu'ils avaient besoin de personne pour les mener dans une voie.

Le repas continua alors que la salle continuait à se remplir d'élèves. Une fois que la discussion avec Dumbledore se fut finie, Harry tourna la tête vers la table des Griffondors et observa un moment les maraudeurs. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer comme ils avaient l'air insouciant, ne sachant pas ce qu'ils allaient vivre dans le futur.

Apparemment, il n'avait pas été discret car Minerva l'interpella.

- Ils vous manquent, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle, suivant le regard du jeune professeur.

Harry se contenta de hocher la tête. Oh ! oui, ils lui manquaient tellement. Mais cela faisait tellement d'année. Il se rappelait encore de la mort de Sirius, à la fin de sa cinquième année, de la peine qu'il avait eu à ce moment-là. Pendant trois semaines, il avait été coincé, seul, à Privet Drive et il n'avait cessé de songer à ce qu'il aurait dû faire autrement, pour éviter cette mort. Il n'avait pas réussi à se changer les idées avant qu'il ne doive retourner à Grimmauld Place.

Ce ne fut que là qu'il eut l'occasion de garder son esprit loin de sa perte. Tout le monde était si gentil avec lui, mais celui qui avait véritablement réussi à lui faire surmonter sa peine, cela avait été Rémus. Il était le seul à ne pas essayer de le faire parler de Sirius. C'était peut-être parce que lui-même avait tellement mal. C'était en essayant d'aider le loup-garou que Harry avait réussi à surmonter son chagrin et depuis lors, ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés. Jusqu'au jour où Harry était parti.

Les yeux toujours fixé sur les maraudeurs, Harry finit par croiser le regard de Rémus. Il lui fit un sourire, que l'enfant lui rendit, avant de reporter son attention sur son assiette.__


	7. chapitre 06

**Professeur ? Ami ? ou Confident ?**

**Réponses aux reviews : chapitre 05**

Inwie Lupin : coucou ! merci beaucoup et si ton esprit créateur te donne assez d'idée pour tes fics, c'est le principal ! allez, gros bisous

Alex-13 : quel est cet endroit en Suisse ? et bien, un endroit que j'ai visité, y'a pas très longtemps... et que j'ai adoré (même si c'était pas la première fois que je le voyais) et tu auras la réponse exacte dans ce chapitre... gros bisous

Sln : contente que tu trouves les petits mignons et que cela ne te gêne pas que l'on voit souvent Rémus... et n'espère que tu auras raison et que cela te plaira toujours... allez, bisous

M4r13 : c'est vrai que c'est pas très bien partit, avec la mort de Cédric et de Sirius, mais qui sait, elle va peut-être se calmer... enfin, j'espère quand même qu'il n'y aura pas trop de mort... bisous bisous

Annissa Malfoy : je suis contente que tu aimes et j'espère que cela restera le cas... gros bisous

Onarluca : gros merci pour ton message et gros bisous, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre aussi

Johp5 : toi aussi tu habites en Suisse ? bah, c'est très bien ça, on est compatriote comme ça ! donc, tu connaîtra sûrement l'endroit où je les fais aller... allez, bisous

Zick : moui, c'est vrai, il ferait un bon psy, il devrait peut-être changer son idée et ne pas devenir auror... bah pas sûr que jk soit de cet avis. Et voilà la suite ! gros bisous

Godric2 : non, je ne pense pas que l'on puisse changer le passé, y'aurait vraiment beaucoup trop de conséquence que l'on ne pourrait pas prévoir, et y'aura sûrement d'autre flash-back, je ne sais pas encore... allez, bisous

Mystick : bon, ben alors, je ne demanderais rien, mais voici la suite ! gros bisous

Alinemcb54 : je suis contente que cela te plaise et j'espère que tu as passé de bonnes vacances ! bisous

Patmol potter : oui oui, on sait kel endroit c'est dans ce chapitre et cette fois-ci pas de confidence prof/élève, mais ça va revenir, pas de panique...en tout cas, je suis contente que cela te plaise... allez, gros bisous

Yinmay : ne t'en fait pas, je continue ! alors voici la suite et gros bisous

Darky : ha là là ! les années hyppies, c'est vrai que c'est marrant (je me rappelle y'a trois ans, dans mon collège y'avais la journée hyppies, c'était vraiment drôle !) et mafois, je réponds à ta question, non les maraudeurs ne vont pas savoir qui est Harry, à moins que je change de plan (mais on ne peut pas changer le passé) allez, gros bisous

Naruméla : mais y'a pas de quoi, je n'étais pas sûr d'arriver à introduire la notion hyppies mais c'était pas si dur en fin de compte... et pour l'endroit en suisse, ben c'est dans ce chap' ! bisous

Théalie : réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre ! et merci... gros bisous

Mayreendalmrin, The Dark Queen : ok, je vais aller faire un tour dans ta bio un de ces jours pour voir ta fic... gros bisous

Arathorn : je suis contente que cela te plaise et j'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre... bisous

**Chapitre 06/20**

Les vacances de Noël étaient enfin arrivées, et Harry avait eu l'occasion de se reposer un peu, durant les premiers jours, mais maintenant, il était temps pour lui d'aller demander à ses trois élèves s'ils étaient intéressés par la petite expédition qu'il avait prévu. Il espérait que ce serait le cas, car ce serait une bonne occasion pour eux de penser un peu à autre chose que ce qu'il se passait dans le monde actuel.

Harry sortit de ses appartements et se dirigea vers la tour des Griffondors, il savait très bien que même si Narcissa n'était pas à Griffondor, elle serait avec les deux garçons, puisqu'il n'y avait absolument aucun autre élève. Il ne mit pas longtemps avant d'atteindre son but et, quand il pénétra dans la salle, il ne fut guère surpris de voir que seul Rémus était debout. Il savait très bien qu'il avait l'habitude de se lever plus tôt que ces amis. Ce dernier, par contre, fut plus surpris de voir débarquer son professeur.

- Professeur ! Mais qu'est-ce que...

- Salut Rémus ! Tu sais que tu devrais profiter des vacances pour dormir un peu ?

- Euh... j'ai pas spécialement sommeil. Mais qu'est-ce que vous venez faire là Professeur ? enfin, je veux dire vous allez le droit, mais c'est juste que... enfin, c'est bizarre.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rigoler doucement, alors que son élève s'emmêlait dans ce qu'il essayait de dire. Et dire qu'il espérait arriver à lui faire vaincre sa timidité. C'était pas demain la veille !

- C'est bon Rémus ! Je sais très bien que c'est pas tout les jours qu'on voit un de ses professeurs débarquer dans sa salle commune. Mais j'ai une proposition à vous faire à toi, Sirius et Narcissa...

- Une proposition ? demanda Rémus en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui, mais j'attends que les deux autres soient là pour t'en parler. Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de me repéter.

Rémus hocha la tête, c'était tout à fait compréhensif. Lui non plus n'aimait pas redire plusieurs fois les mêmes choses. Ils plongèrent dans un silence qui dura quelques minutes avant que Harry n'engage à nouveau la conversation.

- Est-ce que tu as parlé à tes amis ? demanda-t-il.

- De quoi ? questionna Rémus, sachant parfaitement de ce dont son professeur parlait.

- Rémus... soupira Harry.

- Non, je... je n'ose pas. Je ne sais pas comment aborder le sujet, avoua-t-il en baissant la tête.

Harry mit une main sous son menton pour qu'il le regarde à nouveau.

- Je ne te force pas à faire, mais tu sais, s'il le découvre par eux-même, ça risque de les décevoir que tu ne leurs en aies pas parlé.

- Je sais... mais c'est plus fort que moi, j'ai peur qu'ils me laissent tomber.

Il essaya à nouveau de baisser la tête, mais la main de Harry l'en empêchait. Celui-ci se releva, car il était agenouillé devant son élève, et s'assit à côté. Il passa un bras autour des épaules du petit garçon et celui-ci vint se blottir contre lui, sans attendre, chose qui surpris fortement Harry. Mais il n'alla pas s'en plaindre et réconforta son jeune élève.

Ils se séparèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent des pas venir de derrière eux et se retournèrent pour faire face à une Narcissa, encore ensommeillée. Elle portait un pyjama bleu clair, avec des papillons, contrairement à Rémus qui était habillé, et était encore légèrement décoiffée. Quand elle vit les regards des deux garçons devant elle, et en particulier celui de son professeur, elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

- Bonjour, murmura-t-elle.

- Salut, répondit Rémus alors que Harry se contentait de hocher la tête, faisant signe à la petite fille de venir s'asseoir avec eux.

- Alors, est-ce que l'un de vous a une idée de quand est-ce que Sirius va finir par descendre ?

Les deux autres se regardèrent en souriant : c'était pas pour si tôt !

Ils firent part de leur pensée à leur professeur et celui-ci décida de prendre les choses en main. Il était déjà onze heures ! D'un coup de baguette magique, il murmura quelques mots. Narcissa et Rémus se regardèrent, de l'incompréhension dans leur prunelles. Qu'est-ce que venait de faire Harry.

Mais à peine eurent-ils le temps de se faire cette réflexion qu'un cri venant du dortoir les fit sursauter. Puis, Sirius descendit d'un pas ferme, complètement trempé.

- Qui est-ce qui a osé ! commença-t-il, mais il s'interrompit en voyant Harry.

- Je suis désolé, Sirius, mais j'avais quelque chose à vous demander à tous les trois et je n'avais pas envie d'attendre jusqu'à midi. Enfin, j'aurais pu te mettre de l'eau froide, alors sois content que j'aie décidé de t'arroser avec de la chaude.

- Ouais, bougonna Sirius, alors qu'est-ce que vous vouliez nous demander ? demanda-t-il en venant serrer Rémus et Narcissa dans ses bras, dans le but de les faire arrêter de rire.

- C'est très simple. Un petit voyage avec moi, est-ce que ça vous dit ?

Les trois élèves arrêtèrent aussitôt de rire et se retournèrent vers Harry.

- Quoi ???

Harry passa la demi-heure suivante à leur exposer son idée et les enfants sautèrent de joie, heureux de pouvoir passer leur journée à autre chose que de rester dans le château.

- Très bien, alors je vous attends demain matin, sept heure, à mes appartements. Je sais que c'est tôt, mais il le faut. Oh ! et une chose encore, ajouta-t-il alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir de la salle. En tenue moldue ! et si vous en avez pas, je m'arrangerais pour vous en trouver.

* * *

Harry était assis sur son fauteuil, ses affaires préparées dans un sac, qui permettait de prendre tout ce qu'il voulait. Il lisait tranquillement en attendant l'arrivée de ses élèves, qui se passa quelques secondes plus tard. Bien qu'il leur avait demandé de s'habiller en moldu, seul Rémus l'était et il comprenait aisément pourquoi. La famille Black n'aimait pas beaucoup les moldu. Il s'arrangea alors pour transformer leurs vêtements en des habits typiquement moldu, très à la mode – quoique plutôt à son époque – et ils purent enfin sortir

Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient tous les quatre à l'aéroport de Londres, Harry tenant fermement les mains de Sirius et Rémus alors que Narcissa ne lâchait pas son cousin. Alors que Harry marchait d'un pas léger vers la porte du départ de leur avion, les trois enfants regardaient tout autour d'eux, pas à l'aise du tout.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à destination et Harry se vit obligé de lâcher les mains des petits pour chercher les billets dans son sac à dosé il les présenta et purent continuer leur chemin pour l'avion.

Harry se sentait un peu coupable de tricher à ce point. Il avait fait de faux-papiers, déjà pour les passeports des enfants et le sien, mais aussi pour le paiement des billets d'avion. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'argent pour les payer puisque sa fortune était restée dans le futur, et il ne voulait pas demander aux enfants de le faire, puisque leurs parents n'étaient pas du tout au courant de ce petit voyage.

- Maintenant, les enfants, commença-t-il alors que Sirius regardait partout autour de lui, alors que les avions décollaient de l'autre côté de la baie vitrée. Il va falloir que vous soyez calme, et ça vaut aussi pour toi Sirius !

- Eh ! pourquoi moi en particulier ?

- Parce que tu es celui qui me paraît le plus excité des trois. Regarde ! Rémus et Narcissa sont très calme eux.

Sirius fit la moue mais consentit à se calmer et laisser son professeur parler.

- Et à partir de maintenant, plus un mot sur la magie, c'est compris ?

Les trois gamins hochèrent la tête et attendirent que leur professeur recommence à marcher. Ce qui ne mit pas long et Sirius entraîna sa cousine en avant, sous le regard exaspéré de Harry qui soupira. Il avait cru que Sirius restera calme un peu plus longtemps que cela. Enfin bon, il restait tout de même en vue et sa cousine pouvait toujours le raisonner.

Il sentit la main de Rémus se glisser dans la sienne et fut au moins content que l'un de ses élèves l'écoute. Il lança un sourire au jeune loup et ils commencèrent à courir pour rattraper les deux autres. Harry finit par y arriver et attrapa la main de Narcissa, ce qui força Sirius à s'arrêter également.

C'est ainsi que calmement, ils montèrent dans leur avion et cherchèrent leur place. Elles étaient les quatre côte à côte, mais séparée par le couloir. Bien sûr, Sirius sauta sur l'une d'elle et Narcissa le rejoint.

- Bon, alors Rémus, tu veux pouvoir regarder dehors ou non ?

Rémus hocha légèrement la tête et passa donc le premier pour s'asseoir côté hublot. Harry ne s'assit pas tout de suite, il alla d'abord fermer les ceintures de ses deux autres élèves, leur disant qu'ils pourraient les défaire quand il le leur dira.

- Mais essayez de dormir un peu pendant le vol, cela vous reposera.

Mais apparemment, ils n'avaient aucune envie de dormir et commençaient déjà à parler avec enthousiasme. Harry soupira, sentant que cette randonnée ne sera pas de tout repos, et vint s'asseoir à sa place. Il attacha aussi la ceinture de Rémus et attendit que l'avion se mette en marche.

Heureusement, le vol se passa relativement bien. Les enfants avaient été un peu secoué au décollage mais Harry les avait rassuré et ils s'étaient bien vite calmé, allant même jusqu'à s'endormir tous les trois, sous le regard attendrit de leur professeur. Dommage, il avait dû les réveiller pour sortir de l'appareil, mais au moins, ils étaient tous les trois reposer.

Ils étaient ensuite tous les quatre sortit de l'aéroport pour se rendre à la gare de Genève, qui heureusement se trouvait relativement prêt et prirent le train jusqu'à Lausanne, où Harry avait réservé une grande chambre d'hôtel pour eux quatre.

_- Bonjour, j'ai une chambre réservée au nom de Cendrars,_ annonça Harry, en français, à la réceptionniste.

_- Bien sûr, _répondit la jeune femme après avoir consulté son dossier. _Voici votre clé, passer un bon séjour._

_- Merci._ Vous venez les enfants...

C'est ainsi qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre où ils passeraient la nuit, mais Harry ne leur laissa pas vraiment le temps de s'y attarder. Ils les emmena au travers des rues de Lausanne, passer le reste de l'après-midi. Les trois enfants étaient excité comme des puces, et cela faisait plaisir à Harry de voir qu'ils arrivaient à oublier tout leur soucis.

Lorsque l'heure du souper arriva, Harry emmena ses trois élèves dans un MacDonald, pour qu'ils puissent manger rapidement et décida de leur faire faire un petit tour au cinéma, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi leur faire regarder comme film. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait à l'affiche en ce moment.

Ils arrivèrent dans le hall et se mit à regarder les affiches. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de séance en même temps, contrairement à son époque. Mais il faut dire que cela avait beaucoup changé, et les techniques s'étaient améliorées.

- On peut regarder ce film-là !!! Allez, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait !

C'était Sirius qui était entrain de le supplier, alors Harry se dirigea pour voir quel film il voulait absolument voir. Les deux autres enfants aussi s'approchèrent, poussés par la curiosité. Quand Harry vit de quel film il s'agissait, il manqua de s'étouffer. _The Shining,_ de Stephen King ! (je ne sais pas quand la première version est sortie, plus tard que 1971, mais je ne savais pas quoi mettre, alors pardonnez-moi).

- Euh... je ne suis vraiment pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, Sirius, essaya de raisonner Harry. C'est un film interdit au moins de douze ans...

- Mais on a tous passé onze ans ! allez, s'il vous plait.

Harry soupira, ne sachant que faire pour dissuader Sirius, mais les autres s'en mêlèrent aussi.

- Moi aussi, j'aimerais beaucoup le voir, Professeur Cendrars, assura Narcissa, tandis que Rémus hochait aussi la tête, en guise d'approbation.

- Très bien, on va voir celui-là. Mais si vous faites des cauchemars cette nuit, ce ne sera pas ma faute ! déclara Harry, se dirigeant vers le guichet pour acheter les billets.

Les trois enfants sourirent, voyant qu'ils avaient réussi à mener leur professeur là où ils le voulaient et ils se retrouvèrent bientôt dans la salle obscure, aux côtés de l'homme. Ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu, c'était que le film fasse peur ! Ils étaient tous les trois terrorisés et Narcissa trouva bien vite refuge dans les bras de Rémus, qui était à côté d'elle cette fois-ci. Celui-ci ne la repoussa pas, bien au contraire, mais il n'était pas vraiment plus rassuré que la petite fille et Sirius non plus n'en menait pas large, bien qu'il essayait de pas le montrer. Harry avait bien entendu remarqué la réaction de ses élèves, mais ils ne pouvaient pas dire qu'il ne les avait pas prévenus. Mais il sentait que la nuit serait longue...

... et il avait raison. Ils étaient de retour à l'hôtel depuis plus de deux heures, et les enfants étaient déjà au lit, mais aucun des trois ne pouvaient dormir. La chambre d'hôtel était double, et donc une porte séparait la chambre où Harry dormait, de celle où les enfants résidaient. Mais ils auraient été plus rassuré de savoir leur professeur avec eux.

Narcissa se leva finalement de son lit pour se diriger vers celui que ses deux amis partageaient. Il y avait deux lits dans la chambre et ils avaient décidé de dormir les garçons d'un côté et la fille de l'autre, ce qui était logique. Mais Narcissa ne se sentait pas l'envie d'être seule. Et c'est pour cela qu'elle grimpait sur le lit, faisant sursauter les deux garçons.

- C'est moi, murmura-t-elle.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Sirius alors que la petite fille venait s'installer entre ses deux amis.

- J'ai peur.... On aurait dû écouter le Professeur Cendrars quand il nous a dit que c'était pas une bonne idée de regarder le film.

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête. Eux aussi, ils regrettaient d'avoir insister pour le voir, ils auraient quand même dû comprendre que si Harry ne voulait pas qu'ils le voient, il y avait une bonne raison.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on peut pas avoir de lumière ? demanda la petite fille.

- Parce qu'on ne connaît rien au monde moldu, et que y'a que le Professeur Cendrars qui sait comme on allume, Cissa...

- Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'on va pas le chercher ?

Les deux autres hésitèrent. Leur professeur n'allait pas être content, ils les avaient prévenu, mais il fallait quand même qu'ils puissent dormir, sinon Harry s'en rendrait compte le lendemain, et ce serait pire.

- Bon, décida Rémus, je vais y aller.

Il se glissa lentement hors du lit et se dirigea à tâtons vers la chambre de son professeur, faisant attention à ne pas se cogner. Il fit tourner la poignée et avança dans l'autre pièce. Heureusement, sa vue de loup-garou lui permettait de distinguer un peu où se trouvait les choses et il n'eut aucun mal à trouver le lit. Ne se sentant pas très sûr de ce qu'il devait faire, il secoua gentiment Harry, qui ne fut pas très long à réveiller. Il avait eu sommeil très léger depuis la guerre, où il fallait toujours être sur ses gardes.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva vite face à Rémus, et soupira, comprenant directement ce que cela voulait dire.

- Oui, Rémus ?

- Euh... désolé de vous réveillé, mais avec Sirius et Narcissa, on se demandait... enfin, comment est-ce qu'on peut mettre de la lumière dans la chambre ?

Harry grogna doucement mais se leva quand même et suivit son élève dans la chambre adjacente. Il dit à Rémus d'aller se recoucher avec les autres et il alluma la lampe de chevet, qui illumina la pièce d'une lueur diffuse. Les trois petits parurent grandement soulagé de voir cela.

- Je vous l'avais dit, que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de voir ce film-là ! Enfin, vous pensez que vous arriverez à dormir, maintenant ? ou vous voulez que je reste un moment ?

Les trois enfants ne répondirent rien, mais vu leur regard, Harry décida de rester jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment. Heureusement pour lui, cela ne prit pas trop longtemps car ils étaient fatigués. L'adulte finit par sortir sur la pointe des pieds, un sourire sur les lèvres.

* * *

- Attendez-moi ici, pendant deux minutes, je reviens tout de suite.

Les trois enfants ne firent aucun problème et restèrent tranquille tandis que Harry disparaissait dans une sorte de kiosque pour acheter des billets pour pouvoir entrer là où il avait prévu d'aller dès le départ. Ils étaient devant des Grottes, les Grottes de Vallorbe (oui, je sais en 1971, c'est pas sûr qu'elles existaient déjà).

Harry finit par revenir vers leurs élèves et les emmena à l'intérieur des grottes, où ils purent observer les magnifiques stalactites et stalagmites ainsi que les lacs souterrains. Tout ceci était merveilleux aux yeux des enfants, même pour Harry qui les avait déjà vu, le spectacle était enchanteur. Ils mirent une heure et demie pour visiter toutes les grottes et quand ils sortirent, ils se dirigèrent vers la gare la plus proche, car il était pour eux temps de rentrer.

* * *

Sirius et Rémus marchaient dans les couloirs obscurs de Poudlard, suivit de près par leur Professeur de défense contre les forces du mal qui tenait Narcissa dans ses bras. La jeune fille était endormie, et on pouvait la comprendre car il était déjà bien tard. D'ailleurs les deux garçons semblaient prêt à s'écrouler eux aussi. Heureusement, ils ne mirent pas longtemps à atteindre la tour des Griffondors et Harry passa devant pour emmener Narcissa dans le dortoir des deux garçons.

- Vous ne l'amenez pas chez les filles ? demanda Sirius.

- Je vois que vous n'avez encore jamais essayé d'atteindre le dortoir de vos camarades, sourit Harry. Aucun garçon ne peut aller dans le dortoir des filles. Et cela vaut aussi pour les professeurs...

Les deux élèves parurent surpris, mais ne dirent rien.

- Allez, bonne nuit maintenant...


	8. chapitre 07

**Professeur ? Ami ? ou Confident ?**

****

**Réponses aux reviews : chapitre 06**

Ini et Sab (ou inwie) : merci, je suis contente que cela te plaise… pour présenter mon esprit créateur à Alberto, désolée mais je ne sais même pas son nom, il faut croire qu'il ne veut pas que je le rencontre… enfin, gros bisous

Jo-hp5 : bah, Sirius n'allait quand même pas y aller, juste après ce qu'avait dit Harry ! et sinon, je suis du canton de Vaud… et c'est dommage que tu ne connaisses pas les grottes, c'est superbe, si un jour tu ne sais vraiment pas que faire, vas-y… bisous

Onarluca : je suis contente que cela t'aie plus et j'espère que cela serait toujours le cas… gros bisous

Patmol potter : bah c'est normal qu'ils aient eu peur, aucun d'eux n'ont grandis dans le monde moldu alors y sont pas habitué au film (surtout pas d'horreur)… et sinon, voilà la suite ! gros biz'

Mietek : merci beaucoup pour ton message ! bisous

Darky : mais non, je ne t'en veux pas du tout ! et je suis contente que tu aimes toujours ! alors, à dans un mois, gros bisous

Gaelle griffondor : contente que cela te plaise ! bisous bisous

M4r13 : oui, ça change de leur comportement d'ado dans les fics où ils ont quinze ou dix-sept ans…. Et je sais pas pourquoi, mais je trouve que Narcissa et Rémus iraient bien ensemble, même dans le « présent »… allez. Bisous

Alinemcb54 : oui, merci, mes vacances ce sont aussi bien passée et je suis contente que tu aimes toujours… bisous bisous

Mystick : et bien, voilà la suite ! bisous

Godric2 : je sais que j'aurais pu faire plus long, mais je ne savais vraiment pas comment faire et puis je ne voulais tout de même pas faire attendre trop longtemps…. Enfin, gros biz'

Zick : désolée pour l'action, mais y'en aura pas ! c'est juste une petite fic qui est censée être toute mimi, sans gros méchant (enfin, on en entendra quand même parler) mais voilà, j'espère que cela ne te décevra pas trop… bisous

Khiêna : bah je sais pas si c'est très célèbre, mais moi j'adore ! je trouve ces grottes superbes ! enfin, c'est très bien si tu connais, comme cela tu peux imaginer comment est-ce qu'ils sont à l'intérieur… (et si tu croises Harry, un de ces jours, dis-lui bonjours de ma part ! lol) gros bisous

**Chapitre 07**

- Alors, comment est-ce que ce sont passés vos vacances ? demanda James avec enthousiasme, alors que lui, Peter, Sirius et Rémus étaient dans leur dortoir. Vous ne vous êtes as trop ennuyés ?

Rémus et Sirius hochèrent vigoureusement la tête. Oh que non ! ils ne s'étaient vraiment pas ennuyés. Pas avec la petite excursion que leur avait fait faire leur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Et ils expliquèrent cela aux deux autres maraudeurs qui écoutèrent avec attention.

Ils parlèrent toute la journée, planifiant aussi de nouvelles blagues, seulement ce fut bientôt l'heure du coucher du soleil et Rémus devait partir, car c'était la pleine lune. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas dire aux trois autres la véritable raison pour laquelle il partait et donc, il leur donna un petit mensonge, comme toutes les autres fois.

- Bon, je dois y aller les gars, dit-il.

- Où est-ce que tu vas Rem' ? demanda James, en fronçant les sourcils.

- Euh… ma mère est malade, et il faut que j'aille la voir.

Peter ne sembla pas trop comprendre qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche dans ce qu'il disait, mais les deux autres n'étaient pas aussi stupide. Si la mère de Rémus était réellement malade, pourquoi n'était-il pas rentré chez lui pendant les vacances ? Le directeur ne le laisserait pas louper les cours comme cela, alors qu'il aurait pu totalement l'éviter.

- Rémus, est-ce que tu nous prend pour des idiots ? gronda Sirius.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis cela ? demanda Rémus, bégayant quand il se rendit compte que ses amis pouvaient commencer à suspecter quelque chose.

- Tu dois aller voir ta mère qui est malade, et tu n'aurais pas pu le faire pendant les vacances ?

- Rémus ! Tu disparais chaque mois, et chaque fois tu trouves une excuse bidon, alors tu pourrais peut-être nous dire la vérité, ou alors tu ne nous considèrent pas comme des amis ?

James savait qu'il avait été dur mais il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui mente. Et ce n'était pas quelqu'un qui prétendait être son ami qui allait commencer. Mais quand il vit l'expression de Rémus changer, il vit qu'il l'avait blessé.

- James, commença à protester Sirius, mais il fut coupé par Rémus.

- Je suis désolé, je… je ne peux pas ! Je ne veux pas vous perdre !

Et avec cela, il détala vers la sortie et courut hors de la tour des Griffondors, sous le regard ébahi de certains élèves. Sirius voulut le retenir, mais il ne fut pas assez rapide. Il ferma les yeux et se maudit pour le manque de tact dont avait fait preuve James.

* * *

Rémus rouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver devant le visage du Professeur Cendrars. Il venait de se réveiller après sa transformation et les paroles de ses amis lui revinrent en mémoire. Ils savaient quelque chose ! ils doutaient de lui ! il allait les perdre pour toujours, s'était clair !

- Ils savent, Professeur, ils savent ! s'écria Rémus en se jetant dans les bras de Harry, qui se contenta de le bercer gentiment.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils savent, Rémus, qu'est-ce qu'ils savent ?

- Que je mens, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

Il s'écarta doucement de son professeur et posa sur lui ses yeux brillants de larmes qui ne voulait laisser couler. Harry lui fit un petit sourire triste.

- Tu devrais leur dire la vérité, avant qu'ils ne la découvrent…

- Mais s'ils ne comprennent pas ?

- Alors ils ne méritent pas que tu les considères comme tes amis ! Mais ce ne sera pas le cas, j'en suis sûr. Bon, tu sais ce qu'on va faire ?

Rémus hocha négativement la tête et attendit que son professeur lui explique ce qu'il voulait faire.

- Je vais t'emmener dans mes quartiers, et j'appellerais tes amis et tu pourras discuter tranquillement.

- Madame Pomfresh ne vous laissera pas m'emmener, avertit Rémus, retrouvant un peu son sourire, même s'il avait encore peur.

- Alors je crois qu'il est temps que j'use de mon charme…

Et c'est ce qu'il fit alors moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, après que Rémus ait bu les potions nécessaires, il put sortir. Mais il était très faible et alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux sur le chemin pour aller aux appartements de Harry, le petit garçon trébucha et ne dut son salut qu'aux réflexe fulgurant de son professeur.

Harry prit les choses en mains et souleva Rémus dans ses bras, le portant pour le reste du chemin et il alla directement dans sa chambre, lui faisant prendre place dans son propre lit.

- Professeur, vous auriez pu me faire rester dans votre salon…

- J'ai promis à Pompom que je vous mettrais au lit ! et je ne tiens pas à me faire étriper par elle, parce que je n'ai pas tenu parole.

Rémus ne répondit rien, mais il fit un léger sourire.

- Bon, maintenant, tu ne bouges pas et je vais chercher tes amis, d'accord ?

- D'accord.

Harry ébouriffa légèrement les cheveux du petit garçon, prenant sa vengeance pour le nombre de fois où le loup-garou ferait cela à son époque, et sortit de ses appartements pour rejoindre la Grande Salle, où il était certain de trouver les trois Griffondors qu'il cherchait. Quand il y arriva, il se dirigea directement vers les amis.

- James, Sirius, Peter, est-ce que vous pourriez venir avec moi ?

Les trois se regardèrent, étonné, et les autres Griffondors se demandaient pourquoi est-ce qu'il voulait voir les petits. Néanmoins, ils se levèrent et suivirent leur professeur, en silence, dans les couloirs. Mais ils étaient tout de même très curieux.

- Où est-ce que vous nous emmenez ? finit par demander Sirius.

- Vers Rémus, dans mes quartiers. Il veut vous parler de quelque chose d'important.

Sirius redevint silencieux, se demandant ce que voulait leur dire leur ami. Quelque chose d'assez important pour que cela requiert la présence d'un professeur. Enfin, cela avait peut-être quelque chose à voir avec ce qu'il s'était passé la veille.

Harry mena ses élèves jusqu'à ses quartiers, les fit entrer et les amena dans sa chambre à coucher où Rémus semblait attendre avec inquiétude. Harry pouvait voir dans ses yeux qu'il aurait voulu être n'importe où ailleurs, sauf en présence de ses amis.

- Voilà, je vais vous laisser parler. Si vous avez besoin de moi, je suis dans la pièce d'à côté, mais je pense que cela devrait aller.

Harry, après avoir dit cela, laissa les quatre garçons entre eux. Il savait que cela allait bien se passer, après tout, ils l'avaient bien accepté, mais il ne savait pas si cela allait aller tout de suite.

- Rémus, commença James, je voulais m'excuser pour hier…. Je n'ai pas réfléchit avant de parler, je ne voulais pas te dire cela.

- C'est pas grave, James, c'est de ma faute. Je… c'est vrai que je vous ai menti, plusieurs fois depuis le début de l'année… mais je ne savais pas comment… comment est-ce que je pourrais vous dire la vérité…. J'ai tellement peur, finit-il la gorge nouée, en baissant la tête.

Sirius n'aima pas du tout la mine triste de son ami alors il grimpa sur le lit et releva la tête de Rémus.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de nous dire la vérité. On est tes amis et rien ne changera cela, tu le sais.

- Je… je suis un… un loup-garou, avoua Rémus, presque imperceptiblement.

Malgré ce que Sirius venait de dire, malgré ce que Harry avait dit cela avant, il pensait que ces amis n'allaient pas l'accepter. Il s'attendait à des cris ou des grimaces de dégoût mais au lieu de cela, il se sentit entouré par les bras de quelqu'un.

Il leva les yeux et vit que c'était Sirius. Il s'était rapproché et l'avait pris dans ses bras, avant même de se rendre compte de ce que son ami avait dit. Il regarda dans la direction de James et Peter et vit que ceux-ci avait l'air choqué. Seulement, quand ils virent le regard de Rémus, ils se reprirent et montèrent eux-aussi sur le lit. James vint du côté opposé à celui de Sirius et Peter resta devant.

- C'est de ça que tu avais peur de nous parler ? demanda doucement James.

- Vous… vous ne me trouvez pas dégoûtant ?

- Bien sûr que non !

Cette fois-ci, les trois avaient répondu en même temps. Sirius resserra son étreinte sur son ami et donna un baiser sur son front.

- Ne pense jamais cela, Rémus, jamais.

- Il a raison, déclara James. On est tes amis, tu ne devrais pas penser que l'on puisse te rejeter pour ça.

- Jamais on ne ferait ça ! renchérit Peter.

- Merci, renifla Rémus, séchant les larmes qu'il n'avait pas conscience avoir laisser couler

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment avant que James ne se rende compte de quelque chose.

- Mais c'était cette nuit la pleine lune ! s'exclama-t-il.

Rémus leva les yeux vers lui et hocha la tête, ne se rendant même pas compte qu'il était toujours dans les bras de Sirius.

- Tu dois être crev

- Oh… un peu, c'est vrai, mais je ne veux pas que vous partiez, ajouta-t-il rapidement, de peur que son ami veuille le laisser seul pour qu'il puisse se reposer.

- On peut rester ici, pendant que tu dors, proposa Sirius.

Rémus leva les yeux vers lui, de la reconnaissance perçant clairement dans son regard et il se pelotonna dans les bras de son ami, fermant les yeux. Heureusement d'ailleurs, parce qu'il n'aurait pas cru pouvoir tenir plus longtemps. Il était tout bonnement épuisé. Les autres maraudeurs restèrent sur le lit, tranquille, et ce fut sûrement cela qui fit qu'ils s'endormirent également.

À la porte, Harry voulut venir voir si tout se passait bien et quand il les vit tout les quatre, il sourit et referma doucement la porte, souriant. Il les réveillerait plus tard, quand ils auraient eu quelques heures de repos.

* * *

Le lendemain, alors que les cours venaient de se finir, Harry eut la surprise d'entendre quelqu'un toquer à sa porte. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que qui que ce soit vienne lui rendre visite, mais il ouvrit pour se retrouver face à Sévérus Rogue.

- Sévérus, s'exclama-t-il, surpris.

- Bonsoir Professeur, est-ce que je pourrais vous parler ? demanda-t-il.


	9. chapitre 08

**Professeur ? Ami ? ou Confident ?**

****

**Réponse aux reviews : chapitre 07 :**

****

Onarluca : gros merci et à la prochaine ! bisous

M4r13 : bah, il faudra demander à JK… mais j'suis pas sûre qu'elle accepte (lol) allez, bisous

Annissa Malfoy : et bien, tu découvriras dans ce chapitre de quoi vient lui parler Sev' ! allez, gros bisous

Mystick : merci et gros bisous ! voilà la suite…

4rine : et bien, la voilà la suite… biz'

Zick : et oui, sev' vient enfin et il faudra lire pour savoir ce qu'il lui dira… allez, biz'

Godric2 : merci beaucoup et gros bisous

Kitty-luv-Snape : c'est pas grave et je suis contente que tu aimes ! gros bisous

Mirrabella : merci beaucoup et gros gros biz'

Alinemcb54 : bah oui, on le savait déjà, mais ça fait pas de mal de le remettre n'est-ce pas ? et pour Sev', réponse dans ce chapitre ! bisous

Gaelle griffondor : merci beaucoup pour ton mess' gros bisous

Arathorn : bah, il me semblait que j'avais répondu à toute mes reviews, t'es sûr que tu t'as pas loupé un chapitre ? enfin, si je t'ai oublié, je te fais mes plus plates excuses… et cette fois-ci, je réponds ! en tout cas, merci beaucoup et gros bisous !

Mietek : je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes le concept de cette histoire ! gros bisous…

****

**Chapitre 08**

_Le lendemain, alors que les cours venaient de se finir, Harry eut la surprise d'entendre quelqu'un toquer à sa porte. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que qui que ce soit vienne lui rendre visite, mais il ouvrit pour se retrouver face à Sévérus Rogue._

- _Sévérus, s'exclama-t-il, surpris._

- _Bonsoir Professeur, est-ce que je pourrais vous parler ? demanda-t-il._

- Euh… oui, oui, bien sûr. Tu veux aller dans mes quartiers ?

- Non, ça ira très bien ici !

- Alors, entre…. Viens, asseye-toi !

Harry fit entrer son élève et lui proposa de s'asseoir à l'une des tables qu'ils utilisaient en cours. Il s'assit aux côtés de Sévérus et attendit patiemment que le jeune garçon prenne la parole de son plein gré. Il savait très bien que Sévérus était quelqu'un de très réservé et c'était réellement un miracle qu'il vienne se confier à lui.

- Vous aviez raison…

- À propos de quoi ? demanda Harry, tout en sachant parfaitement ce dont parlait son élève.

- De mon père…. Mais vous savez, d'habitude il ne s'en prend pas vraiment à moi.

- Comment cela ? Tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que c'est la première fois qu'il te frappe ?

Sévérus resta silencieux quelques secondes avant de daigner répondre par la négative.

- Non, ce n'était pas la première fois mais… mais il ne le fait pas si souvent que cela…

- Tu sais…. Tu devrais en parler au directeur, il saurait quoi faire pour ne pas que tu soies obligés d'y retourner.

- Non ! cria presque Sévérus. Enfin, je veux dire, je… je ne veux pas en parler à Dumbledore. Il faut que je reste à la maison parce que… sinon, il risque de faire du mal à ma mère… il se vengerait sur elle, j'en suis sûr.

Sévérus baissa la tête, sachant qu'il n'aurait jamais dû en parler à qui que ce soit, pas même au Professeur Cendrars. Mais il n'en pouvait plus, il avait besoin de se confier et il avait confiance, il savait que Harry ne dirait rien à personne.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour t'aider, soupira Harry.

Il avait pu régler les problèmes de tout le monde jusque là, mais celui de Sévérus semblait sans issue. Pourtant, il aurait tellement aimé pourvoir faire quelque chose.

- Rien, Professeur. Je ne suis pas venu demander d'aide mais… vous aviez dit que je pouvais vous parler.

Harry hocha la tête, souriant gentiment à son élève.

- Je serais toujours là pour t'écouter, mais j'aurais juste aimer pouvoir arranger les choses pour toi.

Sévérus haussa les épaules.

- Maintenant que je suis à Poudlard, je n'aurais plus besoin de passer toute l'année avec lui, cela ira déjà beaucoup mieux. Il… il faut que j'y aille maintenant, Professeur.

- D'accord, Sévérus, mais n'oublie pas, si tu veux parler, de n'importe quel sujet que ce soit, ne te gêne pas…. viens me voir, quand tu veux.

- D'accord, merci beaucoup Professeur.

Harry fit un dernier sourire à Sévérus alors qu'il le regardait partir, soupirant imperceptiblement. C'était tellement rageant de ne rien pouvoir faire quand on savait que quelqu'un avait des ennuis.

* * *

Harry feuilletait son album photos, se remémorant les événements qui s'étaient produit ces dernières années, les horreurs de la guerre, mais aussi les bons moments. Quand son regard se posa sur la dernière photo, il sourit. C'était une photo de lui-même, avec Hermione, Ginny et Drago.

Et oui, avec Drago ! Pendant la dernière bataille, il s'était retourner contre les mangemorts, au moment où son père allait tuer Ginny, il avait sauvé la jeune fille, arrêtant son père, et le faisant emprisonner en le dénonçant pour les abus dont il avait fait souffrir sa femme et son enfant, en plus de ses activités de mangemorts.

Il était si plongé dans ses pensées, qu'il n'entendit pas la cloche sonner et ses élèves rentrer, jusqu'à ce que Lily se risque à dire quelque chose.

- Professeur ? appela-t-elle gentiment, mais le faisant tout de même sursauter.

Il porta son regard sur elle, puis sur le reste de la classe et il dut se faire violence pour ne pas rougir, se rendant compte qu'il avait été dans les nuages devant tout le monde. Enfin, il reprit contenance et fit un charmant sourire à sa future mère.

- Merci Lily, je crois que j'aurais pu rester encore longtemps dans mes pensées. Je suis vraiment désolé, annonça-t-il au reste de la classe, je ne vous avais pas entendu arriver. Enfin, on va commencer maintenant…

Il ferma son livre, le rangea et commença à parler, racontant aux élèves les dangers qu'ils pourraient rencontrer plus tard, leur parlant de toutes sortes de créatures des ténèbres. Mais cependant, alors qu'il menait son cours, il remarqua avec étonnement que Peter Pettigrow se tenait à l'écart des autres maraudeurs.

Il ne fit aucun commentaire – après tout, il n'allait tout de même pas interrompre son cours pour cela – mais il se fit une note mentale de lui parler une fois que ce serait terminé. Et heureusement, cela passa très rapidement.

La sonnerie se fit rapidement entendre et les élèves commencèrent à ranger leurs affaires quand Harry prit la parole.

- Peter, est-ce que je pourrais vous parler une minutes ? demanda-t-il.

Le petit garçon le regarda, comme s'il avait peur. Il pensait sûrement que Harry allait lui faire des reproches pour quelque chose. Mais bon, ce n'était pas du tout l'intention du jeune professeur alors il se contenta de lui faire un sourire rassurant en attendant que les autres élèves sortent de la salle.

- J'ai… j'ai fait quelque chose de mal, Professeur ? demanda doucement Peter.

- Non, non pas du tout…. Je voudrais juste te demander quelque chose. Tu peux t'asseoir si tu veux.

Peter prit place sur la chaise qui était devant lui et leva les yeux pour regarder son professeur tandis que celui-ci prenait la parole pour lui dire ce qu'il voulait.

- J'ai remarqué que tu te tenais à l'écart de tes amis aujourd'hui. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

- C'est… c'est à cause de ma mère.

Alors là, Harry était franchement étonné. Qu'est-ce que la mère de Peter avait avoir avec le fait qu'il n'était pas avec ses amis. Cela n'avait absolument aucun sens. Enfin, il commençait vraiment à croire que tous les parents des élèves de première année étaient des imbéciles ! A chaque fois, ils étaient mêlés d'une façon ou d'une autre aux problèmes de leurs enfants…

- Explique-moi, soupira Harry.

- Et bien, vous savez, l'autre jour quand Rémus nous a dit qu'il était un loup-garou, et bien, on en a parlé à nos parents. Enfin, pas Sirius, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas, mais moi, James et Rémus, on a envoyé des lettres à nos parents pour leur dire. Je pensais qu'ils comprendraient, mais ma mère… ne l'a pas bien pris.

Harry avait écarquillé les yeux. Ils ne pensaient pas que les maraudeurs avaient parlé du secret de Rémus à ses parents. Enfin bon, c'est vrai qu'ils avaient onze ans, et qu'à cet âge-là on se confie beaucoup plus facilement aux adultes, donc ce n'était pas si étonnant que cela en fin de compte.

Enfin, il secoua mentalement la tête pour reprendre ses esprits quand il entendit que son élève continuait son récit et il se reconcentra sur ce qu'il disait.

- Elle veut absolument que je me tienne éloigné de Rémus, parce qu'elle a peur. Elle a grandit dans le monde moldu, alors… elle pense que les loups-garous sont des monstres. Je ne veux pas lui désobéir, parce que si elle l'apprend, elle serait vraiment pas contente.

- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Peter ? demanda Harry.

Il avait bien vu que l'enfant n'avait pas du tout mal réagit en apprenant le secret de son ami, alors il pensait qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse

- Ça ne me dérange pas du tout….ça ne change rien…. Enfin, je pensais mais apparemment, ma mère est pas du même avis.

Harry hocha la tête, lentement. Il s'en serait douté.

- J'aimerais bien pouvoir rester avec mes amis, murmura Peter.

Harry regarda Peter avec tristesse, comprenant qu'il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose pour arranger la situation. Il n'aimait peut-être pas beaucoup Peter, à son époque, mais le petit garçon qui était devant lui n'avait encore rien fait, et était complètement innocent. Et puis, les maraudeurs étaient prédestiné à être amis !

- Très bien. Je vais écrire à ta mère et essayer d'arranger les choses avec elle. En attendant, tu peux retourner vers tes amis, avant qu'ils ne pensent que tu ne veux plus être avec eux.

- Vous feriez cela, Professeur ? demanda avec espoir Peter.

- Bien sûr ! Ce serait tout de même dommage de gâcher une si belle amitié… allez, file à ton prochain cours.

Peter se leva, remerciant son professeur, mais il fut arrêté par Harry avant même d'arriver à la porte. Il se retourna et prit avec un froncement de sourcil la note que son enseignant lui tendait.

- Je ne pense pas que le Professeur MacGonagall soit très contente si tu arrives un quart d'heure en retard, sans aucune excuse.

- Oh ! merci beaucoup…

- Y'a pas de quoi ! allez, file !

Harry sourit en regardant le petit garçon sortir en courant dans les couloirs, pour ne pas arriver trop en retard à son cours de métamorphose. Il espérait vraiment que cela allait s'arranger entre les quatre amis.

Il soupira, et encore une autre lettre à écrire ! Franchement, il ne faisait que cela ces derniers temps. Il devrait vraiment organiser une rencontre parents-professeurs un de ces jours, et tout irait mieux !


	10. chapitre 09

**Professeur ? Ami ? ou Confident ?**

****

**Réponses aux reviews : chapitre 08 :**

Sln : merci beaucoup et j'espère que tu aimeras toujours autant ! bisous

M4r13 : ouais, si « innocent »… dommage qu'ils ne vont pas le rester trop longtemps ! allez, gros biz'

Onarluca : merci beaucoup et c'est justement ce que j'espérais faire passer alors… je suis vraiment contente ! biz' biz'

Gaelle griffondor : merci biz'

S-Jennifer-S : ne t'en fais pas, je continue ! allez, bisous

Zick : c'est vrai, pôv Sev' ! enfin, gros bisous

Mystick : ben oui, il ne faut pas changer l'histoire… et puis le p'tit peter il a encore rien fait du tout ! allez, biz'

Patmol potter : mais c'est pô grave ! on verra si Harry trouve une solution pour Sev (disons que pour ça, y faudrait que moi j'ai une solution !) et pour les animagus, on verra… je ne suis pas encore sûre. Gros bisous

4rine : gros merci ! bisous bisous

kitty-luv-Snape : merci… c'est vrai que les fics anglaise sont beaucoup mieux, mais bon, faut dire qu'il y en a plus (et que je vois peut-être moins si c'est mal écrit puisque c'est pas ma langue maternelle) enfin, je suis contente que cela te plaise… et pis, y'aura peut-être un ou deux couples (faut que je voie…) allez, gros bisous

Enola83 : je suis contente que cette fic te plaise et j'espère que la suite sera toujours aussi bien… gros bisous et merci !

Mietek : bah…. Je ne pense pas, puisque Harry n'a pas le droit de changer le passé… mais bon ! allez, gros bisous

Apocalypse-Nox : merci et voilà la suite (même si ça a pris du temps) allez, biz'

Vicky-j : oua ! merci pour toutes tes reviews ! alors, pour Lily et James, ben je pense que la réponse sera dans ce chapitre ! Centré sur Remus ? oui, je pense qu'on le verra plus parce que c'est mon préféré (et puis on s'en serait douté vu mon pseudo)… pour Lucius et Narcissa, ben je crois pas que y'aura une « étincelle » tout de suite…et sorry, mais Drago et Ginny sont bien ensemble… bah, de toute façon, on ne reparlera pas vraiment d'eux, alors tu peux oublier si cela te gêne… voilà, gros bisous (désolé pour ne pas t'avoir répondu par mail, pour l'adresse, comme tu me l'as demander, mais mon mail a déconné un peu, mais j'en pas msn…)

Alinemcb54 : bah, je te comprend que tu n'aies aucune sympathie pour Peter, mais je pouvais pas me résoudre à le faire autrement que innocent et très attaché aux autres maraudeurs…. Après tout, il devait bien y avoir une raison pour qu'ils l'aient pris comme ami… allez, bisous

Gody :. Et bien, on verra s'il y aura de la romance, je ne sais pas moi-même…. Et voilà la suite ! bisous

Llewella : woua ! merci beaucoup pour toutes ses reviews, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir ! maintenant voyons, pour 'Cissa et Remus, y'a de forte chance qu'ils finissent ensemble, mais si je ne suis pas entièrement sûre. En tout cas, je suis vraiment contente que cela te plaise toujours et j'espère que ce sera toujours le cas. Et pour James et Lily, suspense, suspense… pas pour très longtemps, tu verras… gros bisous

Sevie Snake : Alors, oui Remus et Harry vont se revoir, mais non, ils ne vont pas sortir ensemble, je n'ai pas envie de faire de slash dans cette fic. (Ce qui fait que non, Siri et Remus ne sont pas sortis ensemble à quelque moment que ce soit) par contre, pour Narcissa, c'est très possible. Et pour Sevie, ben je ne sais pas vraiment, il va falloir voir…. Allez, gros bisous

Théalie : merci ! gros bisous

****

**Chapitre 09 :**

Les journées se succédèrent calmement pour Harry, maintenant que les problèmes des maraudeurs avaient été arrangé et il continuait à donner ses cours, dans la bonne humeur. Enfin, aussi bonne qu'elle puisse être car, malheureusement, un mage noir commençait à faire parler de lui : Lord Voldemort.

Il était vrai que Harry avait trouvé cela bizarre de ne pas encore avoir entendu parler de lui car il savait que le mage noir avait effectué sa première montée au pouvoir durant la scolarité des maraudeurs, mais maintenant il commençait à comprendre. Il était vrai que les maraudeurs étaient à présent en première année et, d'après ce qu'on lui avait révéler durant ses dernières années à Poudlard, la première guerre avait commencé à réellement faire rage lors de la sixième année de ses parents.

Enfin, Harry était content que les problèmes des enfants aient été résolu et qu'il ne soit pas, pour une fois, obligé de prendre part à la lutte contre Voldemort. Oh ! Bien sûr, s'il se retrouvait face à des mangemorts, ou que ses élèves se retrouvaient dans une position dangereuse, il n'hésiterait pas à agir. Mais pour l'instant, il était dans son bureau, à savourer sa tranquillité bien méritée, tranquillité qui ne dura pas très longtemps car des coups résonnèrent à la porte.

Harry fronça les sourcils, ne s'attendant pas à recevoir qui que ce soit ce samedi-là, mais il pria néanmoins la personne d'entrer, et la porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer une petite tête rousse : Lily Evans.

La petite fille entra timidement dans la pièce, et referma la porte derrière elle, accordant un sourire à son professeur. Harry s'empressa de le lui rendre et se rendit compte que c'était la toute première fois depuis son arrivée, qu'il se retrouvait seul avec celle qui serait sa mère.

- Salut Lily, que puis-je pour toi ? demanda-t-il, sachant que si elle venait le voir, c'était qu'il y avait quelque chose.

- Et bien voilà…. On a un devoir de groupe pour les potions et…

- Et ?

Harry fronçait les sourcils à présent, ne voyant vraiment pas pourquoi est-ce que Lily venait le voir à ce sujet. Ce n'était sûrement pas la première fois que les élèves, même les premières années, devaient faire cela. Néanmoins, il la laissa continuer.

- Et cet en- imbécile de prof m'a mis en groupe avec Rogue ! Ce type me déteste ! on n'arrivera jamais à finir ce travail !

Ah ! là il commençait à voir le problème. Mettre Sévérus avec Lily, un Serpentard avec une Griffondor, un fils de Mangemort avec une fille de Moldue, ce n'était vraiment pas une très bonne idée ! Mais il ne pouvait quand même rien faire, il ne pouvait pas aller à l'encontre des arrangements que faisaient ses collègues.

- Ecoute-moi Lily, je sais très bien que Sévérus n'est pas la personne la plus facile de cette école, mais crois-moi, ce n'est pas sa faute.

- Mais il n'arrête pas de me traiter de Sang-de-Bourbe ! se plaignit Lily.

Harry soupira, il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire pour expliquer la situation à Lily, sans pour autant faire du tort à Sévérus en révélant le secret de sa vie de famille.

- Je sais, mais s'il le fait, c'est pour ne pas avoir de problème avec ses parents.

- Ses parents ?

- Oui, ce sont des personnes qui croient aux idéaux de Voldemort. Je ne dis pas qu'ils sont des mangemorts, parce que je n'en ai vraiment aucune idée, mais ils n'aiment pas les sorciers qui descendent de parents moldus, et les considèrent comme au-dessous d'eux. Et ils veulent que Sévérus soit la même chose qu'eux. Il faut le supporter. C'est difficile, je sais, mais cela ne sera pas pour très longtemps. Votre devoir ne devrait tout de même pas prendre plus que quelques jours.

Lily ne paraissait pas vraiment contente de ce qu'il venait de dire, mais elle semblait avoir compris. Néanmoins, elle faisait la moue et, même si elle était adorable comme cela, Harry ne voulait pas voir sa future mère contrariée alors il lui fit un sourire.

- Ecoute, je vais parler à Sévérus, et lui dire qu'il faut qu'il se comporte gentiment pendant que vous faite le travail. Je ne peux pas lui dire de changer son comportement en publique, mais au moins, quand vous serez seuls il sera plus gentil. D'accord ?

- Merci Professeur, sourit Lily.

Même si la petite fille avait l'air d'être plus contente qu'avant, Harry pouvait bien voir que quelque chose la travaillait encore et il voulait bien savoir quoi.

- Dis-moi, Lily, tu ne voudrais pas quelque chose à boire et comme ça tu pourrais me parler de ce qu'il ne va pas ?

Lily releva la tête et regarda son professeur dans les yeux. Comment avait-il fait pour voir qu'elle avait quelque chose d'autre sur le cœur ?

- Comment ?

- Disons que c'est mon… sixième sens qui me dit que l'attitude de Sévérus n'est pas la seule chose qui ne va pas en ce moment. Est-ce que je me trompe ?

Lily secoua la tête, montrant ainsi à Harry qu'il avait absolument raison. Celui-ci la mena dans ses quartiers, tout en se disant que bientôt la moitié des élèves les auraient visité. Étrange que beaucoup d'adolescents sachent son mot de passe et qu'il n'ait pas encore été la victime d'une seule blague. Il faut croire qu'il était très aimé.

Il installa Lily sur son canapé et alla lui chercher un verre de bierreaubeurre. Il ne savait pas si elle avait déjà eu l'occasion d'en boire. Les Maraudeurs n'avaient tout de même pas encore découvert le passage qui menait à Pré-au-Lard ? Non, sûrement pas… Et il en eu la confirmation quand il l'entendit demander ce que c'était.

- Ça s'appelle de la bierreaubeurre. Tu en trouves au village de Pré-au-Lard. Tu auras sûrement l'occasion d'y aller quand tu seras en troisième année. Ou peut-être que je pourrais vous emmener une fois, cette année, on verra…

- Oh ! Ce serait merveilleux, Professeur ! Il paraît que c'est le seul village d'Angleterre composé uniquement de sorciers !

- Laisse-moi deviner : l'histoire de Poudlard ? s'enquit Harry.

La mâchoire de Lily tomba mais elle se reprit bien vite. Le Professeur Cendrars était justement un Professeur, cela voulait donc dire qu'il devait avoir lu ce livre. C'était tout de même un des plus connus chez les sorciers.

- Vous l'avez lu ? se permit-elle tout de même de demander.

- A vrai dire, non, je n'ai jamais eu le courage. Mais ma meilleure amie devait l'avoir lu au moins dix fois. Elle pouvait en réciter des passages entiers. Donc, cela ne servait pas à grand chose de le lire. Dès qu'on voulait savoir quelque chose, on le lui demandait.

Apparemment, les gens devaient faire la même chose avec la pauvre petite Lily vu l'air offensé qu'elle prenait. Alors, il s'empressa de dire autre chose.

- Ne t'en fait pas, on l'aimait beaucoup et pas seulement parce qu'elle pouvait répondre à nos question. C'est une des personnes les plus gentilles et les plus courageuses que je connaisse.

Il lui fit alors un sourire et s'installa à ses côtés.

- Alors, si tu me disais maintenant ce qui ne va pas ?

- Potter et sa bande ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Harry fut surpris, et ce n'était pas peu dire. C'est vrai qu'il avait appris lors de sa cinquième année, que Lily et James n'avaient pas eu un coup de foudre immédiat. Ou tout du moins, la jeune fille, mais il ne pensait tout de même pas que Lily ait été aussi vite ennuyée par les maraudeurs ! Néanmoins, il se reprit et interrogea la petite fille.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'ils ont encore fait ?

- Des blagues ! ils ne font que ça et ça m'énerve !

- Qu'est-ce qui t'énerve à ce point. Ils ne sont pas méchant, mais si c'est vrai que toutes leurs blagues ne sont pas de très bon goût… mais ça met de l'ambiance.

- De l'ambiance ! Potter et Black ne font rien d'autre que préparer leur blague et les tester dans la salle commune, on ne peut même pas étudier. Pettigrow est toujours sur leur trace, et essaye de se mettre à leur niveau. Heureusement que Lupin est là pour les raisonner un peu ! C'est le seul qui travaille un peu…

Harry rigola franchement au ton véhément sur lequel elle avait parlé. Elle lui rappelait tellement Hermione qui se plaignait tout le temps de l'attitude des jumeaux.

- Ben, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

- Tu parles exactement comme elle le faisait…. Enfin, ce n'est pas de cela que l'on parlait. Mais franchement, Lily, je ne vois pas ce que tu peux faire. Il faut faire avec, c'est tout. Je suis sûr qu'ils vont finir par se calmer un de ces jours…

Apparemment, Lily n'était pas très contente d'entendre cela, mais elle savait très bien que son professeur avait tout à fait raison. Personne ne pouvait empêcher les maraudeurs de faire des blagues, pas même leur professeurs les plus sévères, alors Harry ? Non ! De plus, il devait avoué que la plupart du temps, il s'amusait bien à les voir. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il pense à remercier Dumbledore de l'avoir envoyé dans leur première année, là où leur façon de s'amuser était encore innocente. Il ne savait pas comment il aurait fait s'il avait été envoyé durant leur cinquième année.

- Vous avez raison, Professeur, mais ils me tapent sur les nerfs !

- Je suis sûr qu'un jour, tu finiras par les apprécier ! même si ça peut prendre du temps…

Lily le regarda d'un air dubitatif, ne semblant vraiment pas croire qu'une telle chose était possible, mais elle ne dit rien là-dessus.

- Merci beaucoup pour votre temps, Professeur.

- Mais ce n'est rien Lily, je suis toujours à disposition de mes élèves. Oh ! et essaie de ne pas trop t'énerver contre James et sa bande, d'accord…

- D'accord, Professeur. Au revoir !

- Au revoir, Lily !

Il regarda la petite fille s'en aller et sourit. Il aurait bientôt fait le tour des personnes qu'il connaissait à son époque. Il ne pensait tout de même pas que tant de personne auraient des problèmes. Mais enfin, cela rendait son métier un peu plus passionnant. Déjà qu'enseigner la défense contre les forces du mal était quelque chose de vraiment très attrayant, mais s'il devait en plus jouer les psychologues !

Harry se frottait les yeux. Il était fatigué par la lumière artificielle qu'il utilisait pour corriger les copies de ses élèves. C'était celle des cinquième année et ils étudiaient les détraqueurs, et les patronums. C'était un sujet difficile, et les textes étaient bourrés de faute. Il soupira et repoussa les copies, fermant les yeux en s'appuyant contre le dossier de sa chaise.

Il fut sortit de sa pause par un faible frappement à la porte. Harry fronça les sourcils, et regarda sa montre. L'heure du couvre-feu était passée depuis maintenant une bonne heure et il se demandait vraiment qui pourrait venir lui parler à cette heure-là.

Néanmoins, il se leva et vint ouvrir la porte pour se retrouver face à nulle autre que James Potter.

- James ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, à cette heure ? Est-ce que tu te rends compte que l'heure du couvre-feu est passée ?

- Oui, je sais, mais… j'ai un gros problème et je n'arrive pas à dormir !

Harry secoua la tête et s'écarta du chemin pour laisser entrer James dans ses appartements. Il avait maintenant droit au dernier maraudeur. Mais James aurait quand même pu trouver un autre moment pour venir lui parler.

- Alors, dis-moi, pria-t-il en faisant signe à James de s'asseoir, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe de si terrible pour que tu ne puisse pas dormir ?

- Je suis amoureux, soupira le petit garçon.


	11. chapitre 10

**Professeur ? Ami ? ou Confident ?**

****

**Réponses aux reviews : chapitre 9 :**

Kritari : merci ! bisous

Onarluca : gros merci ! j'espère que ça te plaira toujours ! bisous

Sln : je suis contente que tu aimes « mes » petits maraudeurs ! allez, gros bisous

M4r13 : c'est vrai que j'avais trop envie de finir le chapitre sur une réplique comme celle-ci ! comme ça on est obligé de lire la suite pour savoir ce qu'il se passe !

Enola83 : c'est vrai qu'il valait mieux pour Harry qu'il n'ait pas besoin de dealer avec son père jouant le parfait imbécile ! et c'est vrai que la petite Lily est mignonne, mais elle a déjà son caractère (elle me fait penser à un mélange de Ginny et Hermione d'après ce qu'on en dit)… bisous

Marie-Jo : réponse dans ce chapitre ! allez, merci et gros bisous

Les maraudeuses : c'est vrai que là, on sait ce que tu veux ! en tout cas, voilà la suite, même si j'ai fait très long et que la fin était pile au moment où il ne fallait pas ! allez, gros bisous

Godric2 : et oui, suite au prochain chapitre ! qui se trouve être juste là (merci mon dieu, les cours d'italien existe, et son pratique pour écrire des histoires) allez, un grand merci ! bisous

Aetius : pour t'avouer la vérité, moi non plus j'y croyais plus ! mais j'ai retrouvé un peu d'inspi, donc un nouveau chapitre ! et ma reprise du tome 3, ben quand j'aurais fini les fics que j'ai commencée ! allez, gros bisous

Darky : je dirais amusant, plutôt que désespérant ! je mm suis bien marrée en lisant ta review et c'est vrai que c'est un peu ce que ça donne ! allez, bisous

4rine : ben voilà, après plus d'un mois, enfin la suite ! bisous

Aragorn : ben tu sais, à onze ans, l'amour peut vraiment être quelque chose d'embêtant ! surtout quand la personne ne nous aime pas en retour !! allez, bisous

Llewella : je suis contente que cela t'aie plus ! et j'espère que la suite te plaise toujours autant ! bisous

Apocalypse-Nox : merci ! bisous

Vicky-j : je suis contente que tu fasses une exception pour ma fic ! même très flattée ! et c'est pas grave si tu ne m'as pas reviewé plus tôt, j'ai aussi eu la rentrée des classes et… ben je suppose que tu as remarqué à quel rythme j'update ! allez, bisous

Kitty-luv-Snape : heureuse que tu aimes Harry en psychologue et tu verras bien de qui il est amoureux ! la réponse est quelques lignes plus bas ! bisous

Gaelle griffondor : la voici la suite ! bisous

Alpo : il faut faire attention à ne pas tomber voyant (même de rire) ! et la suite, la voilà (bien qu'elle n'ait pas été rapide)

Opalina : c'est vrai, c'est sadique comme fin, et encore plus quand on mets si longtemps à updater ! mais je suis contente que cela te plaise… allez, merci et bisous

Bridgess-the-fantastic : merci ! gros bisous

**Chapitre 10/20**

- _Alors, dis-moi, pria-t-il en faisant signe à James de s'asseoir, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe de si terrible pour que tu ne puisse pas dormir ?_

- _Je suis amoureux, soupira le petit garçon._

Harry cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, sous le choc. Ce n'était vraiment pas ce à quoi il s'attendait. Amoureux ? A onze ans ? Est-ce que l'on pouvait vraiment ne pas arriver à dormir parce qu'on était amoureux, à onze ans ?

- Amoureux ? James, tu ne trouves pas que tu es un tout petit peu jeune pour être amoureux ?

- Non ! y'a pas d'âge pour être amoureux ! elle est tellement belle, tellement intelligente ! Je ne sais plus quoi faire, Professeur, il faut que vous m'aidiez !

C'était bien la première fois, depuis le tout début de l'année, qu'il se retrouvait aussi embêté que cela. Il était bon pour tous les domaines, ou presque, mais l'amour n'en faisait certainement pas partie ! Après sa brève passade avec Cho en cinquième année, il était sortit qu'avec une seule fille, Nymphadora Tonks, et cela n'avait vraiment pas duré longtemps. Juste le temps de quelques étreintes passionnée, mais plus physique que sentimentale. Il faut dire que c'était pendant la guerre et qu'ils avaient tous les deux besoins de décompresser d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Il se souvenait encore de la façon dont Madame Weasley les avait surpris, un matin. Elle avait voulu réveiller Harry mais ne l'avait pas trouvé dans sa chambre, à Grimmauld Place. Elle avait paniqué et était tout de suite allé chercher Tonks pour lui faire part de la disparition du jeune garçon. Elle était tombée sur Harry, les cheveux dégoulinants, une serviette sur les hanches, penché sur le corps nu de la jeune Aurore, entrain de l'embrasser. Autant dire que les deux protagonistes de la petite scène avait pris une belle teinte tomate alors que la mère de Ron était bien trop choquée pour penser à leur dire quoi que ce soit.

- D'accord, d'accord, se reprit Harry. Bon… et bien, si tu commençais par me dire qui est l'heureuse élue ?

- Lily, soupira James, un sourire rêveur collé aux lèvres.

Bon, bien sûr, ça il s'en serait douté. C'était tout à fait normal, après tout il était déjà au courant. Mais il était obligé de le demander. James n'aurait pas pu comprendre qu'il le savait déjà. Maintenant, il ne manquait plus qu'essayer de donner des conseils au petit garçon, pensa Harry. Il lui suffisait de se rappeler ce que lui avait dit Sirius et Rémus, sur le moment où sa mère et son père avaient commencé à sortir ensemble.

- Ecoute-moi bien James, si tu veux vraiment que Lily t'apprécie, ce qu'il faut que tu fasses c'est… t'assagir un peu.

- M'assagir ?

- Elle aime lire, étudier. Elle aime le calme, et surtout elle déteste que les gens se fassent trop remarquer. En bref, elle aime bien que les gens soient matures.

- Quoi ? Mais je… j'aime vraiment m'amuser comme je le fais, avec Sirius, Rémus et Peter !

James avait vraiment l'air dépité de devoir laisser tomber tout ce qu'il faisait avec ses amis pour pouvoir conquérir celle qu'il aimait. Il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir concilier les deux. D'ailleurs, c'est ce qui permit à Harry de placer sa seconde réplique, sans se sentir coupable.

- Mais crois-moi James, même si tu fais tout cela, que tu arrêtes de faire tes blagues, jamais cela ne marchera. Vous êtes beaucoup trop jeune, et si tu veux mon avis, Lily ne s'intéresse pas encore vraiment aux garçons. Elle veut, selon moi, se concentrer sur ses études, pour l'instant.

- Comment pourrait-elle préférer ses études à être avec quelqu'un ?

Harry sourit. Bon sang, James avait été totalement immature jusqu'à sa sixième année, et cela il ne pouvait le nier, il en avait eu maintes preuves, mais son discours, sur l'amour et Lily ne lui paraissait réellement pas celui d'un gosse de onze ans !

- Elle vient de découvrir que la magie existait. Elle se sent totalement perdue, et elle doit apprendre des choses que toi tu connais depuis ton plus jeune âge, en plus de tout ce dont on parle en cours. Elle veut se remettre au niveau des autres enfants de son âge…. Crois-moi James, ne tente rien avec elle pour l'instant. Essaie juste de devenir son ami, mais ne la colle pas trop, laisse-la respirer !

James resta pensif pendant quelques instants, puis afficha un sourire. Apparemment, il en était arrivé à une conclusion définitive.

- Vous avez raison, Professeur, je vais essayer de devenir son ami, sans pour autant abandonner les autres et puis ensuite, si ça marche bien, j'aviserais.

- Sage décision, James…. Et maintenant, je vais te ramener à ton dortoir, si tu le veux bien. Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses attraper par un autre de tes professeurs, ou même le concierge, tu risquerais d'avoir des ennuis…

James hocha la tête et se leva, se rendant compte que son professeur avait peut-être envie d'aller se coucher, vu l'heure qu'il était ! Il se sentit soudainement gêné de ne pas avoir pu attendre le lendemain, mais apparemment, Harry ne lui en voulait pas donc il en conclut que ce n'était pas grave.

Harry reposa doucement son verre de vin quand il entendit le petit Professeur Flitwick s'adresser à lui. L'heure du repas était passée, et les élèves étaient déjà rentré dans leurs salles communes, ou était allé faire leur devoir à la bibliothèque. Mais les enseignants étaient encore attablé et discutaient.

- Alors, Harry, vous me semblez vraiment proche de vos élèves, surtout ceux de première année.

- Oui, ils sont si gentils…. Et c'est le meilleur âge pour leur apprendre la vie, croyez-moi…

- Et est-ce que vous leur avez dit que vous deviez partir à la fin de cette année ? demanda MacGonagall.

Harry soupira. Non, il ne le leur avait pas encore dit, et pour être franc, ils ne savaient pas comment est-ce qu'il allait si prendre pour ne pas leur faire trop de mal. Bien sûr, certains ne réagiraient même pas, mais il y en avait quelques-uns qui s'étaient vraiment attaché à lui et il avait peur de les blesser. C'est pour cela qu'il voulait annoncer la nouvelle de son départ le plus tard possible.

- Non, je ne le leur est pas encore dit, mais je pense que d'ici quelques temps, je le ferais…. Je ne sais pas encore quand, par contre…

Les autres hochèrent la tête et retournèrent à leurs autres conversations.

Harry lisait tranquillement les essais des sixièmes années, sur l'utilité du sortilège du Patronum quand des coups résonnèrent à la porte. Il se demanda brièvement qu'est-ce que cela pouvait être, mais il décida de ne pas y réfléchir après tout, cela arrivait tellement souvent ces derniers temps que quelqu'un vienne le voir pour lui demander des conseils, ou tout simplement se confier.

Harry alla donc ouvrir sa porte et se retrouva face aux maraudeurs, ou enfin à plutôt trois des maraudeurs, Rémus n'était apparemment pas là. C'était étrange, d'habitude ils étaient toujours les quatre ensemble. Mais il eut bientôt une illumination : ce soir, c'était la pleine lune et, donc, le petit garçon devait être à l'infirmerie pour le moment. Il finit par se rendre compte que cela devait bientôt faire une minute qu'il regardait ses élèves sur le pas de la porte, pendant qu'il se faisait ses réflexions et qu'il serait peut-être temps de finalement les laisser entrer.

- Venez ! Entrez ! leur dit-il en s'écartant de l'entée pour les laisser passer. Alors, que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite ?

Les trois enfants s'assirent sur le canapé et l'homme, en face d'eux, sur le fauteuil.

- Et bien, commença Sirius, certainement désigné comme porte-parole. Cela concerne Rémus.

- Oui ?

- Est-ce qu'il n'y aurait pas un moyen de l'aider ? demanda-t-il, l'air suppliant.

Les deux autres le regardaient aussi avec des yeux remplis d'espoir. Ils avaient réellement envie de savoir quoi faire. Harry savait ce qu'il fallait leur dire, après tout, il était déjà au courant de la façon dont ils y étaient parvenus : devenir animagus ! Mais ça allait prendre du temps.

- Il y a bien un moyen, soupira Harry.

Sirius et James sautèrent sur leur pied, heureux, et étaient déjà prêt à aller rejoindre leur ami immédiatement. Harry secoua la tête, de concert avec Peter, ces deux là étaient véritablement trop impulsifs.

- Attendez ! James ! Sirius ! Je vous ai dit qu'il y avait un moyen, mais cela va prendre du temps !

Cela suffit à refroidir les ardeurs des deux gamins. Comment cela, ça allait prendre du temps ? leur ami avait besoin d'eux maintenant ! Ils ne pouvaient pas le faire attendre. Mais Harry sembla suivre leur train de pensée, car il expliqua le pourquoi.

- Voyez-vous, aucun être humain ne peut rester près d'un loup-garou un soir de pleine lune, car celui-ci n'a plus aucun contrôle sur leurs actes. Rémus est peut-être votre ami, mais si vous l'approchez durant la pleine lune, il vous tuera sans hésiter.

- Mais alors, comment est-ce que l'on va faire, alors ? demanda Sirius.

Harry sourit.

- Laisse-moi finir. Les êtres humains ne peuvent pas rester aux côtés d'un loup-garou un soir de pleine lune, mais les animaux, eux, le peuvent.

- Mais comment est-ce que cela peut nous aider ? questionna Peter, ne semblant pas comprendre.

Mais apparemment, tout le monde n'était pas aussi perdu que lui car James affichait déjà un immense sourire alors que Sirius fronçait les sourcils, paraissant ne comprendre qu'à moitié ce qu'il se passait.

- En devenant animagus ! s'exclama le petit garçon à lunette. On pourra l'aider si on est capable de se transformer !

Harry fut secoué d'un petit rire en voyant l'excitation de son père, et celle de son parrain d'ailleurs, et l'air choqué de Peter qui, visiblement pensant que c'était quelque chose de trop compliqué pour qu'il y arrive.

- Exactement, mais c'est très dangereux et difficile comme entraînement. Il vous faudra du temps pour y arriver.

- Mais on y arrivera, hein ? voulut se rassurer Sirius.

- Bien sûr ! Vous avez tous les trois les capacités et la motivations nécessaires.

Harry se leva et alla chercher deux bouts de papier sur chacun desquels il écrivit quelques mots. Il donna le premier à James.

- C'est un passe pour vous permettre d'accéder à la réserve. Vous en avez besoin et ça, dit-il en tendant le deuxième à Sirius, c'est les titres de quelques ouvrages sur comment devenir animagus.

Les trois élèves le regardèrent interloqués. Leur professeur les aidait à faire quelque chose d'illégal et il leur donnait même sa bénédiction ? Ils étaient vraiment dans un monde de fou !

- Il y a des livres sur les animagus à la bibliothèque, observa James. Je veux dire, ailleurs que dans la section interdite.

- Sur les animagus, oui, mais pas sur les moyens d'en devenir un, tu peux me croire ! jamais ils ne laisseraient ce genre de livre à la portée des élèves !

- Et vous, Professeur ? demanda Sirius.

- Moi ?

- Oui, est-ce que vous êtes animagus ?

Trois visages avides de savoir se retournèrent d'un seul coup vers lui pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il leur offrit un charmant sourire qui en disait bien long sur ce qu'allait être sa réponse.

- Oui, j'en suis un… mais dans l'illégalité la plus totale alors si vous pouviez éviter de le mentionner à quiconque, ça m'arrangerait bien !

Il leur fit un clin d'œil, pour vraiment souligner laque cela devait rester entre eux et ils sourirent en se rendant compte que leur professeur leur faisait des confidences qu'il ne devait certainement pas faire à tout le monde.

- Mais alors, se demanda soudain Peter, pourquoi est-ce que vous n'allez pas avec Rémus ?

Maintenant que leur ami le faisait remarquer, Sirius et James trouvaient aussi cela très étrange.

- C'est vrai, renchérit Sirius. Pourtant vous avez l'air de bien l'aimer !

- Je l'adore, je vous l'assure, mais… c'est plus compliqué que cela. J'espère que vous vous rendez compte que je ne va pas rester ici des années et des années et que ce serait une très mauvaise idée que Rémus s'habitue à m'avoir à ses côtés, parce que cela lui fera beaucoup plus de mal une fois que je ne pourrais plus être là pour lui.

- Oh.

Les élèves se sentaient un peu honteux de ne pas avoir compris ça tout de suite. Mais le sourire gentil de Harry leur assura qu'il ne lui en voulait pas le moins du monde.

- Et si vous avez besoin d'aide, n'hésitez pas à venir me trouver.

Les trois enfants hochèrent la tête et se dirigèrent vers la porte. Avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de la franchir, Harry les arrêta en leur disant une dernière phrase, pleine de sens.

- N'en parlez pas à Rémus, il essayerait de vous dissuader.


	12. chapitre 11

**Professeur ? Ami ? ou Confident ?**

**Réponse aux reviews : chapitre 10**

M4r13 : j'ai prévu une vingtaine de chapitre. et je suis contente que tu aimes la façon dont j'ai dépeint Harry. Il faut dire qu'avec toutes les épreuves qu'il a vécu étant enfant, j'ai l'impression que cela lui donnera envie d'aider les autres pour pas qu'ils vivent les mêmes choses… enfin, c'est que mon point de vue… bisous

Les mauraudeuses : mais j'ai lu ta review ! voyons…. Et tu vois, j'ai déjà mis moins longtemps à poster ce chapitre ! allez, bisous

Jo Lupin : contente que cela te plaise ! et je ne pouvais pas finir cette histoire sans parler des animagus qu'allaient devenir les trois bout de chou ! allez, gros bisous

Onarluca : gros gros merci ! bisous et j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes !

Kitty-luv-Snape : c'était pas très difficile à deviner pour Lily, hein ? mais pour les animagus, j'hésitais à faire que cela soit Harry qui les poussait ou pas, mais vu que je voulais en parler… voil ! allez, bisous !

Godric2 : ben oui, j'écris pendant les cours (surtout l'italien, parce que les autres j'essaie quand même de suivre) mais c'est qu'on fout tellement rien, qu'autant faire autre chose parce que sinon ça fait une heure de perdue… et je suis contente que tu aies apprécié ce chapitre ! bisous

4rine : merci beaucoup ! bisous

Sandra-Chan : je suis contente que tu aimes l'histoire et ma façon d'écrire…. Et ne t'en fais pas, je ne prend pas mal ta critique, c'est même très bien de m'en faire part, je sais ce que je dois améliorer comme ça ! donc je vais essayer, mais c'est vrai que je ne sais pas vraiment comment est-ce que les enfants peuvent se comporter à onze ans…. On verra ce que ça va donner ! allez. Bisous et merci !

Apocalypse-Nox : d'accord je continue ! merci et bisous !

Hermionedu69 : je sais, je sais ! mais bon, c'est quand même le mieux ! bisous !

Alinemcb54 : merci beaucoup ! allez. Gros bisous !

Enola83 : c'est vrai, les pauvres petits ! ils auront plus personne pour se confier ! personnellement, je ne sais pas si je vais aimer écrire ce chapitre ! et le pauvre petit James, il devrait patienter encore 5 ans (mais ça Harry va pas lui dire) ! allez, gros bisous

Llewella : je suis contente alors, et également que le tête à tête Haryr/James t'aie plût ! gros bisous

Opalina : mais non, voyons, ce n'est pas du tout pour vous faire attendre la suite (non, non, pas du tout) et c'est vrai que si tout les profs étaient comme cela, je suis sûre qu'on serait tout de suite plus heureux d'aller à l'école ! allez, voilà la suite ! bisous

Lenaleonyde1138 : mais c'est vrai que Ginny et Lily, dans les descriptions qu'on en a, se ressemble beaucoup (sauf pour les yeux !) allez, voilà la suite ! gros bisous !

Thealie : en quoi il se transforme, et bien je dirais en tigre blanc, comme dans une de mes autres fics, mais de toute façon ça n'aura aucune importance ! je ne pense même pas qu'on le verra se transformer dan l'histoire… allez, bisous

JulietteD : non, pas en loup, en fait je ne pense pas qu'on le verra, mais si oui ce sera en tigre blanc (moi aussi je l'aime ce tigre !) bisous bisous

Kaen Almariel : et oui, il se transforme en un félin (un tigre blanc ! comme pour mon autre fic) mais vraiment ça n'aura aucune importance ! et voici la suite ! bisous

**Chapitre 11/20**

Narcissa déambulait le long des couloirs bruyant de Poudlard. Trop c'était trop ! Cela faisait depuis le début de l'année qu'elle supportait tout ce que disait ou faisait Lucius sans broncher, mais là, elle n'en pouvait plus. Et il fallait absolument que quelqu'un l'aide. Seulement, elle ne voyait pas vraiment qui. Heureusement que son cousin était toujours là pour elle. Il lui avait conseillé d'aller voir le Professeur Cendrars. Et c'était là où elle se rendait en ce moment-même.

Elle arriva finalement devant la porte des appartements de l'homme et se sentit soudain très mal à l'aise. Ce n'était peut-être pas vraiment le sujet pour lequel elle était le plus à l'aise, surtout à parler avec quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait tout de même pas si bien que cela, pour finir. Mais elle en avait besoin.

Elle frappa doucement, espérant qu'il l'entende et ce fut le cas. Moins de trente secondes plus tard, il était devant elle, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Il n'y avait vraiment rien à dire, il savait comment accueillir les gens pour les mettre en confiance.

- Entre, Narcissa, je t'en prie ! lui dit-il gentiment.

La petite fille fit ce qu'il lui dit et prit place sur son canapé. Elle leva les yeux vers Harry alors qu'il s'asseyait en face d'elle.

- Alors, que puis-je faire pour toi ?

- Et bien…

Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment dire cela mais il fallait qu'elle se jette à l'eau. Si elle voulait que son professeur l'aide, elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle prit quelques secondes pour rassembler ses idées, contente que Harry ne fasse rien pour la brusquer, et reprit la parole.

- C'est à cause de Lucius.

- Lucius Malefoy ?

Elle hocha la tête. Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il ait tout de suite comprit de qui est-ce qu'il s'agissait. Après tout, il n'y avait pas trois cent Lucius dans cette école.

- Il t'embête ? s'inquiéta la professeur.

- Oui, murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

Comme elle avait honte ! Lucius n'avait pas tant d'année de plus qu'elle et elle était parfaitement incapable de se débarrasser de lui ! C'était réellement pathétique !

- Eh ! appela-t-il en relevant doucement le menton de Narcissa, pour plonger son regard dans ses yeux bleu azur. Tu n'as pas à te sentir mal-à-l'aise de me dire cela. Lucius est quelqu'un de pas très fréquentable. Je sais que je ne devrais pas dire cela de l'un de mes élèves, mais ce n'est que la pure vérité. Et il n'est pas vraiment le genre avec qui on veut se fâcher.

- C'est sûr…. Mais il veut passer plus de temps avec moi, pour apprendre à connaître sa « fiancée ». Et le pire c'est que je ne peux rien faire, parce qu'on est vraiment fiancés !

Harry soupira. Il détestait vraiment cette habitude de promettre les enfants entre eux, avant même qu'ils soient en âge de comprendre ce que cela représente. Le mariage ne devrait être déterminé que par l'amour, et pas d'autre chose. Mais cela, beaucoup de monde ne le comprenait pas encore. Malheureusement.

- Je sais que cela doit être très difficile, mais je ne peux rien faire pour changer quoi que ce soit à ce… destin qui veut que vous finissiez ensemble. Bien sûr, si Lucius se montre trop entreprenant ou… méchant, je peux intervenir. Mais comme vous devrez passer une bonne partie de votre vie ensemble, je pense que le mieux pour toi, ce serait d'apprendre à le connaître. Qui sait, peut-être que tu en viendras à l'apprécier.

- J'en doute.

Pour être franc, Harry aussi en doutait. Mais il se garda bien de faire part de ses pensées à la jeune fille.

- Je sais que ce sera difficile, mais je ne peux pas aller contre les choix de ta famille, j'espère que tu t'en rends compte.

- Bien sûr.

- Donc, je ne peux que te donner ce conseil, essaye de lui parler, de lui dire que tu as besoin d'un peu d'espace. Que vous aurez tout le temps de vous connaître, mais que tu n'as que onze et que pour l'instant, tu aimerais ne pas avoir à te soucier de ce que sera ta vie après ce mariage, que tu en auras tout le temps par la suite. Je pense que même Lucius sera capable de comprendre ça.

Narcissa hocha la tête. C'était vrai que même si Lucius était quelqu'un de très arrogant, manipulateur, serpentardesque, il avait tout de même un cœur et il pouvait bien comprendre qu'elle était trop jeune pour vouloir penser à sa vie conjugale. Cette pensée lui redonna le sourire, surtout qu'elle comptait bien lui faire accepter qu'ils puissent, pendant encore quelques années, sortir avec d'autres personnes…. Car, d'ailleurs, elle avait bien quelqu'un en tête… ou plutôt dans le cœur.

- Merci beaucoup Professeur !

- Mais je t'en prie ! Passe une bonne journée, la salua-t-il alors qu'il l'avait raccompagnée vers la porte de sortie.

Harry se laissa retomber dans son fauteuil. Pauvre Narcissa ! Sa vie était déjà toute tracée d'avance et, en plus de cela, avec un futur mangemort qui ferait d'elle la complice de Voldemort ! Son destin était aussi horrible que celui qui attendait la plupart des personnes de sa classe. A croire que c'était réellement une année maudite.

Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve quelque chose à faire pour détourner l'esprit de ces pauvres petits de tous leurs malheurs. Et ce fut sur cette pensée qu'il continua à corriger les épreuves écrites de ses élèves de troisième année, sur les épouventards. Il pouvait réellement remercier le Professeur Lupin d'avoir fait un programme potable, plus que potable même, ce qui lui avait évité d'avoir à tout inventer.

* * *

Le lundi suivant, Harry arriva en classe un sourire radieux aux lèvres. Il avait trouvé une idée géniale pour aider ses élèves et il comptait le leur annoncer ce jour. Un nouveau cours, facultatif bien entendu, pour lequel il espérait que les enfants seraient motivés. Enfin, il aurait très bientôt la réponse.

- Salut les enfants ! s'exclama-t-il gaiement.

- Bonjour Professeur Cendrars !

Bien sûr, cette manière qu'avait les élèves de le saluer lui rappelait beaucoup l'année de Dolorès Ombrage. Elle qui les obligeait à faire un chœur de salutation. Mais ce n'était pas lui qui les avait oblig ! C'était un peu normal quand on était aussi jeune qu'eux.

- Bon, alors on va reprendre le cours sur les acromantula, mais tout d'abord je voudrais vous parler de quelque chose.

Il voyait qu'il avait bien capté l'attention des petits et il sourit. C'était vraiment génial de se sentir écouter pour autre chose que le fait d'être le Survivant ! ça le changeait vraiment de l'ordinaire.

- J'ai remarqué que beaucoup d'entre vous, comme vos camarades de Serdaigle et de Pouffsouffle, dans une moindre mesure, avaient beaucoup de problèmes. Familiaux, relationnels et autres. Je ne dirais pas qui, je ne dirais pas quoi, mais le fait demeure. Et je me suis dit, que ce serait bien pour vous de penser un peu à autre chose. Alors pour vous détendre, j'ai décidé d'organiser un autre cours.

Les élèves tournèrent les yeux les uns vers les autres. Leur Professeur avait prévu de leur faire un cours pour les détendre ? C'était une blague, pas vrai ? Comment est-ce qu'un cours pourrait les détendre ? Ils en avaient déjà bien assez comme cela !

Pourtant, il n'y eut que Sirius qui leva la main pour en faire la remarque. Pourquoi est-ce que Harry n'était pas vraiment étonné que cela soit lui qui le fasse. Enfin, il se décida tout de même à lui répondre.

- C'est très simple. C'est tout d'abord un cours facultatif, donc seul ceux qui le voudront y participeront. Et deuxièmement il n'y aura aucune note. Ce sera assez reposant.

Les élèves commençaient réellement à se poser des questions sur la nature de ce cours. Et Harry ne manqua pas de remarquer cette curiosité et se décida à répondre à l'interrogation muette des enfants.

- Si je vous dit, Shakespeare, ou Molière, est-ce que cela vous parle ? demanda-t-il avait un sourire.

Tous les élèves d'origine moldue laissèrent leur mâchoire tomber. Est-ce que leur Professeur était tombé sur la tête ? Il ne pouvait tout de même pas être sérieux, non ? Quoique, connaissant l'homme, tout était possible !

- Vous- vous voulez nous faire faire une pièce de théâtre ? s'exclama Lily, alors que les autres, réalisant ce que cela voulait dire.

Harry sourit, et se contenta d'acquiescer en silence. Les petits avaient l'air totalement ébahis par la nouvelle et se demandait quelle mouche avait piqué leur enseignant.

- En effet, je voudrais organiser une pièce de théâtre dont une représentation sera donnée en fin d'année devant les parents. Ce sera ouvert à toutes les premières années. Ceux qui veulent, pourront venir s'inscrire jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Pour vous aider à choisir si oui ou non vous voulez y venir, je vous donne une fiche avec les différentes pièces à choix et un résumé.

D'un coup de baguette magique, chaque élève reçut sur son pupitre une feuille. Lily la prit immédiatement pour voir les œuvres et ne fut réellement pas déçue.

- Roméo et Juliette

- Le Songe d'une Nuit d'Eté

- Dom Juan

C'était que des pièces qu'elle aimait ! Son professeur pouvait déjà compter sur elle et elle ferait tout son possible pour faire venir quelques uns des autres Griffondors. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait aucun mal à convaincre les Maraudeurs. James la suivrait et les trois autres le suivraient lui.

Une fois cela dit, Harry reprit son cours normalement, enfin aussi normalement qu'il le pouvait avec une classe d'élèves surexcités, déjà entrain de discuter si oui ou non ils allaient participer. En tout cas, il était content de l'effet qu'avait produit sa nouvelle, presque tout les élèves semblaient avoir oublié ce qui les embêtait et étaient un peu plus heureux.

Mais presque, car il y en avait qui ne semblait pas partager la joie des autres, et parmi ceux-là, il y avait Sévérus. Il s'en serait douté. Si son père venait à apprendre qu'il jouait dans une pièce de théâtre moldue. Ce serait la catastrophe. Mais ma fois, le jeune sorcier l'avait dit lui-même, personne n'y pouvait rien. Et Harry était déjà bien content de pouvoir l'aider en l'écoutant se confier à lui.

* * *

Le soir-même, dans la salle des Professeurs, Harry regardait les feuilles d'inscriptions, déjà en grande quantité qui lui étaient parvenues. Jamais il n'aurait cru que son idée aurait autant de succès que cela ! Mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? lui demanda le Professeur Flitwick.

- Les inscriptions des élèves pour la pièce de théâtre que j'ai décidé de mettre en œuvre ?

Tous le regardèrent avec incrédulité.

- Une pièce de théâtre ? répéta MacGonagall.

- Je trouve que c'est une très bonne idée, Harry…

C'était le Professeur Dumbledore qui avait parlé en dernier et Harry lui rendit bien son sourire. Apparemment, même dans le passé, ils avaient retrouvé leur complicité.


	13. chapitre 12

**Note de l'auteur : **Je suis désolée que ce chapitre ait mis si longtemps à venir et surtout qu'il soit aussi court que cela, mais je n'avais vraiment plus beaucoup d'inspiration. Et c'est pour cela que je vous demande de me pardonner pour ce que je vais faire mais je vais suspendre cette fic pendant quelque temps. Oh ! ne vous en faites pas, je ne l'abandonne pas, c'est juste que je prend un « congé sabbatique ». Je pense que je posterais la suite au printemps, au début printemps, peut-être un peu avant si j'ai tout à coups de l'inspiration, mais ne vous y attendez pas avant février au moins. Je suis vraiment désolée mais quand je vois la qualité de ce chapitre, je me dis qu'il faut que je m'arrête un moment, parce que cela devient n'importe quoi. Allez, bisous

**Professeur ? Ami ? ou Confident ?**

Réponses aux reviews : chapitre 11/20 

Apocalypse-Nox : désolée, ce ne sera pas Roméo et Juliette, je voulais changer une fois ! j'espère que ça te plaira quand même. Gros bisous !

Eterna de Solary : merci, je suis vraiment très contente que cela te plaise et j'espère que cela sera toujours le cas ! gros bisous

Onarluca : merci beaucoup ! gros bisous et désolée pour l'attente !

Edge : non, ce n'est pas un animagus, c'est un tigre blanc, mais normalement, ce n'a aucune importance dans l'histoire, ce ne sera même pas dit dans la fic ! allez, bisous

4rine : merci ! gros bisous

Sabriell : ah ouais ? tu vas jouer dans Dom Juan ? Alors bonne chance ! moi je ne fais que la lire en classe… mais t'aura pas trop de rigolade là-dedans parce que ce n'est pas la pièce qu'ils vont jouer… allez, bisous

Hermionedu69 : ouch ! il est encore plus court, pas plus long ! je suis désolée mais j'ai tout expliquer dans la note plus haut ! alllz, bisous

Opalina : je suis contente que mon idée te plaise et moi aussi, je plains la pauvre petite Narcissa (méchante JK !) mais bon… allez, bisous

Mariana : merci beaucoup ! gros bisous !

Thealie : merci, c'est très gentil ! gros bisous

JulietteD : bah non, je ne veux pas faire comme tout le monde, donc ce ne sera pas Roméo et Juliette ! bisous

Mary-Mary : je suis très contente que tu aimes, mais cela ne sera pas plus intéressant, j'en ai peur… bisous

Ordre et Chaos : je suis très contente que cela te plaise ! gros bisous

Alinemcb54 : merci ! gros bisous !

Gaelle griffondor : merci beaucoup ! gros bisous

Kitty-luv-Snape : et ben oui, tu te trompe, ce ne sera pas Roméo et Juliette, je trouvais cela trop facile ! et je suis impatiente de voir ta fic (tu me préviendras quand tu la mettre en ligne, d'accord ?) allez, gros bisous

**Chapitre 12/20**

Pour dire que l'idée de Harry avait eu un immense succès, c'était un véritable euphémisme ! Presque toutes les premières années y participaient : seuls les quelques plus timides s'y étaient refusé et la plupart des Serpentards, de peur des réactions de leurs parents…. Mais il y en avait tout de même un bon nombre qui avait choisit de ne pas faire cas de cette « menace ».

Malheureusement, comme Harry s'en était douté dès le début, Sévérus n'en faisait pas partie et, il ne faisait donc pas partie du projet. Mais il avait trouvé un autre moyen pour le faire participer, sans que son père ne soit au courant.

En effet, un soir, il avait convoquer le jeune garçon dans ses quartiers et lui avait proposé quelque chose : de lire les livres des trois pièces, puisqu'il était de notoriété publique que Sévérus aimait la lecture, et de l'aider à la mise en scène, sans que personne ne le sache. Comment positionner les personnes et tout cela. Ils diraient à ses camarades, s'ils se rendaient compte de quelque chose, que c'était des cours supplémentaires en défense. Tout le monde le croirait, après tout il était toujours très appliquer en cours.

Bien sûr, Sévérus s'était empressé d'accepter et attendait maintenant avec impatience de savoir qu'elle serait la pièce choisie pour pouvoir commencer à réfléchir sur ce que lui avait demandé de faire le Professeur Cendrars.

Professeur qui était justement en ce moment entouré de tous les élèves aillant accepter de faire partie du groupe. Ils devaient, en ce moment, commencer par décider laquelle des trois pièces ils allaient jouer.

- Bon, alors maintenant, je ne sais pas encore très bien comment est-ce que l'on va faire pour choisir qu'elle pièce. Tout d'abord, certain d'entre vous ont-ils déjà lu une des pièces que je vous propose, ou même plus d'ailleurs ?

Quelques personnes, peu il faut bien l'avouer, levèrent la main. Il fit ensuite un résumé beaucoup plus détaillé des pièces et fit de son mieux pour aider les élèves à choisir parmi les pièces, celle qu'ils voulaient interpréter.

Après moult discussion et explications, ils en virent à décider de jouer « le Songe d'une Nuit d'Eté » de William Shakespeare. Harry était très content car, personnellement c'était sa préférée, même s'il aimait beaucoup les trois qu'il avait proposée. Il avait cru, au départ, que cela serait Roméo et Juliette qui serait choisie, car c'était la pièce la plus connue, et celle dont on retrouvait le plus de point commun à Poudlard, mais il s'était trompé.

Mais il faut dire que vu le nombre d'élèves, cela serait peut-être mieux comme cela. Après tout, il fallait plus de personnages et le Songe était sans conteste la pièce dans laquelle il y avait le plus de rôle. Ils mirent assez longtemps pour préparer le casting, mais ils réussirent à se mirent tous d'accord, finalement. Et, dans les personnes que Harry connaissait personnellement, à son époque, beaucoup furent choisies pour les rôles principaux.

Il y eut tout d'abord Rémus, Sirius, Narcissa et Stella Lovegood (qui se trouvait être la tant de Luna, comme il l'avait appris) jouaient les quatre personnages principaux. Les quatre athéniens qui allaient être victime du sortilèges des fées.

Fées qui se trouvaient être interprétés, pour ce qui était du roi et de la reine, par James et Lily. James avait été très content quand il avait appris qu'il devait jouer le rôle du mari de Lily. Celle-ci, par contre, avait été un peu moins enthousiaste, mais elle aimait tellement cette pièce et se réjouissait tant à l'idée de faire du théâtre que cela ne l'avait pas dérangée tant que Harry aurait cru. C'était plutôt une bonne chose, non ? Et cela permettrait à James d'essayer d'avoir un peu de dialogue avait sa future femme, bien qu'ils ne savaient pas encore qu'ils étaient destinés l'un à l'autre. Quoique… pour ce qui était de James, on pouvait dire qu'il le savait déjà.

Et, pour Peter Pettigrow, la dernière personne qu'il connaissait bien, il jouait Puck, le serviteur d'Obéron, le roi des fées (et donc James). Celui qui allait faire l'énorme bêtise de se tromper de « victime » pour le sortilège que lui demanderait de faire son maître.

Ce fut donc très joyeux et avec la promesse de voir arriver le texte sur leur pupitre des le lendemain que les élèves sortirent de la salle de leur professeur préféré. Tous parlaient avec agitation de leur prochaine représentation. Mais enfin, pour l'instant, ils n'en étaient pas encore là. Il fallait d'abord qu'ils commencent leur répétition. La première avait lieu exactement une semaine après cette réunion.

Mais aucun des acteurs n'attendit cette première répétition pour commencer à apprendre son texte. Tous se promenaient souvent feuilles en main, lors des pauses déjeuners ou soupers. Même pendant les cours d'histoire de la Magie ! D'ailleurs, durant ces derniers, ils leur arrivaient même de répéter à plusieurs, et de presque jouer des scènes et Binns ne s'en rendaient même pas compte !

Mais toute cette agitation ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux des autres professeurs. Ceux-ci n'avaient franchement pas pensé que l'idée de leur plus jeune collègue aurait un tel succès. C'était la première fois qu'un enseignant arrivait à faire s'estomper la plupart des barrières inter-maison pour forcer les jeunes à travailler en équipe pour un même projet, et sans but d'être les meilleurs, mais tout simplement pour s'amuser, tous ensemble, et décompresser un peu des études et des examens qui approchaient à vive allure.

Mais ils étaient réellement contents. Cela prouvait que tout n'était pas perdu. Qu'il y avait encore un espoir que cette haine qu'alimentait depuis des générations et des générations les maisons rivales de cette école, finisse par être oubliée. Se serait tellement beau si cela pouvait arriver.

De son côté, Harry se démenait pour tout arranger. Heureusement qu'il avait réussi à obtenir l'aide – secrète – de Sévérus pour la mise en scène. Parce que, franchement, il était totalement dépassé. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment faire. Cela n'avait jamais été son point fort, l'organisation, même en plein pendant la guerre. Par contre, pour le jeune garçon…

… Lui, l'organisation, cela le connaissait. Dès son premier jour à Poudlard, ou du moins dès son premier cours de potion, Harry l'avait remarqué. C'était une très bonne chose et tout ce qu'il fallait qu'il fasse était de superviser ce que faisait son jeune élève et mettre en application tous ses plans. Et Harry était réellement heureux de voir qu'en se donnant à fond là-dessus, Sévérus parvenait à oublier ses problèmes.

Mais ce qui émerveillait surtout Harry, c'était la rapidité avec laquelle était née la nouvelle amitié entre Narcissa et Lily. Depuis qu'elles avaient commencé à se voir, les deux fillettes s'étaient trouvée une ribambelle de points communs et étaient devenues presque inséparable, pour la plus grande joie de James qui, comme Narcissa était la cousine de son meilleur ami, se retrouvait à passer plus de temps avec Lily. Tout le monde était donc très content, pour le plus grand bonheur de Harry. Mais cela lui paraissait tout de même bizarre que Narcissa se tienne avec le groupe de garçon, après tout Rémus ne lui avait jamais parlé d'une quelconque période pendant laquelle ils avaient été amis. Il espérait simplement qu'il n'était pas entrain de trop changer le papier, se serait très dangereux et il risquerait de se retrouver dans un monde qui ne serait pas du tout le sien quand il rentrerait.


	14. Chapter 13

**Rappel: spoiler pour l'Ordre du Phoenix, mais rien après... et ajout d'une scène qui aurait dû avoir lieu dans le 5 parce qu'après cette conversation, j'aurais juste aimé mettre une claque à Sirius, même s'il est mon personnage préféré... alors je lui donne la chance de se racheter.**

**Note**: Je n'aurais jamais pensé reprendre cette histoire mais comme l'inspiration à frapper... 18 chapitre en tout et un épilogue cette fois-ci, parce que je ne me rappelle plus du plan que j'avais fais quand j'avais commencé à écrire...

* * *

**Chapitre 13/18**

Harry, content de l'avancée de son projet de théâtre, mais néanmoins fatigué quand au travail que cela lui demandait, avait décidé de prendre congé de ses obligations de corrigés les travaux des élèves au moins pour la journée. Peut-être Severus était-il celui qui prenait les choses en main pour la mise en scène, cela ne voulait pas dire que cela rendait la tâche beaucoup plus facile à Harry qui devait, lui, se débrouiller pour faire que ce que le jeune élève souhaitait réaliser devienne faisable.

De plus, il devait également coordonner les répétitions et donner des conseils à ses acteurs, qui pour la plupart n'avait jamais joué auparavant. Tout cela pour dire que, non seulement il était content de s'être quelque peu adonné au théâtre durant ses trois années de pérégrinations, le rendant ainsi capable de mener ses élèves à la baguette, mais également de se reposer quelque peu.

Pourtant, il ne put passer sa journée dans le calme et la tranquillité, comme il l'avait espérer et, lorsqu'il entendit des coups retentir contre la porte de ses quartiers, il hésita à faire semblant de ne pas être là avant de se reprendre, déduisant que si quelqu'un venait le déranger dans ses chambres personnelles, il devait s'agir de quelque chose d'important.

Poussant un soupir qui, il l'espérait de tout cœur, n'aurait pas pu être entendu depuis le côté opposé de la porte et s'avança pour l'ouvrir, se retrouvant nez à nez avec nul autre que James Potter.

Contrairement à la dernière fois qu'il était venu lui rendre visite, le garçon n'avait pas l'air nerveux mais réellement inquiet et Harry fronça les sourcils, espérant que rien de trop grave ne s'était passé.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, James?» demanda-t-il, essayant de ne pas montrer à son élève qu'il se faisait du souci.

«Sirius s'est blessé,» commença le noiraud à lunette.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'aller plus loin que déjà Harry commençait à sortir de ses quartiers, son cœur faisant un bond dans sa poitrine, inquiet pour celui qui allait, dans quelques années, devenir son propre parrain.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?» demanda-t-il, tout en commençant à marcher, laissant James mener le chemin.

James se mordit la lèvre inférieure, sachant que son professeur n'allait pas être très content avec les maraudeurs, tout du moins avec Sirius et lui-même. Après tout, les autres n'avaient fait que de les regarder, et même s'ils n'avaient pas cherché à les empêcher de faire ce qu'ils souhaitaient, ils n'avaient pas participé.

«On a été voler un peu, avec les balais de l'école,» admit James. «Mais vraiment, on sait tous les deux voler. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé pour que Sirius fasse cette chute, mais il s'est blessé à la cheville. Peut-être ailleurs, aussi.»

Harry ferma les yeux. De toutes les irresponsabilités que… Il s'arrêta de penser à cela quand il repensa à sa propre première année et son expérience avec le vol en balais. Okay, alors il n'était peut-être pas très bien placé pour faire la morale à qui que ce soit sur ce sujet.

«Et pourquoi ne pas avoir été chercher Madame Pomfresh?» demanda Harry, curieux.

«On voulait le faire mais Sirius a vraiment pris peur…. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi. Il ne voulait même pas qu'on ait chercher de l'aide tout cours. Il voulait rentrer au dortoir et soigner sa cheville tout seul, mais il n'a pas pu faire un pas. Cela lui faisait beaucoup trop mal et il est tout de suite retomber. J'ai décidé d'aller vous chercher, je me suis dit qu'il serait peut-être plus à l'aise avec vous… J'espère que j'ai bien fait?»

Harry regarda James et hocha la tête, rassurant le gamin.

«Ne t'en fais pas James, tu as fait exactement ce qu'il fallait. Je suppose que Sirius est sur le terrain de Quidditch?»

James hocha la tête et Harry décida de courir le reste du chemin, ne se souciant pas de si oui ou non son élève arrivait à le suivre. Il ne voulait pas faire trop attendre Sirius, surtout si la blessure était vraiment sérieuse.

Quand il arriva à l'emplacement de l'accident, les trois autres maraudeurs étaient en train de l'attendre. Remus et Peter regardaient alternativement l'avancée de leur professeur et leur ami sur le sol, semblant très inquiet mais ne sachant pas que faire pour aider leur camarade.

Remus avait bien essayé de parler à son ami, mais ce dernier restait obstinément les yeux sur le sol, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas pleurer, même avec la douleur que lui procurait sa cheville.

Sirius se rendit compte qu'Harry était sur le point d'arriver lorsqu'il vit ses camarades de classe se reculer pour laisser la place à ce dernier. Le professeur s'agenouilla devant lui, mais il ne fit aucun geste pour relever la tête et le regarder dans les yeux. Il avait tellement peur qu'Harry le gronde, ou pire soit vraiment déçu par lui.

Il sentit une main sous son menton et le jeune Griffondor n'eut d'autre choix que de faire face à son professeur, les yeux brillants de larmes qu'il ne voulait pas laisser tomber, larmes de douleur et de peur. Pourtant, tout ce qu'il vit sur le visage d'Harry fut de la douceur.

«Où est-ce que tu as mal, Sirius?» demanda-t-il gentiment. «J'ai vraiment besoin de savoir pour ne pas te faire plus mal, okay?»

«La… la cheville,» murmura-t-il. «Et un tout petit peu mon bras…. Mais surtout la cheville.»

Sa voix était toute petite, si éloignée de ce qu'Harry était habitué à entendre. Mais il parut comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de son jeune élève.

«Eh, je ne suis pas fâché Sirius. Se serait trop hypocrite de ma part, vu ma propre expérience,» avoua-t-il. «Maintenant, accroche tes bras autour de mon cou.»

Un peu étonné, Sirius fit ce qui lui était demandé et il sentit son professeur passer un bras sous ses genoux et un autre dans son dos, le soulevant comme si de rien était. Que cela soit Sirius ou ses trois autres amis, tous étaient sidérés. Les enseignants, s'il devait amener un blessé à l'infirmerie, généralement les faisaient léviter à l'aide d'un sortilège et ne les portaient pas.

Harry se tourna vers ses élèves resté au sol.

«Vous pouvez retourner à vos occupations, je m'occupe de votre camarade. Ne vous ne faites pas, dès demain matin, il sera comme neuf,» plaisanta-t-il. «Oh… et pas un mot de tout ça à qui que ce soit. Comme ça, je peux vous éviter une punition. Mais je veux la promesse que vous ne referez plus quelque chose comme ça, c'est compris?» finit-il d'une voix sterne.

Tous, Sirius y compris, hochèrent la tête en signe d'acquiescement et les trois non-blessé, après avoir salué leur ami, détalèrent en direction de leur dortoir.

Harry secoua la tête et reporta son regard sur le garçon aux cheveux d'ébène, qui regardait son professeur, semblant se demander s'il allait être plus grondé que cela.

«Est-ce que vous allez le dire à mon père?» demanda-t-il, les yeux emplis de terreur.

«Non, Sirius. Ça va rester entre nous,» lui promit-il avant de commencer à marcher, ce qui lui valut un cri de douleur de la part de son fardeau.

La gorge noué, il ferma brièvement les yeux, se maudissant de faire souffrir son élève.

«Je suis désolé, Sirius, mais ça va faire mal,» lui dit-il en regardant les yeux marines noyés de larmes. «Tu sais, tu as le droit de pleurer quand tu as mal,» le rassura-t-il. «Personne n'en saura rien.»

Alors Sirius arrêta de vouloir jouer les grands garçons et, enfouissant son visage dans le creux du cou de son professeur favoris, commença à sangloter alors que la douleur se faisait de plus en plus grande.

Harry n'en menait pas bien large non plus, s'en voulant énormément de faire souffrir le jeune garçon. Heureusement que le trajet jusqu'à ses quartiers n'étaient pas long, parce qu'il ne savait pas combien de temps il aurait pu supporter de voir Sirius comme cela.

Une fois arrivé dans sa chambre, il posa son précieux fardeau sur le lit, délicatement, essayant de lui faire le moins mal possible. Harry se redressa et chercha vite un coussin qu'ii plaça sous le pied de Sirius, le soulevant ainsi pour essayer d'atténuer la douleur.

Pour le plus grand soulagement d'Harry, les larmes du jeune Black s'étaient taries et il restait maintenant tranquille, reniflant silencieusement de temps en temps, alors qu'il suivait des yeux les moindres mouvements de son professeur, prêtant attention au divers sort qu'il jetait sur sa cheville, faisant tout d'abord disparaître chaussure et chaussette, lui donnant ainsi libre accès à la partir blessée.

Jamais Harry n'aurait un jour cru être aussi content d'avoir passé tant de temps à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Et pourtant, il savait maintenant sans peine réussir à soigner une cheville cassée, en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour dire Quidditch.

«Merci,» remercia Sirius, une fois que la douleur se fut atténuée.

Oh, bien entendu, elle n'avait pas encore totalement disparu, c'était pour cela qu'il faudrait que Sirius reste au lit jusqu'au lendemain matin. Un os qui venait d'être réparer était quelque peu plus fragile que les autres et pouvaient être légèrement douloureux avant qu'il ait reprit une consistance équivalente au reste du squelette.

«C'est rien, Sirius. Maintenant, dis-moi, est-ce que quelque chose d'autre te fait mal?» demanda Harry, gardant ses yeux dans ceux de son élève pour mieux déceler un mensonge.

Sirius sembla hésiter quelques instants avant de montrer son bras à son professeur.

«Mais pas beaucoup. C'est juste un peu sensible,» ajouta-t-il, ne voulant pas inquiéter son professeur pour un rien.

Harry sourit.

«Laisse-moi quand même regarder,» répondit-il, faisant signe à Sirius de lui donner son bras.

Harry l'examina du mieux qu'il le pouvait et il fut vite en mesure de déterminer que rien n'était ni foulé, ni cassé. Cela devait simplement être quelques bleus.

«Je reviens tout de suite,» s'excusa Harry, allant chercher une pommade pour enduire le membre endoloris de Sirius.

«Merci beaucoup, professeur,» remercia encore Sirius. «Vous n'allez vraiment rien dire à mon père?»

Harry secoua la tête.

«Non. Mais Sirius, promets-moi de faire beaucoup plus attention à l'avenir. Tu as eu de la chance, tu ne t'es pas encore fait trop mal mais cela aurait pu être beaucoup plus grave. Il y a des raisons pour que l'on n'accepte pas que les premières années aient des balais et fassent du vol non accompagné. Je sais que tu avais déjà pratiqué, probablement chez toi, mais quand on est avec des amis comme aujourd'hui et sans surveillance des adultes, on tend à moins se soucier des risques. Surtout à onze ans, quand c'est la première fois qu'on se retrouve loin de ses parents et qu'on se sent finalement un grand.»

Sirius avait baissé la tête pendant la tirade d'Harry et avait peur de regarder son professeur dans les yeux. Il avait vraiment dû le décevoir mais il se jura de ne plus jamais refaire cela.

«Je vous le promets Professeur. Je suis vraiment désolé,» murmura-t-il, refusant toujours de rencontrer le regard de l'homme. «Je ne voulais pas vous décevoir.»

La gorge d'Harry se noua et, sans un mot, il vint s'asseoir sur le lit et prit appui contre le sommier. Avec prudence, il souleva le garçon pour le placer sur ses genoux, souriant brièvement au petit cri surpris que celui-ci laissa échapper.

Une fois que Sirius fut installé sur ses genoux, il déposa un baiser sur sa tête, conscient que cela n'était pas dans sa famille qu'il allait recevoir ce genre de marque d'affection, et autorisa son élève à reposer sa tête contre son épaule.

«Tu ne pourras jamais me décevoir, Sirius,» lui murmura-t-il, berçant gentiment le garçon, aidant les médicaments à le faire s'endormir pour pouvoir mieux guérir, son esprit revenant des années dans son propre passé.

_Quelques heures après sa dispute avec Sirius, en plein milieu de la nuit, Harry avait prit le risque de retourner à Grimmauld Place. Il avait peur de la réception qu'il y trouverait, mais il savait qu'il devait le faire, sinon il le regretterait. Il devait savoir, savoir à quel point Sirius était déçu de lui. Son parrain lui avait toujours dis combien il était comme James, combien il lui ressemblait et il venait de lui prouver que ce n'était pas vrai._

_Harry sentit malgré lui les larmes retourner à ses yeux. __Quand Sirius lui avait fait comprendre que James valait plus que lui, il avait été tellement en colère… mais une fois que la colère fut retombée, il s'était juste effondré en pleurs. Il avait prit un moment pour se calmer et ensuite, il avait essayé de deviner, en repassant la conversation dans sa tête, les sentiments de Sirius envers lui et il n'avait simplement pas pu trouver la réponse._

_Alors le voilà, en train de parcourir les couloirs sombres __de la__ sinistre demeure des Black, à une heure impossible de la nuit, à la recherche de son parrain qui, avec un peu de chance, ne serait pas déjà endormi. _

_Sans un bruit, il se dirigea vers la chambre qu'il savait être celle de Sirius et y entra sur la pointe des pieds, quand bien même aucune lumière n'était encore allumée. Peut-être aurait-il dû frapper mais il s'était tout simplement avancé jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve juste à côté du corps endormi de son parrain._

_Ou peut-être pas si endormi que cela, pensa-t-il alors que Sirius ouvrait les yeux, les laissant s'habituer à l'obscurité avant de se rendre compte de qui était son mystérieux visiteur._

_«Harry?» s'étonna-t-il, encore mal éveillé. «Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?» _

_Tout en disant cela, il s'était quelque peu relever, maintenant plus assis que coucher et, malgré le manque de lumière de la pièce, Harry pouvait voir que ses yeux étaient fixés sur lui._

_«J__e…je voulais juste m'excuser de t'avoir déçu,» murmura le jeune Griffondor. _

_Les yeux de Sirius s'agrandirent distinctement dans la noirceur de la chambre._

_«Oh Merlin,» articula-t-il._

_Sans un avertissement, il agrippa Harry et le fit basculer sur le lit, le prenant sur ses genoux comme s'il était encore un enfant et non un adolescent, et il l'entoura de ses bras._

_«Non, non, non, non…. Tu ne pourras jamais me décevoir, Harry,» lui murmura-t-il, embrassant son front._

* * *

La fin de l'année approchant à grand pas, même s'il restait encore quelques mois, Harry s'était finalement décidé à faire part à ses élèves de son départ lors des prochaines vacances scolaires. Les réactions avaient été presque toutes les mêmes, les enfants étaient déçu de voir leur professeur préféré partir mais ils allaient bien profiter de ces derniers moments en sa présence. 


	15. Chapter 14

Note pour typex: euh... à vrai dire, je ne me contredits pas vraiment. J'ai dit que Remus venait d'une famille de sang-pur, oui, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il ne peut pas avoir de vêtements moldus. J'ai fait le contraste de Remus ayant de vêtements moldus et pas les deux autres parce que l'on sait l'opinion des Blacks sur ce qui est des moldus...

**Okay, le chapitre a pris une autre direction que celle que j'attendais, mais je dois dire que je suis plutôt contente d'avoir ajouté cette conversation, même si elle n'était pas prévue...**

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

Les jours et les semaines passaient à un rythme effréné et Harry ne savait pas s'il s'agissait d'une bonne chose ou non.

Ce voyage dans le passé lui avait été vraiment bénéfique. Il avait finalement pu voir ou revoir des personnes qu'il croyait hors de son atteinte à jamais. Avoir pu enfin connaître ses parents avait été un réel miracle. Bien sûr, il savait qu'il ne pouvait en aucun cas relater James et Lily les adultes avec James et Lily les enfants qu'il connaissait. Après tout, ces derniers devraient encore grandir, traverser les différents obstacles pour, en fin de compte, devenir les personnes formidables qu'on lui avait toujours dit qu'ils étaient. Néanmoins, il avait maintenant d'autre souvenir d'eux que celui de leur mort et ce moment, pas des plus brillants, qu'il avait vu dans la pensine de Rogue durant sa cinquième année.

Revoir Sirius n'avait pas été aussi dur qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Peut-être aurait-ce été difficile si cela s'était passé juste après les événements de Département des Mystères, lorsque la blessure était encore fraîche. Dans le cas où cela serait arrivé, Harry n'était pas sûr qu'il ait été capable de laisser la chaine du temps se dérouler comme elle le devait et aurait essayé de faire en sorte que tous ces malheurs n'arrivent pas. Mais des années après la mort de son parrain adoré, Harry avait eu le temps de faire son deuil et d'accepter ce qui était arrivé. Revoir Sirius après tant d'année à l'avoir cru perdu à jamais était simplement pour lui une deuxième chance, qui lui permettrait de dire au revoir.

Les autres enfants aussi l'avaient beaucoup touché, qui les ait connu ou pas dans son propre passé. Etre avec eux lui avait permis de se rappeler de toutes les bonnes choses que le monde de la Magie et Poudlard avaient à offrir, chose qu'il avait peut-être quelque peu oubliée après cette terrible guerre qu'ils avaient dû mener alors qu'il n'était qu'un adolescent. C'était la première fois que, dans le monde de la Magie, il avait pu finalement être quelqu'un de normal, qu'il avait pu se détendre sans que Voldemort ou le Survivant ne viennent s'immiscer pour diminuer sa joie de vivre.

Néanmoins, malgré toutes ses bonnes choses, il savait qu'il n'était pas à sa place dans le passé, qu'il n'était pas à sa place au sein de ses parents et de leurs amis. Après tout, quel jeune homme pouvait se venter d'avoir enseigné à ses propres parents les arts basiques de la vie?

De plus, même s'il aimait beaucoup les personnes, adultes ou enfants, qui se trouvaient à ses côtés, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de penser à leurs homologues plus âgés qui lui manquaient terriblement, de même que ces autres amis qui, à cette époque-là, n'était tout comme lui pas de ce monde.

Il n'avait pas cherché à les revoir pendant les trois dernières années, parce qu'il avait voulu faire le vide, pouvoir se retrouver et finalement comprendre qui il était pour lui-même et non à se définir par ce que le monde des sorciers attendaient de lui et, dans ce but, il s'était éloigné de tout ce qu'il connaissait. Mais il ne pouvait nier que ses amis étaient partie intégrante de lui-même et que, sans eux, il sentait qu'il n'était pas entier.

Cette quatrième année sans eux avaient été moins difficile à supporter à cause de tout le reste, mais il commençait réellement à sentir leur absence à nouveau et ne pouvait s'empêcher de se réjouir du fait qu'il sera bientôt capable de les revoir. Tout serait finalement bien pour lui. Plus de guerre, plus de mort venant frapper toutes les semaines à la porte et, surtout, toutes les personnes qui lui étaient chères autour de lui, le souvenir de ceux qui avaient péri vivant toujours en lui car, comme il le lui avait souvent été répété, les êtres qui nous sont chers ne nous quittent jamais.

Etant donné qu'il serait à Poudlard, il savait que la toute première personne qu'il rencontrerait serait Remus Lupin et cela lui arracha un sourire.

Oui, Remus, ce cher Remus, il allait bien pouvoir le taquiner avec ce qu'il avait appris sur lui…. Comme le fait que sa première «petite amie» se trouvait être Narcissa Black. Petite amie était peut-être un bien grand mot pour des enfants de leur âge, mais il était clair qu'amie n'était pas le terme approprié.

Il avait bien vu depuis le début que quelque chose se passait entre les deux mais il n'y avait franchement pas fait très attention. Après tout, Remus, l'adulte, le lui aurait dit s'il avait vraiment eu une relation avec la cousine de Sirius?

Mais, apparemment, la réponse à cette question était non parce que les deux enfants s'étaient vraiment de plus en plus rapproché au point que tout le monde les considéraient comme le «couple» le plus mignon de Poudlard. Oh Harry allait bien se marrer quand il rentrerait. Il ne manquerait pas de parler de cela à l'homme qu'il considérait comme son oncle.

Il était vrai qu'il avait déjà eu l'occasion de constater, dans son propre temps, que Narcissa et Remus se connaissaient mieux que ce que l'on pourrait croire. Il les avait vu, après la guerre, durant les quelques temps pendant lesquels il était encore resté en Angleterre, les deux adultes se parler à plusieurs reprises.

Bien sûr, étant donné l'âge de Narcissa, il lui avait été facile de se rendre compte que Remus et elle avait dû être dans la même année et le fait que les deux se retrouvent, au final, du même côté de la guerre avait réussi, pour Harry, à expliquer entièrement le fait qu'il se trouve de plus en plus souvent en compagnie l'un de l'autre.

Après tout, il était vrai que très peu de gens de leur âge restait encore en vie, après le massacre des dernières batailles. Et de ceux qui étaient encore en vie, beaucoup se trouvaient présentement entre les quatre murs de la forteresse d'Azkaban ou en fuite, espérant encore pouvoir échapper à la loi et ne pas payer pour les crimes qu'ils avaient connus au nom de la pureté du sang, se battant sans le savoir pour un sang-mêlé.

Cependant, maintenant qu'Harry savait à quel point les deux susmentionnés avaient été proches à un point de leur enfance, il commençait à se demander s'ils n'avaient pas décidé de peut-être se donner une seconde chance, maintenant que la paix était revenue et que Lucius Malefoy ne pouvait plus venir se placer entre eux. Qui sait, peut-être Harry aurait-il la surprise de revenir pour se retrouver avec Narcissa Black comme «tante d'adoption». Il n'empêche qu'il souhaiterait bien voir la tête de Drago si cela se produisait vraiment.

Harry fut sorti de ses rêveries par des coups à la porte de son bureau et, élevant la voix pour dire à son visiteur d'entrer, il releva les yeux pour se trouver face à celle qui avait été sa professeur de métamorphose durant ses propres années d'étudiant.

«Bonsoir, Minerva,» la salua-t-il. «Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous?»

«Bonsoir Harry. Je passais simplement pour voir comment vous alliez? Vous me semblez moins enjoué ces temps-ci.»

Harry sourit à la femme. Il aimait vraiment le Professeur MacGonagall, et ceci depuis toujours, même si elle ne s'était jamais montrer autrement que stricte durant les cours. En dehors, par contre, elle l'avait toujours conseillé quand il le souhaitait… si l'on oubliait cet incident en première année, pendant lequel elle ne l'avait pas cru au sujet de la pierre. Mais elle était attentive à la santé de ses étudiants et, alors même qu'il n'était que son collègue cette année-ci, elle avait remarqué que quelque chose le tracassait.

«Ce n'est rien, ne vous en faites. Juste un peu de mélancolie, je suppose. Mes amis me manquent et… revoir certaines personnes ici que je sais ne seront plus là quand je retournerais chez moi me fait mal. Ce sera comme les perdre à nouveau.»

«Je suppose que je n'obtiendrais pas de vous les noms de ces personnes?» demanda Minerva avec un sourire en coin, sachant à quel point Harry faisait attention avec tout ce qu'il disait, de façon à garantir que le futur dans lequel il reviendrait sera le même que celui qu'il avait laissé derrière lui.

Harry secoua la tête.

«Désolé, je ne peux pas prendre le risque. Pourtant ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque, croyez-moi.»

«Je comprends, Harry. Je comprends tout à fait. Je ne suis pas sûre que j'aie été capable de faire ce que vous faites, moi-même je dois dire. Savoir que l'on pourrait sauver des personnes que l'on aime mais se rendre compte que l'on est pied et main lié, sans avoir le droit de le faire. Je crois que ce serait trop dur pour moi.»

Harry fit mine de réfléchir, les sourcils froncés.

«Oh, je ne sais pas. Je vous ai toujours vu comme quelqu'un de très fort. Je suis sûr que s'il l'avait fallu, vous en auriez été capable. Mais je ne conseillerais pas cette expérience à tout le monde, c'est un fait.»

Il soupira.

«Ma fois, ce qui est fait est fait. Et cette année est presque terminée. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire l'année prochaine, mais pour l'instant, je me réjouis juste à l'idée de revoir ceux que j'ai laissé derrière moi.»

«Vous devriez continuer dans l'enseignement, Harry,» lui conseilla Minerva, sérieuse. «Peut-être pas à Poudlard, mais dans une autre école si vous le souhaitez. Ou alors, sans même enseigner, travaillez avec des enfants. Vous êtes doués pour cela et je suis sûr que si vous êtes en temps d'après guerre, beaucoup d'enfants auront besoin de quelqu'un pour les guider.»

Harry sembla pensif. Oui, le plus il y pensait, le plus il se disait qu'il avait envie de faire carrière dans un travail qui le mettrait en contact avec des enfants. Ce ne serait peut-être pas aussi facile que cela avait été cette année, après tout il ne connaîtrait pas les histoires des personnes qui viendraient lui demander conseil, mais cela le ferait se sentir bien.

«Merci, Minerva. C'est un très bon conseil,» la remercia-t-il, d'une voix franche.

La femme lui sourit une dernière fois avant de se lever pour partir.

«N'oublier pas que je suis là si vous avez besoin de parler. Il n'y a pas de raison pour que vous soyez le seul à écoutez ceux qui en ont besoin.»

«Je sais,» murmura-t-il. «Vous avez toujours été là quand j'en avais besoin.»

Quelque chose passa entre eux alors que leurs yeux se rencontraient et à cet instant Minerva sut que son futur élève disait vrai car elle se jura qu'elle serait toujours là pour lui, au travers des épreuves qu'il devrait traverser lors de sa carrière scolaire à Poudlard.

Puis, sans un mot de plus elle sortit de la pièce, laissant Harry dans ses pensées.

Ce dernier soupira en s'asseyant, les yeux fermés, et sursauta lorsqu'une petite voix l'interrompit.

«Je ne vous dérange pas, Professeur?»

Harry regarda sa nouvelle interlocutrice et sourit gentiment.

«Bien sûr que non, Lily. Entre.»


	16. Chapter 15

Message pour** jenni944** : Merci pour ta review et je ne pense pas que l'on verra beaucoup de la pièce de théâtre parce que... pour être franche, je n'ai plus la moindre idée de la raison pour laquelle j'avais commencé sur cette histoire de pièce lol. Ca fait tellement longtemps que j'avais commencé cette fic et j'ai perdu tous les plans originaux. Enfin, on verra ce que ça va donner...

* * *

**Professeur? Ami? ****Ou**** Confident?**

**Chapitre 15**

_Ce dernier soupira en s'asseyant, les yeux fermés, et sursauta lorsqu'une petite voix l'interrompit._

_«Je ne vous dérange pas, Professeur?»_

_Harry regarda sa nouvelle interlocutrice et sourit gentiment._

_«Bien sûr que non, Lily. Entre.»_

La jeune fille s'exécuta immédiatement et prit place sur la chaise qui se trouvait en face du bureau de son professeur. Elle semblait hésiter quelque peu sur ce qu'elle voulait dire et Harry, s'en rendant parfaitement compte, décida de lui laisser le temps de se remettre les idées en place avant d'interroger sa jeune élève sur la raison de sa visite. Après tout, elle lui en parlerait bien assez vite.

Au bout d'une minute, Lily releva finalement les yeux sur Harry et vit, avec un rougissement, que celui-ci la regardait un tendre sourire sur les lèves. Elle le lui rendit, quelque peu timidement, embarrassée de s'être égarée dans ses pensées alors que son professeur attendait qu'elle daigne lui expliquer le pourquoi de sa présence dans ce bureau.

«J'aurai aimé vous parler de quelque chose qui se passe chez moi,» commença Lily, encore un peu hésitante mais semblant gagner de l'assurance au fil des mots. «En fait, j'aimerai vous parler de ma sœur, si ça ne vous dérange pas?»

Harry secoua négativement la tête. Bien entendu qu'il allait écouter Lily au propos de sa sœur. Non pas qu'il se fasse un plaisir d'écouter parler de sa propre tante, surtout lorsqu'il repensait à ses propres rapports avec elle. En fait, il aurait beaucoup aimé oublier qu'il avait encore une famille de sang, là d'où il venait. Ces personnes n'avaient jamais été, pour lui, une famille et ne le seraient jamais. Néanmoins, il se doutait bien de ce qui rongeait la petite fille qui deviendrait sa mère.

«Bien entendu. Comment s'appelle ta sœur?» commença-t-il par lui demandant, essayant de mettre Lily sur la voix, lui donnant une direction pour commencer son histoire.

«Pétunia. Pétunia Evans,» précisa-t-elle, tout en sachant que son professeur connaissait le nom de famille que les deux filles partageaient.

«Et est-ce que tu t'entends bien avec elle?»

Lily hésita. Elle ne savait pas trop comment aborder cela. Elle avait toujours cru que oui, elle s'entendait bien avec sa sœur. Après tout, il était rare que deux sœurs, surtout lorsque l'une d'elle était plus âgée que l'autre, passent autant de temps ensemble en s'en jamais se disputer. Mais, maintenant, elle ne savait plus…

«On a toujours été très proche, même si elle a quatre ans de plus que moi. Elle m'a toujours considérée comme sa petite protégée, vous savez?»

Non, il ne savait pas. Il n'avait jamais su que les deux sœurs avaient été proches dans leur passé. Oh, bien entendu, il se serait douté que sa tante n'avait pas toujours pu considérer Lily comme un monstre, pas avant de savoir ce qu'il en retournait, mais il n'avait pas pensé qu'elles avaient été très complice.

Néanmoins, il se contenta d'hocher la tête, montrant à Lily qu'elle pouvait continuer.

«Il m'arrivait souvent des choses bizarres dans le passé, quand j'étais énervée, ou triste ou bien que j'avais peur,» expliqua-t-elle.

«Magie accidentelle?» devina Harry, un sourire au lèvre, se rappelant quelques unes de ses propres expériences.

Lily hocha la tête.

«Oui, des fois je me doutais que c'était moi et ça me faisait peur. Mais quand cela arrivait, elle me rassurait toujours, me disait que ce n'était pas ma faute. Seulement, maintenant….»

«Seulement, maintenant, tu sais que c'était vraiment toi,» conclut Harry. «Est-ce que cela a vraiment changé beaucoup de choses?» demanda-t-il, bien qu'il sache déjà la réponse à cette question.

Lily fit tristement 'oui' de la tête.

«Elle pense que je suis un monstre, tout ça parce que je peux faire de la magie! Comment est-ce que le fait que je sois une sorcière pourrait changer tout ce qu'il y avait entre nous?»

La petite fille semblait au bord des larmes et Harry se leva pour venir s'accroupir devant elle et la prendre dans ses bras. Elle enfuit son visage dans l'épaule de son professeur.

«C'est pas juste,» murmura-t-elle, la voix étouffée par les larmes et les vêtements d'Harry. «Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne peut pas m'accepter pour ce que je suis?»

Harry resserra doucement son étreinte sur la fillette et ferma les yeux, sachant que rien ne pourrait changer la situation qu'elle vivait avec Pétunia mais décidant qu'il pourrait au moins faire qu'elle se sente moins seule dans son malheur.

«Je sais que c'est dur Lily, mais il y a des personnes qui ne peuvent pas accepter ceux que sortent de l'ordinaire. Crois-moi, je le sais mieux que quiconque.»

Lily s'écarta doucement de son professeur.

«Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire?» demanda-t-elle, se demandant s'il se pouvait que le Professeur Cendrars ait vécu une situation comme celle-ci.

«Ma mère était une sorcière qui descendait de parents moldus, comme toi,» commença-t-il, souriant intérieurement en pensant qu'il ne s'agissait pas seulement de quelqu'un comme elle mais d'elle en personne. «Quand elle et mon père sont morts, lorsque je n'étais encore qu'un bébé, j'ai été placé avec sa sœur, qui était moldue.»

Harry s'arrêta dans son récit, voyant qu'il avait la totale attention de son élève.

«Elle non plus n'a jamais pu accepter les sorciers et sorcières. Son mari et son fils non plus…. Ça n'a pas toujours été facile, je te l'avoue, mais il faut s'accrocher et penser à ceux qui, eux, nous accepte tels que nous sommes, sans vouloir changer une partie essentiel de nous. Ce sont ces personnes-là qui comptent.»

Harry se remit debout.

«Je sais que tu aimes beaucoup ta sœur, Lily. Mais tu ne dois pas prendre tout ce qu'elle te dit trop à cœur. Et, qui sait, peut-être que cela s'arrangera. Montre-lui que pour toi, rien n'a changé entre vous. Je ne sais pas si ça va être suffisant, mais c'est le seul conseil que je peux te donner.»

«Merci, Professeur,» remercia-t-elle chaleureusement, se sentant un peu mieux.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte et, avant de sortir, se retourna vers Harry.

«Je suis désolée, pour vos parents.»

Puis, sur ces paroles, elle sortit, laissant le jeune homme seul.

* * *

Harry entra dans ses quartiers et s'écroula sur son canapé. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que les répétitions pour la pièce pouvaient être aussi épuisantes que cela. Il commençait à croire que c'étaient ces dernières qui lui prenaient le plus de son énergie et non les cours de Défense contre les forces du mal. C'était sans doute le comble du ridicule, surtout que c'était son idée que de faire ce cours et il ne pouvait blâmer que lui-même pour cela.

Il manqua de grogner à voix haute lorsqu'il entendit frapper à l'entrée de ses quartiers. Il n'avait aucune envie de se lever et, décidant qu'il serait paresseux, se saisit de sa baguette pour faire basculer la porte et cria à l'attention de quiconque était là d'entrer.

Il se redressa légèrement de sa position affalée lorsqu'il vit Remus Lupin s'avancer d'un pas quelque peu hésitant dans la pièce.

«Hey, Remus!» le salua-t-il avec un sourire, ne voulant pas faire que le garçon ne se sente pas le bienvenu. «Viens t'asseoir.»

Remus s'exécuta et observa quelques secondes de silence.

«James, Sirius et Peter ont décidé de devenir animagus,» finit-il par lâcher.

Harry lui fit un sourire en coin.

«Je sais.»

Le garçon ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt, ne sachant que dire. Il était venu voir son professeur dans l'espoir d'avoir son aide pour empêcher ses amis de faire quelque chose d'aussi insensé mais cela paraissait maintenant grandement compromis. D'ailleurs, vu le sourire d'Harry, c'était son idée pour commencer.

«C'est vous qui leur avez dit de faire cela,» accusa-t-il.

Harry rigola.

«Oui et non. C'est eux qui sont venu me demander conseil, savoir si je connaissais un moyen qui les rendrait capables de t'aider. Je n'ai fait que leur dire ce qui était possible. Mais c'était leur démarche, pas la mienne.»

«Pourquoi est-ce que vous leur avez donné?» demanda Remus, ne comprenant pas bien le raisonnement de son professeur pour pousser des élèves à faire quelque chose d'aussi dangereux que cela.

«Parce que cela va t'aider, fais-moi confiance. Et fais-leur confiance,» ajouta-t-il. «Ils sont parfaitement capable de s'en sortir.»

«Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils sont prêt à faire cela pour moi,» murmura Remus, comme émerveiller.

«Ce sont de très bons amis,souvient-en. Même pendant les moments où il semblera que ce n'est pas le cas. Tout ce qu'ils veulent, c'est être prêt de toi et t'aider,» lui assura Harry, se rappelant de la mauvaise blague de Sirius.

Remus hocha la tête à nouveau et dit au revoir à son professeur avant de s'en aller rejoindre sa salle commune et ses amis.

* * *

Harry, resté dans sa salle de cours après la fin de ceux-ci afin de corriger quelques copies, se demandaient quand est-ce que le reste des Maraudeurs viendraient le voir pour lui annoncer qu'ils avaient trouvés leurs formes animales. Sachant combien de temps les étapes de la transformation prenaient, ils savaient que cela devrait être tout bientôt. 

Et il ne se trompait pas.

Le claquement de la porte qui s'ouvrait le fit sursauter et il se retrouva face aux visages souriants des trois élèves qu'il attendait depuis quelque temps déjà.

«On a réussi a trouvé nos formes!» lui annonça Sirius, tout sourire.

Les deux autres hochaient la tête, pour montrer que Sirius disait la vérité et la conversation s'enchaina avec les trois élèves, tous lui demandant des conseils pour les étapes suivantes, profitant du fait qu'il pouvait encore avoir, en ce moment, l'aide d'un professeur, ce qui ne serait plus possible à partir de l'année suivante.

Harry se prêta aux jeux des questions réponses sans problèmes, faisant tout son possible pour éclaircir les différents points de la transformation, sachant qu'après cela, les trois maraudeurs ne pourraient plus compter que sur eux-mêmes pour s'en sortir.


	17. Chapter 16

Message pour **Christine** : Je suis contente que cela te plaise et, pour tout avouer, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de la forme animagus de Harry lol! Je pense juste qu'il se serait entraîner à le devenir...

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

_«Si nous ombres, vous avons offensés_

_Pensez alors (et tout est réparé)_

_Qu'ici vous n'avez fait que sommeiller_

_Lorsque ces visions vous apparaissaient._

_Et ce thème faible et vain_

_Qui ne crée guère qu'un rêve_

_Gentils spectateurs, ne les blâmez pas._

_Pardon nous ferons mieux la prochaine fois._

_Aussi vrai que je suis un honnête Puck,_

_Si nous avons la chance imméritée, _

_D'échapper à vos sifflets de serpent,_

_Nous vous consolerons avant longtemps;_

_Sinon, traitez Puck de menteur._

_A tous bonne nuit de tout cœur._

_Si nous sommes amis, applaudissez très fort:_

_Et Robin saura réparer ses torts.» (1)_

Ce fut sur ces mots que termina Peter, avant de descendre prestement de la scène improvisée dans leur salle de classe, et Harry ainsi que tous les enfants autour applaudirent.

«C'était génial, les enfants!» félicita le Professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. «Et c'était également la toute dernière répétition. J'espère que vous n'avez pas trop le trac pour demain?»

Au vu des têtes que faisaient les enfants, ils avaient l'air de l'avoir quelque peu mais il avait toujours été dit à Harry qu'un peu de stress avant le spectacle était une bonne chose, tant qu'il n'était pas trop grand. Il ne se faisait de toute façon pas autrement de soucis pour ses élèves. D'après ce qu'il avait pu voir lors de cette répétition, ils étaient totalement prêts à affronter le public et, même s'il devait y avoir quelques fausses notes, personne ne leur en tiendrait rigueur. C'était une pièce assez difficile comme cela, surtout pour des gamins de onze ans.

«Maintenant, pour vous détendre un peu, j'ai décidé de respecter la promesse que j'ai fait à une de vos camarades,» continua Harry et jetant un coup d'œil imperceptible à Lily. «Et je vous emmène vous, et toutes les autres premières années, pour un moment à Pré-au-Lard,» annonça-t-il.

La nouvelle fut accueillie avec des exclamations de joies de la part de tous ceux qui avaient des frères et sœurs de plus de treize ans et qui savaient ce qu'était le village sorcier. Tous se réjouissaient tellement d'être en troisième années pour pouvoir y aller et voilà que leur professeur allaient les y emmener deux ans avant l'heure.

«Vous êtes génial, Monsieur!» s'exclama James Potter, oubliant toute retenue, avant de se rendre compte de combien il avait élevé la voix. «Euh…»

C'était bien la première fois qu'Harry voyait le garçon qui allait devenir son père sans voix. Néanmoins, au vu des pouffements de rire des personnes alentours, il se doutait qu'il n'était pas le seul et il décida de rassurer James.

«Ca me fait plaisir que tu penses cela,James,» lui dit-il, un sourire aux lèvres. «Et maintenant, je vais vous demander à tous d'aller vous changer et prendre de quoi sortir. On se rejoint dans une heure devant les portes de la Grande Salle. Allez, filez, vos camarades savent déjà qu'ils doivent nous rejoindre.»

Sans attendre plus longtemps, les enfants délaissèrent tout leur matériel de scène et se précipitèrent en direction des dortoirs, excités comme des puces, laissant à Harry le soin de tout remettre en place. Il ne fallait pas qu'il perde trop de temps, il ne souhaitait pas être en retard au rendez-vous qu'il avait lui-même fixé.

De plus, ses collègues n'apprécieraient probablement pas trop d'avoir à attendre. Il avait déjà eu un certain mal à les convaincre de prendre part à cette expédition mais il savait qu'il était obligé de prendre quelques accompagnants avec lui. Il ne pouvait pas lui-même surveiller toutes les premières années et la menace de Voldemort se faisait de plus en plus inquiétante. Il était peut-être un bon combattant, mais il lui aurait été impossible de tenir tête à des mangemorts et de protéger autant d'élèves, seul.

Heureusement, le charme qu'il avait développé ces dernières années lui avaient été bénéfiques, encore plus du fait que, contrairement au gamin de quinze ans qu'il avait été quand il avait eu cette désastreuse relation avortée avec Cho Chang, il savait parfaitement comment s'en servir pour arriver à ses fins. La gente féminine de staff de Poudlard n'avait eu aucune chance, excepté peut-être MacGonagall, puisqu'elle savait qui il était. Cela lui enlevait la mystérieuse aura qui l'entourait.

Revenant dans le présent, Harry rangea la pièce et, après un détour par ses quartiers, histoire de passer une tenue un peu plus appropriée et de prendre un peu d'argent avec lui, il se dirigea vers la Grande Salle où, déjà, une bonne partie de ses élèves l'attendaient, impatients de se retrouver au village sorcier.

Heureusement, les accompagnants et lui-même n'eurent pas trop de soucis à se faire, les premières années étant nettement plus sages lors de cette sortie qu'Harry se rappelait ses camarades dès leurs troisièmes années. Sans parler de lui-même qui s'y était rendue sans son autorisation, mais il n'avait jamais prétendu être un modèle à suivre, qu'importe ce que disait la plus grande partie de la population sorcière à son époque.

Alors que les enfants se précipitaient dans les boutiques, dépensant leur argent de poche en sucreries ou farces et attrapes, Harry se dirigea vers la Cabane Hurlante. Il ne comptait pas y entrer, il ne fallait après tout pas pousser les élèves à faire cela, il savait trop ce qu'il en coûterait si un accident se produisant lorsque Remus y était. Il n'empêchait qu'il avait envie de la voir.

Il s'arrêta avant d'entrer dans le champ qui y menait et s'assit comme une pierre, de la même façon qu'il l'avait fait des années auparavant, cet hiver où il croyait encore que le dangereux criminel Sirius Black était avec lui. Ses pensées le ramenèrent, non pas à cette époque lointaine, mais à sa dernière année de classes, lors de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard qui avait été sa dernière entourée de Ron et Hermione, le «Golden Trio», comme on les surnommait encore.

_«Allez, viens Harry, on va faire tous les magasins les uns après les autres!» s'exclama Ron, tout sourire, alors qu'Harry était quelque peu hésitant._

_«Oh, sérieusement Ronald. Tu ne penses pas que nous sommes trop grands pour adopter une telle attitude?» __morigéna__ Hermione, sans pouvoir pour autant supprimer le sourire de ses yeux._

_«Mais c'est la dernière fois que l'on se retrouve ici,'Mione» insista Ron. «Après cela, il va y avoir la graduation et on va partir chacun de notre côté. Bien sûr qu'on va rester amis, mais ce ne sera plus la même chose. Il faut en profiter.»_

_Le jeune rouquin plaidait du regard et Harry regarda avec un sourire en coin sa meilleure amie céder petit à petit à la tentation qui menaçait également de la submerger. Finalement, elle prit les deux garçons dans ses bras, pour une étreinte telle qu'Harry en avait eu reçu de Madame Weasley._

_«Promettez-moi que ce n'est pas la fin, que peut importe ce qui nous attend après Poudlard, après… la guerre, promettez-moi qu'on restera toujours amis.»_

_«Hey, t'en fais pas, sis',» la rassura Harry qui avait commencé à se référer à Hermione comme à sa sœur au cours de leur sixième année.«Rien ne pourra séparer le 'Golden Trio'»._

Rien, excepté la mort, songea Harry, fixant toujours la Cabane, perdu dans ses souvenirs. Deux mois plus tard et Hermione et lui assistaient à l'enterrement de Ron, se sentant comme si une partie de leur être leur avait été arraché. Ils avaient tous les trois fait la promesse de ne pas se perdre de vue, après leur graduation, de ne pas se quitter. Malheureusement, la vie en avait décidé autrement.

«Professeur?»

L'appel, aussi hésitant soit-il, eut pour effet de faire revenir Harry dans le présent et il s'essuya rapidement les yeux, avant de se retourner vers la source de la voix, souriant doucement.

Il eut la surprise de se retrouver non seulement face à face avec Remus, comme il l'avait deviné au son de la voix, mais également au reste des maraudeurs ainsi que Lily et Narcissa. Il devait s'avouer que c'était la première fois qu'il les voyait tous réuni au même endroit, à part bien sûr lors des répétitions de la pièce de théâtre. Mais, étant donné le nombre d'autres personnes présentes, il ne pensait pas que cela comptait.

«Et bien, vous n'êtes pas en train de vous amuser?» demanda-t-il, ayant pensé qu'il profiterait de cette visite si inhabituelle pour de si jeune élève jusqu'au bout.

Comme lorsque les maraudeurs étaient venus lui demander conseil pour aider Remus, se fut Sirius qui prit la place de porte-parole. Harry était amusé de voir les autres lui lancer des regards pesant, le forçant à parler, mais plus qu'un peu intrigué. Qu'est-ce que lui voulaient ces petits protégés?

«A vrai dire, Professeur Cendrars. On se demandait, vous savez, vous avez pris des… euh, des photos lors des répétitions et… et aussi pendant les vacances de Noël,» commença à expliquer Sirius. «Et on aurait bien voulu savoir… enfin, si c'était possible… si vous pouviez nous faire des copies? Je veux dire, pour qu'on ait des souvenirs… et, heu… voilà,» termina-t-il.

Oh? Harry cligna des yeux. Il avait oublié qu'il avait fait des photos. Il était vrai qu'il avait voulu avoir des souvenirs, histoire de ne pas oublier l'année merveilleuse qu'il avait pu passer au côté de personnes qu'ils ne reverraient qu'adultes.

«Bien sûr. Ne vous en faites pas, je vous ferais des copies. Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne passeriez pas à mes quartiers plus tard dans la semaine et qu'on voit tout cela ensemble, d'accord?»

Les enfants lui sourirent de toutes leurs dents avant de le remercier et de s'en aller en trottinant, probablement visiter une autre boutique ou, alors, aller boire une bonne bierreaubeurre chez Rosemerta. Tous, sauf Remus, qui resta en arrière..

«Il y a quelque chose dont tu voudrais me parler, Remus?» demanda Harry.

Le jeune garçon ne répondit pas à la question posée mais inclina la tête sur le côté.

«Est-ce que vous allez bien, Professeur?» interrogea-t-il, n'ayant pas manqué de voir que son enseignant avait versé des larmes.

«Oui,» sourit Harry, rassurant immédiatement le petit. «Je vais bien, ne te fais pas de soucis. J'étais juste dans mes souvenirs et, disons que j'aurais pu en trouver un quelque peu plus joyeux. Mais tout va bien, merci.»

Rassuré, Remus sourit avant de partir à son tour, probablement rejoindre ses amis, où que ceux-ci soient partis.

(1) Le songe d'une nuit d'été,_ William Shakespeare (Traduction: Jean-Michel __Déprats)_


	18. Chapter 17

Message à **tylia** : merci beaucoup pour ton message et... oui je suis d'accord, un prof comme ça, ça aiderait beaucoup... dommage, y'en a pas tant que ça

Message à **katia**: et oui, ça sent la fin de la fic. C'est triste mais, en même temps, je suis contente... j'avais abandonné tout espoir de finir cette fic, il y a quelques années. En tout cas, je suis contente que tu aimes

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

Le temps passait vite, filant à une vitesse immense, sans jamais ralentir sa course, songeait Harry alors qu'il se tenait dans la Grande Salle les yeux rivés sur la cérémonie de graduation des septièmes années qui avaient lieu cet après-midi là, quelques heures à peine avant que les premières années ne s'approprient à leur tour l'estrade mise en place pour l'occasion, afin de finalement montrer les fruits de leur travail dans une représentation qui, malgré ce que certains continuaient de dire, tous sans exception se réjouissaient de voir.

Mais, pour l'instant, il s'agissait du directeur lui-même qui tenait la place d'honneur sur la scène, libérant un flot de parole presque rituel, à propos de la fin d'une ère pour tous ceux qui allaient bientôt défiler devant lui et qui se retrouverait, dès les derniers jours de l'année terminés, projeté dans la vraie vie, sans n'être plus à l'abris des plus grands malheurs du monde, toujours plus, se laissait gagner par la puissance de Lord Voldemort.

Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que les pauvres étudiants qui avaient été si bien protégés par Dumbledore, à l'abri au sein de l'école qui, encore en plein cœur de la deuxième guerre qui feraient rage dans presque une trentaine d'année, restait pour tous un sanctuaire protecteur, se verrait bientôt livré à eux-mêmes, forcés de choisir leur camps et de devenir acteur d'un massacre qui ne prendrait fin qu'en ce jour fatidique d'Halloween où la vie de James et Lily Potter s'arrêterait.

Tout cela était si injuste…. Il savait ce que le futur réservait à ces personnes, il savait qui serait condamné et qui en réchapperait avec le moins de blessures, jamais indemnes mais tout de même épargnés. Pourtant, il lui était interdit de les prévenir, interdit de leur venir en aide et de les aider à faire les bons choix, il était lui-même condamné à devoir laisser les mêmes erreurs se reproduire, à laisser l'histoire suivre son cours comme si jamais ce temps n'avait hébergé de voyageur égaré. Lui serait-il possible de jamais oublié cela, d'effacer de sa conscience les tourments auxquels ils condamnaient des personnes qui bientôt lui ouvriraient les bras? Seul le temps le lui dira.

Une slave d'applaudissement sortit Harry de ses bien mornes pensées et il se concentra à nouveau sur la cérémonie, voyant que le directeur avait fini son discours et faisait maintenant place aux élèves qui, tous autant qu'ils étaient, se réjouissaient de finalement tenir entre les mains leur diplôme.

Dans sa propre époque, la cérémonie n'avait pas eu lieu. Les lieux étaient, au moment où ils auraient dû recevoir le titre qui leur revenait de droit, encore ravagé par les restes de la bataille et les étudiants qui avaient survécu n'avaient pas le cœur à la fête de toute manière. Trop de leurs camarades étaient tombés et ne pourraient jamais recevoir les honneurs qu'ils méritaient. Dumbledore leur avait donc remis les documents en mains propres, donnant ceux qui ne pouvaient être réclamé par qui de droit à leurs parents, leur offrant ainsi un dernier témoignage de la vie de leurs enfants, trop tôt écourtée.

C'est pourquoi le Survivant ne se sentait pas spécialement à son aise, à regarder défiler les différents diplômer sur les estrades. Bien entendu, en tant que professeur, il se devait d'être à cet endroit et, de toute façon, il était sûr qu'il se serait forcé à y assister, même si sa position ne l'exigeait, afin de voir Arthur Weasley, Amos Diggory et Mollie Prewett graduer.

Mais, une fois tous les diplômes en main, Harry s'excusa rapidement auprès de ses collègues, prétextant des derniers préparatifs pour la pièce de théâtre et, avec un rapide regard pour rassurer Minerva qui, il le savait s'inquiéterait pour lui, il s'éclipsa et rejoignit ses quartiers. Une fois arrivé, il se laissa glisser au sol et laissa les larmes couler.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté comme cela mais quand il releva les yeux, une fois les pleurs apaisés, il s'aperçu qu'il n'était plus seul. Face à lui se tenait Severus, se mordant la lèvre, n'étant pas sûr de la conduite à adopter.

«Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû partir,» s'excusa-t-il après quelques secondes.

Harry secoua la tête, se remettant debout rapidement.

«Non, c'est pas grave. C'est moi qui m'excuse, tu n'aurais pas dû avoir à me voir comme cela,» avoua-t-il, essayant d'essuyer les traces de larmes et ne sachant pas s'il y était parvenu efficacement. «Alors, qu'est-ce qui me vaut l'honneur de la visite.»

«Je venais juste parler des dernières corrections pour la mise en scène. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Est-ce que tout va bien?» demanda Severus, maintenant qu'il savait que son professeur n'était pas fâché qu'il l'ait vu dans un état de faiblesse.

«Ce n'est rien, ne te fais pas de soucis pour cela,» répondit évasivement Harry, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils à l'enfant.

«Vous savez, je peux comprendre,» insista-t-il, quelque peu ennuyé que le Professeur Cendrars le prenne pour un enfant.

Harry ne fit que lui sourire.

«Je sais que tu peux comprendre, Severus. Mais je souhaite seulement que tu puisses encore garder une part n'innocence en toi. Avec la guerre qui se rapproche de plus en plus de nous, tu la perdras bien assez tôt, je n'ai pas envie de déjà t'en priver maintenant.»

A cela, le jeune Serpentard ne trouva rien à redire.

«Maintenant, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me parlerais pas de ces finitions…»

Et avec cela, professeur et élève se mirent à converser aux sujets des derniers détails importants de la pièce, oubliant la guerre et le chagrin, se concentrant totalement sur leur travail.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard et c'était au tour des premières années de se retrouver sur l'estrade de la Grande Salle, remplie pour l'occasion par, non seulement les élèves et les professeurs, mais également une bonne partie des parents qui avaient été invités à assister à la prestation de leurs chers bambins.

Si les plus jeunes, avant de commencer à jouer, se sentaient pris par un effroyable trac, quelques mots d'Harry suffirent à les relaxer assez pour qu'ils puissent jouer sans trop se faire de soucis. Ils savaient, après tout, qu'ils étaient libres de se tromper quelque peu dans les gestes et les répliques et que personne à part eux ne s'en rendraient compte. Mais ce dont ils avaient le plus peur étaient que les spectateurs n'apprécient pas la pièce. Craintes qui se révélèrent inutiles.

Elèves comme parents et professeurs se retrouvèrent, au bout de quelques répliques à peine, pris dans la féerie songée et crée par William Shakespeare, fabuleux auteurs moldus qui, dans ces écrits, mêlait à la vie de tous les jours, une magie sans limite.

Si les gens se concentrèrent durant les premières scènes, intégrant le décor qui leur était posés, les rendant ainsi capable de reconnaître les personnages, leur relation, et de comprendre plus tard les enjeux de la pièce - le théâtre n'était peut-être pas un passe-temps très répandu dans le monde sorcier, il n'empêchait pas que tous en avaient déjà entendu parler assez pour savoir que les premiers moments étaient important -, ils ne purent s'empêcher de rire au moment au Puck, à qui Peter donnait une personnalité tout à fait attachante et attendrissante, sous les ordres d'Oberon, magnifiquement incarné par James, utilisa le suc de la fleur sur le mauvais couple.

La dispute entre Oberon et Titania fut, aux yeux de tous ceux qui connaissaient Lily et James, hilarante car elle rappelait en tous points plusieurs des échanges qui leur avaient été donné de voir au long de l'année, eux bien spontanés, entre les deux enfants.

Vint ensuite le fameux carrés amoureux entre les quatre jeunes Athéniens, interprété par Narcissa, Remus, Stella et Sirius qui, grâce à une complicité immense entre eux, arrivaient à donner à leurs personnages tout ce dont ils avaient besoin pour se faire aimer du public.

Les scènes d'intermède, pendant lesquelles le récit s'éloignait des aventures de ses personnages principaux, parurent quelque peu étrange au public et les déboussolèrent légèrement, mais pas assez pour que le reste de la présentation leur soit désagréable. Voir leurs enfants ou camarades sur scènes étaient quelque chose de presque magique pour tous ceux qui regardaient, qui plus est grâce à la merveilleuse mise en scène – incluant elle une magie bien réelle – réalisée par Severus.

Ce fut donc avec regrets qu'ils regardèrent la pièce se terminer, sur la réplique de Puck mais ils applaudirent tout de même à tout rompre les jeunes acteurs qui revinrent tous autant qu'ils étaient sur scène afin de saluer ceux qui les avait suivit. Ils restèrent, pendant bien quelques minutes, mains dans les mains, sur devant de l'estrade, recevant les applaudissements qu'ils avaient bien mérités et Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire à s'en décrocher la mâchoire quand il vit les visages si heureux de tous ses petits protégés.

Il prit une photographie de cet instant, sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive, souhaitant le garder à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire et pouvoir s'en souvenir pour lorsqu'il sentirait que se battre n'en vaut plus la peine. Car, à regarder ces enfants se mouvoir en souriant sur la scène rappelait à Harry toute l'innocence qu'il fallait à tout prix protéger.


	19. Chapter 18

Message pour **Ortie** : Merci beaucoup et voilà la suite!

**Note:** **Il ne reste maintenant plus que l'épilogue qui ne devrait pas trop tarder!

* * *

****Chapitre 18**

Si cette dernière semaine n'avait pas été des plus reposantes pour Harry qui, comme il devait repartir à son époque immédiatement après le départ des élèves, se devaient d'avoir fini de corriger toutes les copies d'examen avant ce moment-là, contrairement aux autres enseignants qui avaient le luxe de continuer cette tâche pendant la première semaine de vacances s'ils le souhaitaient, elle avait également été l'une des plus gratifiantes.

Ce fut en effet à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit compte à quel point il avait marqué la vie de ces élèves pendant l'année écoulée. Il était vrai que les professeurs, même s'ils ne s'en rendaient que très rarement compte, avaient une grande influence sur la vie des étudiants qui les prenaient bien souvent comme modèle à suivre. Cela, Harry l'avait remarqué à la fin de sa propre scolarité. Mais se retrouver de l'autre côté de la barrière était une expérience presque irréelle.

Il avait, durant ces derniers jours, reçut la visite de beaucoup de ces élèves qui étaient venu lui dire au revoir, le remercier de ce qu'il avait fait pour eux tout au long des mois précédents. Jamais il n'aurait cru toucher un jour autant de vie que cela, pas après avoir finalement aidé le monde à se débarrasser de Lord Voldemort. Mais il devait avouer que ces marques d'affections lui avaient gonflé le cœur.

Certains des plus petits, surtout les trois premières années, s'étaient même dévoués pour lui faire des cartes d'adieux, qu'il avait précieusement rangé dans son album photo, de manière à ne surtout pas les perdre. Il souhaitait les garder comme preuve qu'il était capable d'aider sans que cela ne soit au combat. Peut-être comme cela serait-il capable de trouver sa voix lorsqu'il serait de retour dans son présent?

Harry lui-même avait également cherché à avoir un dernier entretien avec certains de ses élèves, ceux qu'il savait avoir des problèmes. Il leur donna les meilleurs conseils possibles et, même si certains ne comprenaient pas ce que souhaitait leur dire leur professeur, il savait qu'ils y repenseraient quand le moment sera venu et comprendraient. Peut-être se demanderaient-ils comment leur enseignant avait pu savoir si longtemps à l'avance ce qu'il se passeraitdans leur vie? Peut-être les plus malins comprendraient-ils le voyage temporel qu'il avait vécu? Il ne le savait pas, mais il était plus serein, sachant que les personnes qu'il avait appris à aimer avaient maintenant en main les clefs pour vivre le futur qui les attendait.

De ces premières années, il avait déjà parlé à Lily, James et Peter mais la conversation avait été courte. Il avait simplement s'agit d'un au revoir, et rien d'autre. Harry savait que leurs vies ne seraient pas si difficile, pas jusqu'à l'annonce de la prophétie. Et, sur cela, il ne pouvait leur donner aucun conseil, si ce n'était de vivre leur vie pleinement. Conseil qu'il avait donné à tous ses étudiants. Pour Peter, il n'y avait rien qu'il pouvait faire. Il avait une vie de famille plutôt heureuse, des amis merveilleux et, tout ce qu'il aurait pu lui dire aurait été en mesure de l'empêcher de joindre les Mangemorts, ce qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de faire. L'histoire devait rester la même.

Il ne lui restait maintenant plus que quatre personnes à voir. Les quatre personnes dont la vie deviendrait sous peu un enfer, un enfer encore plus grand que celui qu'ils avaient déjà connu. Il ne pouvait pas le changer, il le savait, mais il pouvait faire en sorte de les guider pour traverser les épreuves. Tout du moins, il l'espérait.

A Narcissa, qui fut la première à venir le voir, il essaya de donner de l'espoir pour sa vie de future épouse et mère…

«_ Profite de ta vie à Poudlard, de ta vie de jeune fille. Vits les choses que tu as __envie__ de vivre avant que tu ne sois forcée de t'unir à Lucius. Il ne peut avoir aucune emprise sur toi avec que tous les deux n'ayez quitté l'école._

_N__e change pas, même quand tu seras avec Lucius, garde ton cœur d'or. Prétends qu'il en est autrement, fais-lui croire qu'il a le contrôle sur toi, mais jamais ne te rends à lui. __Fais ton possible pour éloigner tes enfants de sa vision des choses, aime-les et apprends leur comment est-ce que toi tu vois la vie. Ils seront chanceux de t'avoir pour mère, Narcissa, et un jour vous serez libre de l'emprise d'un mariage que tu ne souhaitais pas. Ne baisse-pas les bras et, un jour, la vie te sourira.»_

A Severus, il donna les clefs pour s'échapper du cercle des mangemorts…

_«Peu importe qui ton père veut que tu soies, peu importe comment les gens te voient, tu as toujours le choix. Même si tu crois qu'il est déjà trop tard, même si te crois avoir été trop loin pour changer, sache que tout le monde a droit à une seconde chance, peu importe ce qu'il s'est passé._

_S__i tu ne sais plus que faire, rappelle-toi que Dumbledore est toujours là pour aider les personnes qui en ont besoin. Va le voir, n'aies pas peur de lui, et parle-lui de tes problèmes. Il comprendra et il pourra t'aider. Il te remettra sur la voix que tu souhaites. Un jour, tu verras, que tous tes problèmes seront terminés.»_

A Sirius, il fournit de quoi faire face à l'abandon de ces amis et de sa famille…

_«Ne te soucies pas de ce que ta famille pense de toi, continue de suivre la voix que tu trouves juste et __repose-toi sur tes amis, laisse-les devenir ta vraie famille. __Crois toujours en__ la force__de __l'amitié que tu partages avec les autres. Même si, par moment, tu auras l'impression que tout est fini, que __rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant, ne laisse pas le désespoir te gagner et bas-toi pour retrouver ce que tu avais._

_Sache qu'avec le temps, peu importe à propos de quoi, la vérité finit toujours par éclater et que rien ne peux empêcher l'amour, que cela soit fraternel, amical ou même plus, de triompher. Les gens qui t'aiment finiront toujours par te comprendre, même si cela te parait une cause désespérée. N'abandonne jamais.»_

Et enfin, à Remus, il offrit conseil pour ignorer les préjugés et s'en remettre à ses amis.

_«Ce que les autres pensent de toi, ne t'en soucie pas. Tu sais qui tu es et tu sais que les préjugés dont on t'affuble sont faux. Tes amis savent cela également et c'est tout ce qui doit compter pour toi. Les gens ne seront jamais à même de comprendre ce que tu traverses, ce que tu vis, et leur opinion ne fait que refléter leur ignorance._

_Tes amis t'aiment et ne te feront jamais volontairement souffrir. Néanmoins, si l'un d'entre eux te fait du mal, pardonne car ce ne sera jamais sa volonté première. Malheureusement, parfois, les blessures infligées sans le vouloir sont celles qui font le plus mal. A celui qui la donne et celui qui la reçoit. Jamais n'oublie cela. Un jour, malgré toutes les épreuves que tu auras traversées, tout s'arrangera, crois-moi.»_

Ces dernières paroles prononcées, Harry regarda une dernière fois ces élèves, s'élançant en direction du Poudlard Express, embarquant pour le voyage qui les ramènerait chez eux, auprès de leur famille. Il priait pour que Severus et Sirius ne souffrent pas trop durant l'été, mais il savait que ce n'était qu'espoir inutile. Leurs familles ne pourraient jamais les accepter et cela lui faisait mal de ne pas être capable de les aider.

Une fois tous furent montés dans le train, il retourna à la salle des professeurs, faisant ces adieux à tous les membres du corps enseignant.

«Alors, Harry, quand est-ce que nous aurons le plaisir de vous revoir?» demanda le professeur Bibine qui, au cours de l'année, s'était prise d'amitié pour le jeune homme, leur passion partagée du Quidditch aidant.

«Dans longtemps…. Mais vous ne me reconnaitrez pas,» répondit-il mystérieusement avant de quitter la salle pour rejoindre le bureau du directeur.

Sur le chemin, il croisa Minerva qui avait décidé de venir lui dire au revoir au moment de son départ, étant la seule autre enseignante à connaitre son secret.

«Prêt à rentrer dans votre époque, maintenant, Harry?» demanda-t-elle.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête.

«Je me demande si vous m'y attendrez, puisque vous devriez logiquement vous rappeler ce qu'il s'est passé?»

«On verra,» murmura Minerva, songeant que oui, elle sera sûrement là pour l'accueillir. «Et quelle sera la première chose que vous ferez en entrant? Une bonne nuit de sommeil?»

Harry éclata de rire.

«Non, à vrai dire je crois que je rendrais visite au professeur de défense contre les forces du mal,» répondit-il avec un sourire en coin. «Vous comprendrez dans quelques années.»

«Oui, j'imagine que je comprendrais.»

Finalement, ils arrivèrent dans le bureau directorial, où Dumbledore les attendaient déjà avec les bagages d'Harry.

«Bonjour Harry,» salua le vieux sorcier. «Êtes-vous prêt pour votre voyage de retour?» demanda-t-il.

«Oui,» soupira Harry avant de se retourner et de prendre Minerva dans ses bras pour un ultime au revoir. «Allons-y.»

Dumbledore hocha la tête et, quelques moments plus tard, Harry levait les yeux sur un directeur qui avait vieilli de trente ans.


	20. Epilogue

Message à **dgreyman** : Merci beaucoup! Je suis contente que ce style t'ait plus...

Message à **katia** : Je suis contente que cela t'ait plus, malgré la torture mentale (ou devrais-je dire à cause de?). En tout cas, voilà l'épilogue

Message à **Ortie** : Merci beaucoup et voilà la suite!

Message à **Kyarah** : Yep, plus que l'épilogue que voici...

**Voilà, on arrive à la fin de l'histoire. Un épilogue, plus court que les autres chapitres, et quelque peu moins réussi selon mon opinion... je ne savais pas trop comment le finir. Enfin, j'espère que cela vous plaira. Merci à tous d'avoir suivi cette histoire, malgré l'interruption de quelques années!

* * *

****Epilogue**

Harry sortit du bureau de Dumbledore le cœur léger. Pendant presque une heure complète, il avait discuté avec ce dernier et le professeur MacGonagall qui, en effet, s'était souvenu de leur au revoir et avait attendu son retour avec son patron. Bien sûr, cela avait fait un choc à Harry de se retrouver à nouveau face aux visages plus vieux, qu'il avait connu avant, mais cela lui donnait l'impression de finalement rentrer à la maison.

Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à faire ce qu'il s'était promis de faire et c'était d'un pas décidé qu'il se dirigeait vers le bureau de défense contre les forces du mal où, d'après ce que lui avait dit Dumbledore, Remus se trouvait encore.

Quand il arriva devant la porte, celle-ci était ouverte et Harry n'eut aucun mal à voir le professeur plongé dans ses copies. Un sourire serein sur le visage, il s'appuya dans l'encadrement de la porte et observa l'homme, buvant cette vision qui lui avait tant manqué ces dernières années. Il aurait pu rester ainsi pendant des heures, il lui semblait.

Remus sembla finalement se rendre compte qu'il était observé et releva les yeux. Lorsque son regard se posa sur le jeune homme qui se trouvait en face de lui, un immense sourire vint illuminer son visage et il se releva d'un mouvement rapide.

Traversant la salle, Harry le rejoint à mi-parcours et se retrouva pris dans une étreinte qui lui coupa presque le souffle.

«Merlin, Harry, comme tu m'as manqué,» souffla-t-il, sans relâcher le jeune homme de sa grippe.

Harry se retrouva la gorge nouée en entendant la voix de son ancien professeur et ferma les yeux, se laissant aller dans les bras de Remus.

«Toi aussi, Moony. Toi aussi. Je suis content de te revoir,» ajouta-t-il en sortant finalement de l'étreinte.

«Tu as bien changé,» fit remarquer Remus, détaillant son ancien élève des pieds à la tête. «Ca te va bien,» ajouta-t-il.

Harry sourit. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Remus le reconnaisse comme son professeur de première année, trop de temps avait passé. La seule raison pour laquelle Minerva avait pu faire le lien était qu'elle était déjà au courant de toute l'histoire.

«Toi aussi, tu as bien changé depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu,» avoua Harry, sans pour autant préciser sa pensée.

Après une année passée à voir les Maraudeurs grandir et à être l'adulte responsable et le confident sur qui on pouvait toujours compter, il se sentait d'humeur taquine. Il se décida à voir si Remus devinerait au bout de certaines remarques ou s'il devrait finir par le lui dire de but en blanc.

Harry vit son ainé froncé les sourcils.

«Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Harry? Je n'ai pas tant changé que cela. Du moins, pas que j'aie remarqué.»

Harry fit la moue.

«Si tu le dis,» répondit-il avec un sourire. «Mais dis-moi, comment ça c'est passé ces dernières années pour toi?»

Remus, reprenant place à son bureau, attendit qu'Harry s'asseye sur celui-ci avant de répondre.

«Plutôt bien. Je me sens bien à ce poste. J'ai aussi encore beaucoup de contact avec tes amis. Il faudra que tu passes les voir, à moins bien sûr que cela ne soit déjà fait?» ajouta-t-il, comme une arrière pensée.

Harry secoua gentiment la tête.

«Nope! Tu es le premier que je suis venus voir!Mais… il y a quelque chose que tu as laissé de côté. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, côté cœur?»

Le petit sourire espiègle sur les lèvres d'Harry ne passa pas inaperçu pour Remus mais il était très loin de se douter de la véritable raison qui l'avait mis là. Il pensait juste que celui qu'il considérait comme son neveu souhaitait le taquiner comme lui l'avait souvent fait avant le départ d'Harry pour son tour du monde.

«Je ne vois personne,» répondit-il tout de même. «Donc tu es parfaitement au courant de tout ce qu'il s'est passé dans ma vie sentimentale.»

«Pas même Narcissa Black?» demanda Harry faisant la moue. «Elle n'est plus mariée maintenant.»

Remus manqua de s'étrangler avec sa propre salive. Pourquoi est-ce qu'Harry parlait de Narcissa? Il ne pensait pas qu'il n'ait jamais fait quoi que ce soit qui aurait pu laisser supposer qu'il avait des sentiments envers la jeune femme, ou qu'il n'en ait jamais eu.

«Comment est-ce que tu sais ça toi? Où est-ce que tu étais pour avoir été mis au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé entre Narcissa et moi quand je n'avais que onze ans?»

Si Remus devenait suspicieux, Harry avait envie de voir sa réaction quand il découvrirait le tout, il décida alors de ne pas trop faire traîner le temps de la révélation.

«A Poudlard, bien sûr!»

Remus cligna des yeux. A Poudlard? Comment est-ce que Harry avait pu passer du temps à Poudlard sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Et, de plus, en quoi est-ce que cela l'aurait aidé à savoir ce qu'il avait vécu avec Narcissa?

«Okay, Harry, tu étais à Poudlard. Admettons. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne t'ai pas vu?» demanda-t-il, entrant dans le jeu du garçon.

Harry se releva et vint se placer derrière Remus, appuyant son menton sur l'épaule de l'homme. C'était étonnant comme il pouvait se sentir à l'aise avec cet homme qu'il n'avait pourtant pas revu – en tout cas la version adulte – depuis quatre ans.

«Bien sûr que tu m'as vu.»

Remus rigola.

«Tu délires complètement Harry, je crois que je m'en souviendrais, quand même!»

Harry sortit une photographie de sa poche et la mit sous les yeux du loup-garou.

«Parlons de renversement des rôles, hein?» rit Harry.

La photographie avait été prise pendant les vacances d'hiver et montrait Harry et Remus ensemble, dans la neige. Harry ne se souvenait plus qui l'avait prise. Est-ce que cela avait été un des deux autres enfants ou bien un passant à qui il avait demandé? Cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, par ailleurs.

Remus ouvrit de grands yeux et se retourna brusquement pour faire face à Harry, la mâchoire décrochée. Ses yeux faisaient des allées et retours entre la photographie qu'il tenait maintenant dans ses propres mains et le garçon devant lui.

«C'était toi?» finit-il finalement par articuler.

«Yep!» fit Harry, tout joyeux, avant de passer un bras autour des épaules de Remus. «Maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu dirais qu'on ait se boire une bonne bière-au-beurre à Pré-au-Lard pour parler de tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu?» proposa-t-il.

«Je dirais… Passe devant!»

Les deux hommes se levèrent et, discutant avec entrain, firent leur chemin en dehors du château, réapprenant à se connaître.


End file.
